


Ultimate Star

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'email mandata ad un nick a caso, l'inizio della ricerca di un'identità e una curiosità che sprona a giocare col fuoco, scoprendosi così tanto da non riuscire a tornare indietro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia originariamente pubblicata su fanworld. it il 28-01-2010.

**Premessa doverosa:** gli indirizzi email qui usati sono stati creati da me, onde evitare disturbi qualora ci fossero stati dei reali proprietari XD Quindi, se provate ad usarli e a mandare mail, vi risponderò io dicendo “Pirla, sono Gra!” - se mai entrerò nell’account, visto che la mia idea non è utilizzarli ma tenerli “ibernati” :D

 

 

A **merryluna** , lei *sa*

 

\- **Ultimate Star** -

**Capitolo 1**

 

“Il caso è la via che Dio usa quando vuole restare anonimo.”  
 **Albert Einstein**

"Don't think things will ever change  
you must be dreaming"  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**

  
Ero sempre stato convinto che la vita non è fatta di Casi, ma di strane pieghe.  
Non è che i genitori di ognuno di noi si sono conosciuti e poi innamorati per Caso, non è tutto un Caso, non c’entrano una cippa cose come il Fato o la Ruota del Destino.  
Erano solo concetti del tutto astrusi quanto inutili, per me.  
L’unica cosa palpabile, per me, erano le strane pieghe.  
Avete presente quando vi cacciate in una situazione assurda e vi dite “Com’è che tutto questo ha preso questa strana piega?” Ecco, così. _Esattamente così_.  
Le cose succedono, prendono vie sconosciute, pieghe strane e spesso definitive senza che sia tu a volerlo, e ciò non accade per il volere del Fato o perché la Ruota del Destino è peggio della ruota del criceto della vostra cuginetta, no: le cose succedono e basta, vanno per i fatti loro, che a noi piaccia o meno. Succedono.

Ventitre anni fa due persone, due tizi qualunque, si sono incontrati, corteggiati e innamorati. Poco più di due anni dopo, una notte, ci hanno dato dentro e nove mesi dopo sono nato io. Purtroppo, i miei genitori credevano nel Caso, quindi per darmi un nome hanno aspettato che io nascessi, per chiamarmi come il santo del giorno.  
Sono nato il 30 settembre.  
San Girolamo, patrono dei traduttori, degli archeologi, dei bibliotecari e degli studiosi in generale.  
 _Girolamo_ , dico.  
Roba che quando ci penso vorrei sbattere la testa contro un muro, ma poi mi faccio coraggio pensando agli altri due nomi del santo: Sofronio Eusebio.

Il primo che mi chiama Mimmo l’ammazzo a mani nude. Lo odio quel diminutivo.

L’anno in cui dovevo iniziare ad andare a scuola, la scuola elementare più vicina a casa mia fu dichiarata inagibile e dovetti frequentare quella più lontana.

La prima bambina per cui ho preso una cotta mi ha rifiutato perché sono castano con gli occhi castani e non biondo con gli occhi azzurri come un principe delle fiabe.

Alle scuole medie, il primo giorno di scuola, il bidello sbagliò ad accompagnarmi in classe, mi portò in un’altra sezione. Io mi sedetti al banco che preferivo, mi presentai al mio compagno di banco e meno di venti minuti dopo la professoressa mi disse che quella non era la mia classe.  
Ovviamente in quest’ultima non trovai neanche un banco in un posto decente.

L’anno in cui mi sono iscritto al liceo, scelsi di studiare Musica invece che Arte, ma sfortunatamente furono pochissimi i nuovi alunni che scelsero quest’opzione: la sezione non si formò e io dovetti per forza studiare Arte.  
Il primo giorno di scuola, all’uscita, ruzzolai clamorosamente dalle scale.

La prima volta che mi sono dichiarato ad una ragazza l’ho fatto per telefono. L’ho chiamata al cellulare, sicuro che avrebbe risposto lei – è logico, no? – quindi non appena aprì la linea non la feci neanche parlare, le feci dire solo “Pr…?” e le dissi tutto quello che pensavo e provavo, un fiume di parole inarrestabile.  
Peccato che mi avesse risposto suo fratello.

La prima volta che dovevo fare l’amore avevo paura che i miei trovassero i preservativi, quindi li ho nascosti talmente bene che dopo non mi sono neanche più ricordato dove cazzo li avevo messi.  
Ho dovuto telefonare alla mia lei e dirle che non potevo più recarmi all’appuntamento per via di un imprevisto, ovviamente non le dissi quale.

Avrei voluto studiare Giornalismo, ma il corso di laurea è a numero chiuso e all’esame di sbarramento mi sono classificato esattamente un solo posto dopo quelli predefiniti. Ovviamente nessuno ha rinunciato al posto e io sono rimasto fuori. Ho ripiegato su Scienze Politiche.

Adesso che siamo nell’era moderna, nell’era di internet, arriva prima o poi il momento in cui ci si mette davanti al monitor e si parte nell’impresa epocale della scelta di un nickname. Stranamente, i nickname più fighi sono sempre già stati presi.  
Quindi tu stai lì, a fissare il muro davanti a te cercando qualcosa che sia abbastanza figo e che non svilisca il tuo orgoglio, qualcosa di poco anonimo e abbastanza particolare; poi provi, digiti, e scopri che quello l’hanno già preso.  
Ricordo che la prima volta che scelsi un nickname avevo già deciso quale sarebbe stata la mia password, _lupo_ , perché è il mio animale preferito ed è una parola talmente semplice e ovvia – per chi mi conosce – che paradossalmente sarebbe anche andata bene, magari con l’aggiunta del mio giorno o mese di nascita. Esasperato dal non trovare nessun nick di mio gusto, cercai alla rinfusa con Google la parola “lupo”, nella vana speranza di trovare una minima parola correlata che mi colpisse abbastanza da poterla considerare il nick DEFINITIVO.  
Fu così che per la prima volta mi sono imbattuto nella costellazione del lupo.

Ci sono ben ottantotto costellazioni moderne e per quanto ognuno di noi ha un suo animale preferito, non c’è una costellazione per ogni animale esistente. Per il lupo invece c’è, fra le ottantotto costellazioni moderne c’è _anche_ quella del lupo.  
Si dà il caso – per quanto io detesti dire Caso – che _α Lupi_ , la stella più luminosa di questa costellazione, sia chiamata anche con il nome cinese _Men_ e con il nome arabo _Kabbab_. Quest’ultimo significa “Stella Guida” o “Stella della Fortuna”.

Semplicemente perfetto.

Il mio nick, quindi, è sempre stato Kabbab30, e il primo che dice che ricorda la parola “kebab” l’uccido a mani nude (vedi sopra).

La situazione aveva preso una strana piega, non c’era un cazzo di nick libero e ho preso quello. Tutto qui.

Come forse avrete intuito prima ho vent’anni, vivo ancora con i miei genitori, ho una sorella più piccola di me di due anni di nome Agnese – nata il 30 aprile (vedi il mio caso) – e sono uno studente universitario pendolare, ogni giorno mi faccio la mia bella oretta e mezza di treno, ritardo standard incluso.

Sono una goccia nel mare, una faccia comune in mezzo a milioni di facce comuni.  
Eppure… un giorno successe tutto quello che sto per raccontarvi.

La mia è una città piccola, di quelle un po’ “sonnacchiose” dove i giovani sognano di andare a vivere presto in una città più grande, dove i supermercati non hanno mai dei prodotti un po’ più particolari – che magari ti servirebbero per cucinare qualcosa di speciale – e dove i mezzi pubblici passano ogni ora e mezza.  
Gli spaccati di vita più vari li ho visti sempre sui mezzi pubblici, forse perché è una vita che li prendo e passo oltre metà giornata sopra di loro, o forse perché sono i luoghi dove ti ritrovi irrimediabilmente costretto a fissare la gente, almeno per passare il tempo facendo qualcosa, anche se non di costruttivo.  
Spesso me ne sto attaccato pigramente ad un palo di sostegno, immaginando che la gente intorno a me si muova a ritmo della musica che passa il mio lettore mp3, e finisco per farmi viaggi mentali che credo che voi non vogliate sapere.  
C’è un qualcosa di malinconico e poetico allo stesso tempo nella ripetitività in cui si succedono i paesaggi che quotidianamente vede un pendolare come me fuori da un finestrino: vedi sempre le stesse cose, ma dipende dai giorni le vedrai in modo diverso. I giorni si succedono, il tempo passa, vedi sempre gli stessi luoghi eppure _non_ ti senti prigioniero, c’è solo quel leggero e persistente vuoto di sottofondo… anche se spesso è dovuto più che altro alla colazione scarna che hai fatto e non c’è nulla di pseudo romantico, in tutto ciò.

La sera in cui iniziò tutto arrivai a casa tardissimo, oltre le 20,30, per via di un ritardo incredibile del treno.  
Le persone che sbuffano per un ritardo mi irritano, perché già di mio mi irrito davanti ad un ritardo, non ho bisogno che altri ribadiscano il concetto ed elenchino tutte le cose che avrebbero da fare _loro_ , quindi avevo alzato al massimo il volume del lettore mp3 e mi ero totalmente isolato acusticamente.  
Stanco, nervoso e affamato, mi tolsi gli auricolari con un gesto secco soltanto quando fui sulla soglia di casa mia, dove mi accolse mia madre – particolarmente preoccupata se avessi preso freddo o meno e pronta a prepararmi chili su chili di pastina in brodo caldo-caldo. Annuii stancamente alle domande di mamma e mi rintanai in camera mia, aspettando che il famoso piatto caldo fosse pronto.  
Accesi il computer portatile, mi sedetti alla scrivania e come prima cosa controllai la posta elettronica – è una mia abitudine.  
In mezzo alle notifiche di Facebook e due mail di spam con dei nomi più inusuali del mio, trovai una mail mandatami da un – o una? – certo _Clownfish_.

Di’ pesce pagliaccio e la prima cosa che mi verrà in mente sarà “Alla ricerca di Nemo” della Disney Pixar.

_Chi era ‘sto pesce pagliaccio che mi cercava?!_

Mi grattai il collo, dubbioso, la mail sembrava non contenere allegati, sembrava _pulita_. Non ricordavo di aver dato il mio indirizzo email a nessuno, ultimamente. Sospirai stancamente e cliccai per leggere.  
Sbarrai gli occhi: c’era moltissimo testo, almeno per i miei standard.  
Iniziai la lettura.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Caro tizio o tizia sconosciuto/a che riceverai questa mail,  
sappi che non ho la più pallida idea di chi tu sia.  
Ho voluto tentare la sorte semplicemente perché non avevo nulla da fare e volevo chiacchierare un po’.  
Come stai? Come va la vita a te?  
Tu, essere umano qualunque che forse non parli nemmeno la mia lingua e ti stai chiedendo chi diavolo sia io e che cosa voglia da te (e se non parli la mia lingua è anche peggio), come te la passi?  
Qui in Italia ci sono 60.231.214 abitanti (sembra il mio indirizzo IP, ma invece è il numero esatto di abitanti, l’ho cercato proprio ora su Wikipedia), è un numero che non so nemmeno leggere bene perché detesto la matematica. In mezzo a tutta questa gente, noi due non ci siamo mai nemmeno incontrati, eppure… mentre io sto qui a non fare nulla, tu cosa fai?  
Camminando in una qualsiasi città si possono incontrare dieci, cento, mille facce diverse, mille vite diverse che condividono solo una cosa: il suolo che calpestano. Ognuno ha la sua vita, le sue domande, i suoi perché. Io ti sto pescando a caso e ti sto fermando, più molesto di un finto raccoglitore di fondi per associazioni inesistenti, e ti sto chiedendo come stai per il puro gusto di spaccare un muro d’indifferenza con una faccia di bronzo.  
Mi risponderai? Questa mail è esistente? Chissà!  
Mi manderai a ‘fanculo? Probabile!  
Un saluto,  
Clownfish.”

Mi passai le mani sul volto, ridendo. Voglio dire, era assurdo! Tra l’altro non capivo nemmeno bene se fosse uomo o donna, accanto al nick non c’era nemmeno l’anno di nascita e, considerando il fatto che il mio nick poteva anche appartenere ad una persona straniera, era già incredibile il fatto che avesse beccato un italiano.  
Mi mordicchiai una nocca della mano, incerto; poi, incuriosito e divertito – e anche un po’ per distrarmi dalla pessima giornata – risposi con un paio di righe.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Ciao, chiunque tu sia!  
Io sto bene, più o meno. Tu?  
La mia mail esiste, ma come mai hai scelto proprio questo nick?  
Kabbab30.”

Inviai e andai a mangiare, anche se la mia testa rimase alla casella di posta. Mangiai in fretta, scottandomi il palato e la lingua nonché lo stomaco, e mi fiondai subito al computer.  
Trovai una mail di risposta.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Non ci posso credere, mi hai risposto sul serio!  
Io sto bene, grazie.  
Beh, ho preso la seconda metà del mio indirizzo mail, @gmail.com, e ho aggiunto un nick diverso dal mio. Considerando che stavo tentando la sorte, ho pensato che dovevo rivolgermi alla mia buona stella, la Stella della Fortuna, e poi ho pensato di aggiungere un numero. Di solito la gente mette il proprio anno o giorno di nascita nel nickname, ho riflettuto qualche secondo e a via di pensare _mese e anno, anno e mese, mese e anno, anno e mese_ , mi è tornata in mente la filastrocca _Trenta giorni ha novembre con aprile, giugno e settembre…_ , hai presente, no? Il primo numero è proprio il trenta, così l’ho aggiunto, mai avrei pensato che mi avresti risposto!  
Come mai hai scelto questo nick?  
Il mio l’ho scelto perché trovo che il pesce pagliaccio sia un animaletto piccolo che sembra buffo e innocuo, però è abbastanza furbo da tenere pulito l’anemone dove vive per proteggersi dai predatori, e poi siamo su internet, nella rete, potrei non avere il nome di un pesce?  
Clownfish.”

Risi divertito dondolandomi sulla sedia girevole. Poteva anche trattarsi di uno scherzo di un qualche mio amico, così decisi di tenermi sul vago ma di rispondergli ancora una volta.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Non sono una persona molto fortunata e quindi non posso dire di avere una buona stella, però il mio animale preferito è il lupo, e guardacaso la stella più luminosa della costellazione del lupo è Kabbab. Il 30 è il mio giorno di nascita.  
Che tipo di noia ti ha portato a tentare di trovare qualcuno che rispondesse alla tua mail?  
Kabbab30.”

Ero così determinato a scoprire innanzi tutto se fosse uno scherzo o meno, e quindi a sondare le sue motivazioni, che non gli chiesi se fosse uomo o donna.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Spesso le persone che mi stanno intorno non seguono quel che dico perché chiacchiero troppo e fantastico ancor di più. Credo che la maggior parte della gente che mi conosce vorrebbe prendermi a randellate. Sul serio.  
Volevo vedere se virtualmente faccio lo stesso effetto e se per caso riuscivo a trovare qualcuno abbastanza folle come me da rispondermi :P  
Clownfish.”

Lessi la sua risposta e aprii la cartella con i file mp3 che avevo sul portatile, vagai a lungo scorrendo i titoli delle canzoni col puntatore del mouse USB, quasi in cerca del sottofondo giusto per rispondergli, per provare a rilassarmi e a far mente locale.  
Effettivamente ero stato un pazzo a rispondergli, ma sembrava innocuo, al massimo avrei bollato la sua mail come spam e non l’avrei più letto, per Messenger usavo pure una mail diversa da quella, non mi avrebbe mai direttamente contattato, qualora mi avesse aggiunto ai suoi contatti senza chiedermi il permesso.  
Digitai velocemente.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Adesso che ti ho risposto, che si fa?  
Kabbab30.”

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Decidi tu, sei tu quello che dovrebbe essere infastidito. O dovrei dire quella?  
Possiamo scriverci un po’ come si faceva ai vecchi tempi, lunghe lettere invece di lunghe chattate su MSN, senza preoccuparci della persona che abbiamo davanti. Possiamo giocare un po’ senza doppi fini – potrei mai provare a corteggiare virtualmente qualcuno senza sapere realmente il suo sesso?  
Scegli.  
Clownfish.”

In mezzo alla ripetitività dei giorni e degli eventi, come una pioggia fresca d’estate, quel pesce pagliaccio entrò nella mia vita.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“E sia, parliamo. O forse dovrei dire giochiamo?  
Kabbab30.”

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Se scopro che sei un sessantenne con la piorrea ci sarà da ridere XD  
Sì, giochiamo! Per adesso parliamo entrambi al maschile e proviamo ad azzeccare qualcosa sull’altro a suon di indizi, chi sbaglia spara una parola e l’altro dovrà scrivere quello gli passa per la testa su quella parola.  
Inizio io per primo, ma con due indizi, visto che è la prima volta!  
L’iniziale del mio nome è compresa fra la G e la S, il mio anno di nascita lo trovi compreso fra il 1980 e il 1998.  
Clownfish.”

Potevano anche essere indizi falsati, ma ormai ero troppo curioso di vedere dove volesse arrivare. Io sono del 1990 e, se proprio dovevo credergli, mi trovavo davanti a qualcuno con al massimo dieci anni più di me, trent’anni, o con minimo otto anni meno di me, dodici anni. La seconda ipotesi non mi sembrava plausibile: troppo piccolo e troppo sveglio, doveva avere almeno quattordici anni, _almeno_.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“La mia iniziale è compresa fra la B e la O, il mio anno di nascita è compreso fra il 1978 e il 1990.  
Provare nomi sia maschili che femminili è dura… Grazia? Gabriele? 1980?  
Kabbab30.”

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Tre su tre sbagliati!  
Carlo? Elena? 1981?  
Parola chiave su cui cianciare: noia.  
Clownfish.”

Mi chiesi come mai cercasse compagnia a caso…

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Sbagliato anche tu!  
Parola chiave: amicizia.  
Ci sentiamo domani con i _temini_? :P  
K.”

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Ok, a domani!  
Buonanotte.  
C.”

Per quella sera restai ancora una volta a fissare lo schermo mordendomi le nocche, incuriosito, attonito, sospettoso e con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto.

 

 

"I computer sono incredibilmente veloci, accurati e stupidi.  
Gli uomini sono incredibilmente lenti, inaccurati e intelligenti.  
L'insieme dei due costituisce una forza incalcolabile."  
 **Albert Einstein**

"Think before you make up your mind  
you don't seem to realise"  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**

  
Io e la mia migliore amica siamo sempre stati due mondi diversi, a partire dai nostri nomi che non c’azzeccano nulla l’uno con l’altro: io Girolamo, lei Sharon.  
Sharon si dichiara vittima delle telenovelas che guardava sua madre, per via del suo nome, ed è già tanto che non l’abbia chiamata _Sceron_. È una ragazza con un evidente problema di peso, ma che non si è mai scoraggiata davanti a ciò: troppo pigra per provare una dieta, ma abbastanza sveglia da non lasciare che i chili aumentino con gli anni, da sempre si cuce da sé i propri vestiti per non dover indossare abiti troppo “da signora” per via della sua taglia fin troppo forte – è difficile trovare vestiti giovanili quando superi abbondantemente la taglia 50. Ama i colori appariscenti e i cappellini di lana da abbinare a guanti e sciarpe – le dico sempre che se mi fa un cappellino con i ferri glielo infilo in bocca, mentre le sciarpe sono sempre gradite, specie d’inverno – è dotata di un’ironia pungente e della dote del rutto libero a tavola dopo i pasti. Sua madre forse si aspettava una delicata fanciulla come quelle delle telenovelas, invece si è ritrovata uno scaricatore di porto vestito con colori a dir poco vivaci.  
Io e Sharon siamo diventati amici perché frequentavamo lo stesso liceo, in classi differenti, e prendevamo gli stessi autobus, ma in realtà, come ha tenuto lei a precisare dopo la nostra prima conversazione…  
«Ehi! Ma tu allora sei quello a cui all’asilo ho tolto il trenino e l’ho fatto piangere, e siccome non smettevi ti ho dato un pugno in testa!»  
Che bei ricordi…  
All’università avevamo scelto facoltà diverse, ma eravamo entrambi pendolari e spesso andavamo a mensa insieme. Come quel giorno in cui le raccontai delle prime mail di Clownfish.  
«Fico! E se è un maniaco?» questo il suo primo commento.  
«Beh» stappai una bottiglietta d’acqua, «se è un maniaco credo che cerchi una donna, non un uomo, ma più che altro credo che si tratti di uno scherzo».  
«Io e te non abbiamo amici che fanno scherzi così imbecilli» storse la bocca.  
«Come dice Einstein “Solo due cose sono infinite: l'universo e la stupidità umana, e non sono sicuro della prima”» le versai da bere e lei ruttò in risposta.  
«E chi pensi che sia stato? Ti prego, non dirmi che credi che sia qualche ammiratrice segreta come nelle commedie romantiche americane per teenagers!»  
«Il giorno in cui crederò in una cosa simile, Hilary Duff sarà nel mio letto: non sono mai stato il tipo da avere ammiratrici segrete. Però la mia email ce l’hanno in tanti, quando non voglio ricevere mail da qualcuno mi basta usare il filtro antispam, quindi effettivamente qualcuno potrebbe averla passata a terzi… o, boh, mi sembra assurdo che scrivendo un nickname a caso qualcuno becchi proprio me! Ci sono miliardi di nick al mondo, centinaia e centinaia di persone nel web che hanno per nickname il nome di stella, esistono ottantotto costellazioni e questo tizio ha scelto proprio Kabbab e il numero trenta? Andiamo, è ridicolo!» scrollai la testa. «Si tratta sicuramente di uno scherzo» affermai sicuro.  
«Quindi adesso vuoi vedere fino a dove si spingerà?»  
«Esattamente! Non esiste il Caso, non esiste che tu fai le cose a caso e _ta-dah!_ ti spunta fuori il risultato giusto! Quanto ci scommetti che se trovo dove abita scoprirò che non è tanto lontano da qui?» insinuai.  
«Magari vedi come va prossimamente, cosa ti chiede» alzò le spalle, «potrebbe anche rivelarsi un’esperienza divertente».  
« _Potrebbe_ » sottolineai.  
«E comunque, su Gmail, se vai su “Mostra originale” potrai vedere il suo indirizzo IP… scommettiamo che scoprirai che non è un nostro concittadino?» insinuò maliziosamente.  
«Sì» ironizzai, «magari scopro che è boliviano, in realtà!»  
«Hai l’impressione che sia un uomo?»  
Ci riflettei su.  
«Potrebbe essere una ragazza… Mia zia mi ha raccontato che i primi anni in cui i cellulari hanno avuto un prezzo accessibile a tutti, le ragazzine giocavano a comporre cifre a caso nel tentativo di conoscere nuove persone. Io non ce l’avrei ‘sta faccia di bronzo» mormorai.  
«Io sì» ribatté lei, fieramente. Le rivolsi un’occhiataccia di sottecchi.  
«Solo una cosa, Giro…» mi disse, mangiando una patatina e indicandomi prima di deglutire, «visto che stai giocando, gioca bene le tue carte. Non si sa mai».

 

 

  
_**amicìzia** _  
_s.f. legame sentimentale basato su affinità di idee e reciproca stima._

_**nòia** _  
_s.f. sensazione sgradevole prodotta dal ripetersi monotono delle stesse azioni,_  
 _dalla mancanza di distrazioni,_  
 _da uno stato di inerzia o di tristezza._

Non appena arrivato a casa accesi il portatile e andai su Gmail; trovai la sua risposta, ma prima di ogni cosa cercai il suo IP e lo passai in rassegna su più siti che ne rivelano la zona d’origine. Ovviamente sapevo che non sono precisi, ma tre su cinque dettero la stessa zona, seppur città diverse, e con un rapido calcolo e con l’aiuto di Google potei affermare con una certa convinzione che C viveva in una città ad almeno a 450 km dalla mia. Decisamente dalla zona non poteva essere un mio amico o conoscente, ma essendo in malafede mi restava il dubbio se non fosse qualcuno che sfruttasse qualcun altro lontano da me per prendermi per i fondelli, un mio amico che avesse chiesto ad una persona che non conoscevo di aiutarlo a farmi questo scherzo.  
Era assurdo, non riuscivo a capacitarmi del fatto che C avesse trovato proprio me, non mi sembrava un Caso.  
Aprii la sua mail e lessi.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Bianca? Flavio? 1983?  
Terzo indizio: non ho gli occhi castani, ma comunque sono di una tonalità scura.  
Amicizia.  
Io ammetto di avere difficoltà a capire quando una persona è mia amica, molto probabilmente perché ho un concetto di amicizia molto alto, o forse troppo ampio.  
Molto alto perché non mi basta l’andare d’accordo a pelle o avere delle idee e degli interessi in comune per diventare amico di una persona – capita che a qualcuno piacciono, per esempio, gli stessi generi musicali che piacciono a me, però magari quella persona fa umanamente schifo – e troppo ampio perché non cercando, appunto, interessi comuni potrei in teoria essere amico di tutti.  
In realtà io sono un individuo molto curioso, mi piace conoscere un sacco di gente stando però _fra la gente_ – odio stare al centro dell’attenzione, mi inibisce dall’interagire – sono un rompipalle perché mi piace sapere sempre per quali motivi si pensa così o cosà, ma il problema è che a via di curiosare finisco con l’interessarmi davvero a poche persone, e questa è una mia colpa. Faccio e dico un sacco di cose, troppe cose, riesco a limitarmi quel tanto che mi basta per non lasciare niente incompleto, ma alla fine non approfondisco mai niente sul serio, così anche con le persone.  
Mi piace essere disponibile, non mi piacciono le persone che non salutano con un sorriso – inclinare appena gli angoli della bocca non è un sorriso – e quando qualcuno mi ricambia un favore, o mi aiuta, finisco col sorprendermi come se fossi ancora un bambino, e lì mi chiedo: lo fai perché sei un mio amico? Oppure perché semplicemente la vita è fatta di scambi e bisogni? Sono disponibile, ma non ingenuo, e divento triste nel constatare di come col tempo sto diventando diffidente.  
So che la mia è una paranoia incredibile, però alle volte mi chiedo se sono sbagliato io, che come un deficiente non capisco quando le persone mi vogliono bene davvero, o se è la gente che è troppo abituata a ricambiare i favori.  
Avere un amico è un bisogno, ma ho paura che nel nostro tempo questo tipo di bisogno si sia confuso con gli altri e io non riesco più a distinguerlo.  
Ogni persona è diversa, ognuno è un piccolo mondo, nella vita non c’è cosa più diversa che potrai incontrare di un altro tuo simile, ma non ci può essere crescita se non c’è confronto fra diversità: da qui il bisogno di avere un amico.  
Io di amici ne ho, per carità, ma alla fine quelli a cui dico tutto sono i soliti due, quindi tutti gli altri cosa sono? È giusto definirli amici?  
Poi c’è da dire che con l’età varia molto quello che vuoi da un amico, perché in contemporanea variano anche le cose che vuoi dall’altro sesso – che improvvisamente diventa un mistero – smetti di credere in alcune cose e credi in altre, ti illudi di meno e cerchi più appoggi e pareri sinceri. Molto probabilmente questa mia confusione è dovuta proprio a questa mia fase di transizione e quando finirà potrò finalmente guardarmi allo specchio e dirmi quanto sono stato coglione a farmi queste paranoie :D  
C.”

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Sbagliato, sbagliato e sbagliato!  
Ilaria? Ignazio? 1990?  
Hai gli occhi di due colori misti? (tipo castano più altro colore?)  
Io ho gli occhi scuri.  
Non so perché, ma tu mi dai l’idea di appartenere a quella categoria di persone che durante una festa pretendono che tutti si divertano. Lo ammetto, io non sopporto questa categoria, spiacente :P rivendico il mio diritto di fare Puffo Brontolone in un angolo da solo.  
Però è vero, quando una persona ti saluta con un vero sorriso è tutt’altra cosa.  
Io ho perennemente la faccia di uno sciroccato mi sa, credo di essere una sorta di Sacerdote del Tempio della Confusione fisica e mentale; non _disordine_ , proprio _confusione_ : mi rendo conto che chi mi vede molto probabilmente mi scambia per un profugo, per via di tutta la roba che mi spunta dallo zaino, che scordo sempre aperto, e per l’aria di uno che sembra perennemente uscito da un campo minato. Se mi fermano per strada per avere informazioni, mando la gente nella direzione opposta e mi accorgo di averlo fatto solo dopo aver cortesemente salutato, oppure mi rendo conto che invece sapevo benissimo dov’era un posto solamente dopo aver detto che non lo conoscevo.  
I tipi come te è come se portassero scompiglio nel mio mondo, mi fanno un po’ lo stesso effetto di quando dormi e qualcuno per svegliarti apre di colpo la finestra, ma non volermene, eh? XD  
Quella fase di cui tu parli, quel capire che non si vuole dalle proprie amicizie le stesse cose di prima, l’ho passata anch’io, e qui forse credo di aver capito FORSE la tua età, uhm…  
Io sono molto selettivo con le amicizie, mi rendo conto di riuscire a dire “ti voglio bene” solo dopo un periodo che varia da un anno ad un anno e mezzo circa, e non mi piace sentirmelo dire subito. Che poi, analizzato letteralmente, “ti voglio bene” è augurare del bene a qualcuno, “ti auguro del bene”… non è che tu ad una persona puoi augurare del male, quindi dire “ti auguro del bene” in sé è anche una cosa carina da dire, allora perché ci si sta così tanto prima di dirlo?  
Boh.  
Forse perché la _vera_ amicizia è una forma d’amore non egoistico e quindi dire “ti voglio bene” con la consapevolezza di dire “ti amo” emotivamente costa molto. L’amore, di ogni tipo, costa perché è fatto di compromessi.  
La noia  & io… uhm…  
La noia in sé non mi preoccupa, non mi preoccupo mai di essere annoiato, però mi spaventa quella degli altri. La gente è capace di fare cose assurde e pazze per non annoiarsi. La gente mente agli altri arricchendo la propria vita di particolari ed episodi che non esistono per intrattenere gli altri, per fare i simpatici, per non annoiarsi; spesso la gente dà aria alla bocca per non annoiarsi e finisce col fare del male agli altri.  
Non c’è niente di più spaventoso che essere se stessi e non aver nulla da raccontare, per alcuni.  
Io sono molto fiero della mia vita obiettivamente inutile: almeno quello che volevo l’ho sempre fatto.  
La monotonia di certi giorni, il ripetersi di treni che passano e che ti portano a chiederti quando finalmente ne potrai prendere liberamente uno, può portare della noia e la conseguente voglia di scappare dalla propria città. Personalmente, non mi fido molto delle persone che vogliono scappare dal posto dove vivono: gli anni che hai passato in un posto ti rendono quel che sei, sia nel bene che nel male, e se prima non affronti i tuoi fantasmi, scappare dalla tua città sarà scappare da se stessi; prima è sempre meglio chiedersi se stiamo male in un posto perché siamo noi stessi a relazionarci male.  
Prossima parola chiave: difetti.  
K.”

Dopo aver firmato rilessi tutto più volte, e più volte evidenziai tutto col mouse, pronto a cancellare ogni cosa con un solo _click_. Mi chiesi se non avessi detto troppo di me, ma poi scossi la testa rispondendomi che non avevo assolutamente detto nulla di me, nemmeno un episodio realmente accaduto: erano solo riflessioni che si sarebbero perse nell’etere, parole che avrebbe letto un possibile sconosciuto. Mi accorsi che mi bruciava il fatto che quei pensieri fossero letti da qualcuno di cui non conoscevo neanche il volto, perché erano parole che non avevo mai detto a nessuno.  
Perché uscivano fuori proprio adesso e così?  
Mormorai un’imprecazione e premetti invio: non avevo nulla da nascondere, _io_. Accantonai ogni pensiero.  
La mail di risposta mi arrivò sul tardi, la lessi in pigiama seduto sul letto, con la schiena poggiata contro il cuscino messo in verticale.

 

 

  
_**difètto** _  
_1 s.m._  
 _mancanza_  
 _2 s.m._  
 _imperfezione fisica o morale_

“Non ho particolari talenti, sono solo appassionatamente curioso.”  
 **Albert Einstein**

  


  
**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com**  
 **A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

  
“Sulla fase di transizione che ti fa cambiare idea sulle amicizie potresti anche aver ragione, chissà, ma l’anno di nascita è comunque sbagliato! :P E così anche i nomi.  
Sì, hai indovinato, ho gli occhi di un colore misto, castani-verdi.  
I miei capelli sono chiari, a te dire che tipo di chiaro…  
Hai gli occhi castani scuri? Tu mi sai di uno con i capelli scuri, non so perché.  
A me la noia degli altri irrita, forse perché, bene o male, le volte in cui sono io a provare noia riesco sempre ad inventarmi qualcosa da fare, mentre il costante ripetere degli altri “cosa facciamo? Mi annoio” mi indispone molto, specie se questi altri pretendono di non annoiarsi chiedendo _a me_ qualcosa di nuovo.  
I miei periodi di noia durano poco, giusto il tempo di trovare qualcosa da fare o una nuova meta per la mia curiosità infantile. Non l’ho mai considerata un problema. L’ultima volta che mi sono annoiato ho deciso di provare a scrivere una mail ad un indirizzo a caso, sperimentando qualcosa di nuovo :P  
I difetti non mi spaventano fino a quando non diventano _vizi_ , e non mi preoccupano fino a quando non noto che la persona che li ha più che provare a limarli li espone, anche con un certo orgoglio, dicendo “io sono fatto così e amen”.  
Credo che la frase “Nessuno è perfetto” sia abusata. Io non sono perfetto, sono un rompipalle, ma la cosa è talmente ovvia che è inutile ribadirla con la frase di cui prima.  
Le persone sono fatte di tante cose, una persona cara la ricordi anche con i suoi difetti, magari ti ritrovi a ridere pensando ad una sua mania o abitudine e quindi il difetto ti diventa in qualche modo caro, un ricordo prezioso; ma è pur vero che se un difetto è grande e rende insopportabili va limato: se tendi ad affrontare le discussioni con un piglio troppo aggressivo, per esempio, non puoi pretendere che l’altra persona che hai di fronte non abbia voglia di prenderti a schiaffi ora e subito, quindi meglio provare a smussare i propri angoli.  
I miei difetti? Non mi accorgo quando la mia curiosità diventa invadenza, a volte, ed esprimo le mie emozioni in modo molto forte, violento, tanto da coinvolgere troppo gli altri. Sono impulsivo quando non dovrei esserlo e riflessivo nei momenti meno opportuni. Difficilmente mi disinnamoro, quindi capita che mi scambino per uno psicopatico perché, dopo che non parlo di una mia determinata passione da tempo, improvvisamente ne riparlo con ardore dopo che sembrava che fosse tutto finito. Guardo troppo intensamente chi ho davanti, non mi rendo conto che finisco col creare imbarazzo.  
Hai un nome composto? Io no.  
1988?  
Parola chiave: paure.  
C.”

 

  
_**paùra** _  
_s.f. stato d'animo, costituito da inquietudine e grave turbamento,_  
 _che si prova al pensiero o alla presenza di un pericolo._

  
Dopo aver finito di leggere fissai la luce bassa del comodino accanto al letto, a lungo, come incantato e perso nei miei pensieri, seguendo vie mentali che non vedevo realmente. Quando poi fui ormai accecato dalla luce, mi puntellai sui gomiti per rialzarmi un po’ e digitai la risposta.  
Mi stavo convincendo del fatto che non dovesse avere un’età così tanto lontana dalla mia, e se da una parte ciò mi faceva in qualche modo piacere, dall’altra mi dicevo che non era possibile che fra milioni e milioni di indirizzi email quel tipo, o tipa, fosse andato a beccare proprio un suo coetaneo. Il Caso non esisteva.  
L’abbinamento occhi chiari/capelli scuri mi è sempre piaciuto, così automaticamente tolsi via l’opzione biondo.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Sì, ho i capelli e gli occhi scuri, sta a te dire che tipo di scuro :P  
Non ho un nome composto. L’anno di nascita è sbagliato! Il tuo è 1991? Hai i capelli castani chiari?  
Laura? Lorenzo?  
Io mi considero abbastanza pieno di difetti, sono soprattutto goffo e pigro, anche se la mia pigrizia viene soprattutto dalla paura di illudermi che mi spinge a non coltivare niente.  
Ecco, la mia più grande paura è illudermi.  
Penso che ognuno di noi abbia nella propria vita delle “colonne”, delle persone che sono state, o sono, dei punti di riferimento, e non sto parlando solo dei propri familiari.  
La vita è fatta per essere vissuta, nello stesso momento in cui metti un piede fuori dalla porta di casa tua sei cosciente del fatto che nell’arco della giornata vivrai qualcosa e nel viverla sarai circondato da persone, i tuoi amici. L’idea di aver compreso male i miei amici, di averli scambiati per qualcosa che non sono, che mi abbiano mentito o tradito… mi terrorizza.  
Credo che bisogna sempre avere un piccolo universo fuori dalla propria casa, sia quando si è ancora figli, sia quando si diventa consorti e genitori, perché dividere gli stessi spazi costantemente non è una favola, comporta dei compromessi che se vissuti costantemente possono spingere alla degenerazione di un rapporto. Le “colonne” esterne alla propria famiglia, le persone che alleggeriscono – o nei momenti opportuni “appesantiscono” – la tua vita sono necessarie, e il bisogno che ti lega a loro è inevitabilmente una sorta di dipendenza: senza ti sentiresti solo e oppresso nel tuo stesso ambiente.  
L’eventuale scoperta che il bene dei miei amici è solo una bugia mi destabilizza, mi fa sentire solo e stupido, mi dà l’impressione di vedere delle crepe formarmi sotto i miei piedi e, inevitabilmente, mi fa mettere duramente in discussione me stesso: quante sono state vere le opinioni che avevano su di me? Quanto mi hanno mentito? Ogni singola risata o lacrima insieme è stata una bugia?  
Non sono il tipo da volere la verità ad ogni costo, io stesso alle volte sono un bugiardo, ma sapere che un rapporto può essere stato un bugia mi sconvolge. Troppo.  
Non ho nemmeno paura della morte.  
Di paure più “semplici” ho, uhm, la paura dei cani di grossa taglia.  
Ricordo che da bambino, in campagna, c’era un mio vicino di casa che teneva sempre il suo enorme cagnolone sciolto. Io avevo l’abitudine di bighellonare per i campi da solo, specie quando falciavano il grano – non so, vedere quella distesa di gambi tagliati, con la sola imposizione di una macchina, mi dava una strana sensazione “epica” di distruzione che mi esaltava, vai a capire tu il perché – e il cane del vicino, vedendomi correre e, forse, intuendo che ero piccolo, mi rincorreva per giocare con me, voleva farmi le feste (in senso buono). Io non lo capivo e così, impaurito, correvo di più, ma anche lui correva di più e alla fine io scappavo via verso casa urlando. Una di quelle volte sono caduto e ho perso una ciabatta, facendo una sorta di pessima figura da Cenerentola. Mia madre, per farmi capire che non dovevo aver paura di quel cane – che seppur grosso era ancora cucciolo come lo ero ancora io – mi prese in braccio e mi disse di andare a recuperare insieme la ciabatta perduta.  
Trovammo il cane accucciato davanti alla scarpa, scodinzolante e con la lingua a penzoloni, ci guardò perplesso; ancora adesso non riesco a capire se indirettamente, in quel frangente, mi disse “I tuoi piedi puzzano”, ma fatto sta che tuttora ho paura dei cani grossi.  
Buonanotte,  
K.”

Rilessi la mail, fissai per qualche secondo lo schermo ed infine premetti invio.  
Forse il detto “lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore” aveva pienamente ragione: per quanto io gli, o le, stessi dicendo qualcosa di me molto probabilmente non avrei mai saputo se, leggendomi, si facesse grasse risate prendendomi in giro. Gli stavo semplicemente dicendo qualcosa di me ad occhi chiusi, libero di non vedere la sua espressione mentre gliene parlavo: era una sensazione strana che in qualche modo mi rendeva come… come _libero_. E un po’ vigliacco allo stesso tempo, perché quella del cane non l’avevo mai detta a nessuno.  
Quante persone sapevano della mia paura dei cani? A quanti avevo detto della scarpa perduta?  
Sharon sapeva della mia paura, ma non di quell’episodio, forse perché non si era mai presentata l’occasione per raccontarglielo, o forse perché non ci capitava mai di raccontarci così a ruota libera, parlavamo soltanto di cosa ci succedeva nel presente: da quando c’eravamo conosciuti le nostre vite si erano intrecciate esattamente da quel punto, tutto ciò che era passato era _passato_ , non erano omissioni, erano cose di cui sinceramente non c’era venuto mai voglia di parlare.  
E improvvisamente scoprivo che invece a me andava parlarne. Con uno sconosciuto.  
Arrestai il sistema, spensi tutto e mi addormentai.  
Al risveglio, appena lavato e vestito, accesi il portatile e controllai stupidamente se mi avesse risposto. La risposta c’era, mi aveva scritto alle due di notte. Stampai la mail e decisi di leggerla in treno.  
Mentre ripiegavo il foglio stampato e lo ficcavo nella tasca superiore dello zaino, pensai solo una cosa: quella situazione stava prendendo una strana piega.

 

“L'importante è non smettere di fare domande.”  
 **Albert Einstein**

“Believe me 'cause now's the time to try  
Don't wait, the chance will pass you by”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**

  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
\- Quando ho iniziato a scrivere la storia ho deciso che il protagonista doveva assolutamente avere un nome che non gli piacesse e un po’ inusuale XD Girolamo mi sembrò perfetto (non me ne vogliano i Girolamo in ascolto XD), in più significa “nome sacro” e si sposava bene al fatto che i due all’inizio decidano di non dirsi il proprio nome :)  
\- I Sum 41 non mi piacciono poi così tanto, ma quando ho ripreso a scrivere questa storia mi sono ritrovata ad ascoltare per puro caso questa canzone su YouTube e… mi sono venute in mente alcune scene. _Some say_ potete ascoltarla QUI.  
\- Quando Girolamo ha detto a Sharon “Solo due cose sono infinite: l'universo e la stupidità umana, e non sono sicuro della prima” sono corsa a googlare la citazione per essere sicura di non sbagliarmi: davanti a me si è aperta una pagina con tantissime citazioni di Einstein, e la prima che ho letto è stata proprio quella sui computer XD mi sono detta “Caro Albert, tu non lo sai, ma io sto scrivendo di due che si mandano mail senza conoscersi, mi sa proprio che fai al caso mio! Grazie!” e ho iniziato a saccheggiare allegramente i suoi pensieri :D  
\- Sharon: io sono classe ’83, provengo da una generazione di ragazze chiamate Pamela, Sue Ellen, Sharon, Deborah, Samantha, Denise e così via e così discorrendo. Principalmente la colpa è di Dallas e Dynasty. E se siete giovani e non conoscete niente di tutto ciò E’ MEGLIO PER VOI.  
\- Le definizioni le ho prese da QUI. Scrivendo e “costruendo” le mail dei due ho sentito l’esigenza di leggere le definizioni “fredde” delle parole e mi sono accorta che, forse, aggiungendole al testo, chi le avrebbe lette avrebbe sentito la mia stessa sensazione di passaggio dal “freddo-bidimensionale” della definizione al “caldo-tridimensionale” della sua elaborazione. O forse sono io che mi sento troppo artistica e sto sparando un mucchio di cavolate di cui voi potevate fare anche a meno (mi sa la seconda).  
\- Di solito sono le storie ad avere una dedica speciale, ma questa volta sono le note: dedico queste note a Naco, che quando le ho passato i capitoli da betare mi ha detto “E le note? ç___ç” E spero che un giorno qualcuno mi dica come mai le mie note piacciono così tanto a tutti XD  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Capitolo 2

“Some say we're better off without  
knowing what life is all about  
I'm sure they'll never realise the way  
it's too late”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


  
Non c’è niente di più bugiardo in natura che il sole d’inverno: fa capolino fra le nuvole, sembra forte e poi ti soffia sulla faccia un vento gelido.  
I treni che circolano nella mia provincia sono molto, molto vecchi: le porte hanno i gradini e non sono di quelle scorrevoli – non si aprono col pulsante – e i sedili sono di vecchia pelle color verde marcio che d’estate puzza sotto i raggi del sole. Quella mattina salii sul treno da solo, Sharon aveva lezioni solo nel pomeriggio quel giorno, e cercai come mia abitudine un posto dove sedermi da solo. Erano le nove passate; i lavoratori pendolari e gli studenti delle superiori prendono in genere i treni della primissima mattinata, così trovai facilmente una coppia di sedili libera. Poggiai i piedi su quello davanti, allentai il nodo della sciarpa e mi calcai di più sugli occhi la visiera del cappello che indossavo: il sole filtrava attraverso i graffiti colorati fatti sui finestrini da qualche teppistello, abbagliandomi con colori strani. Presi il foglio stampato e lessi la mail.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Io non ho paura di un animale in particolare, escluso per quelli velenosi in genere.  
A me piacciono i cani grossi se hanno l’aspetto tenero, tipo il San Bernardo o il Terranova, ma il massimo che mi sono potuto permettere in questi anni è stato un acquario.  
Da piccolo ho avuto una tartaruga con manie suicide: ogni volta che la posavo da qualche parte lei correva verso la finestra che dà sul balcone – sempre e solo quella, tutte le volte – e vedessi come correva! Non riuscivo a capire il detto “lento come una tartaruga”. Poi una volta mi è venuto in mente di comprare due pesci rossi e di farmi un acquario dei pesciolini e due tartarughe; ricordo distintamente di aver preso i sacchetti pieni d’acqua e averli svuotati nell’acquario, poi mi sono girato e quando sono tornato a guardare l’acquario i pesci non c’erano più, e non capivo come mai. Dopo ho visto una cosa strana e rossa uscire dalla bocca di una delle due bestie ancora presenti e ho capito tutto.  
Sulla mia anima da giovane e ingenuo amante degli animali pesano ancora la morti di quei due pesciolini, mentre sul portafogli di mia madre pesa ancora il modo in cui io ho offerto la cena alle mie tartarughe.  
Io credo che la mia eccessiva voglia di fare molte cose dipenda anche dalla mia paura di non riuscire, per dei motivi concreti ed imprevedibili, a fare le cose che più mi piacciono. Ho paura di ammalarmi, di non riuscire più ad usare il mio corpo per fare anche le cose più semplici.  
Sarà che di questi dispiaceri ne ho avuti in famiglia, però l’idea che la mia vita si fermi e si accartocci su se stessa mi fa paura, come mi fa paura l’idea degli altri che soffrono guardandomi soffrire. Detesto dover pentirmi di non aver fatto qualcosa, preferisco agire subito, e non mi piacciono le persone che si lamentano spesso perché non hanno questa o quella cosa.  
Perdere l’uso di anche solo uno dei miei sensi, o quello di un mio arto, mi ucciderebbe dentro. Forse perché sono profondamente attaccato alla vita, ma l’idea di viverla solo a pezzi o dovermi privare di qualcosa mi terrorizza. So che ci sono persone che vivono lo stesso con un handicap, e io le ammiro per la forza e la volontà con cui affrontano tutto e trovano nuove ragioni per andare avanti, ma io forse mi spegnerei miseramente. Vorrei vivere invecchiando, facendo di tutto un po’, senza conoscere malattie che mi distruggano dentro: questa è la mia sola, piccola pretesa.  
Si dà sempre per scontato che certe cose non ti toccheranno mai, che simili dispiaceri siano solo un sottofondo fastidioso che puoi ignorare alzando il volume delle tue risate, poi ti capitano fra capo e collo e devi prenderle così come sono, puoi soltanto o morire con esse o andare avanti con esse.  
Prima che il tempo passi, prima che il giorno successivo a questo arrivi e mi sorprenda con qualcos’altro che ancora non conosco, voglio vivere pienamente quello che ho adesso. Davvero, voglio “invecchiare”.  
Chi mi ha dato il dono della vita, mi ha insegnato come ultima cosa che avrei anche potuto non riceverlo, questo dono, e che niente è scontato.  
Io credo che il cielo sia uguale per tutti, ma che tutti lassù abbiano una propria costellazione personale – tanto per restare in tema col tuo nick. Quelle stelle sono le persone che tu chiami “colonne” e ognuno è libero di seguirle o meno. Ognuno ha la costellazione degli uomini, o le donne, della propria vita. Per esempio, la costellazione degli uomini della mia vita inizia con mio padre, poi mio nonno, mio fratello, il mio migliore amico… ci sono anche persone che non vedo da anni, persone anche che mi hanno fatto male, però per un certo periodo di tempo nella mia vita loro hanno brillato e io le ho seguite, semplicemente seguite. Sono state le mie stelle nella mia porzione di cielo, non rinnego niente, preferisco non inquinare mai i ricordi di chi ho amato.  
Anch’io alle volte ho paura di illudermi e ciò mi rende pigro dall’approfondire dei rapporti, però poi guardo questo cielo e mi rendo conto che per quanto alcune mie relazioni siano state sbagliate o mi abbiano fatto male, mi hanno reso quello che sono e per certi versi mi hanno guidato e mi guidano ancora.  
Non mi hai detto la prossima parola chiave, peggio per te :P  
No, non sono del 1991 e i nomi sono sbagliati. Sì, ho i capelli castani chiari, che bravo, hai indovinato! :P  
Tu mi sa che sei tutto castano scuro, ti ci vedo proprio con la faccia di uno che sembra sempre scazzato XD (non so perché).  
Maurizio? Eleonora? 1990?  
Parola chiava: abitudine.  
C.”

Cazzo.  
Aveva indovinato il mio anno di nascita.  
Ripiegai il foglio e lo rimisi nella tasca dello zaino, mi misi ad ascoltare un po’ di musica col lettore mp3, a braccia conserte, fissando ostinatamente quel pezzetto di paesaggio che si vedeva tra un graffito e l’altro, senza realmente vederlo.  
Cosa fare, adesso? Dirgli che aveva indovinato o meno? Avevo la sensazione che la nostra età fosse più vicina di quanto pensassi: finora avevo messo fuori gioco il 1980, il 1990 e il 1991, a quel punto avrei potuto giocare o sul 1992 o sul 1989; a pelle non credevo che avesse meno di diciotto anni.  
Quell’ultima email mi aveva offerto un piccolo spaccato della sua vita, senza tanti giri di parole mi aveva detto qualcosa di lui molto importante. Aveva perso uno dei genitori, forse per un tumore e non tanti anni fa. L’aveva detto in modo semplice e schietto, quasi chiedendomi implicitamente di non parlarne oltre e che comunque sì, l’aveva superata, solo che certi dolori restano per sempre e speri di non viverli direttamente su di te prossimamente.  
Cosa poteva cambiarmi dirgli il mio anno di nascita?  
 _450 km circa di distanza…_  
Mi venne in mente la sua prima mail, dove parlava di quante persone ci sono al mondo, di come ognuno cammini per la strada senza prestare troppa attenzione a chi gli passa accanto: in quel momento io ero su un treno, stavo andando a lezione e avevo letto la sua email. Lui, o lei, cosa stava facendo?  
Eravamo due persone che non si conoscevano, che stavano facendo azioni diverse e lontane nello spazio, ma che però condividevano una mail, un segreto.  
Avessi detto a qualcuno che non fosse Sharon che avevo iniziato a parlare con uno sconosciuto via mail mi avrebbe preso per pazzo, era qualcosa di troppo surreale, e in effetti non era mia intenzione di dirlo a nessuno: era qualcosa di solo mio, di segreto. Mi resi conto che il contenuto di quelle mail non l’avrebbe saputo neanche Sharon.  
Stavo scegliendo di parlare con un estraneo, piuttosto che con un amico.  
A quel punto mi sentivo abbastanza sicuro da poter affermare che C non era davvero qualcuno che conoscevo in vena di scherzi – il suo modo di parlare non mi suonava per niente familiare, non lo conoscevo davvero – e poi era proprio vero, “lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore”: che senso aveva mentirgli su di me se eravamo così lontani? Che senso aveva nascondergli qualcosa?  
Parlavo con uno sconosciuto perché mi costava emotivamente di meno dirgli tutta la verità, e continuavo a sentirmi libero e vigliacco allo stesso tempo: su internet basta un _click_ per evitare per sempre una persona chiudendo una scheda o una finestra di conversazione.

“È difficile sapere cosa sia la verità,  
ma a volte è molto facile riconoscere una falsità.”  
 **Albert Einstein**

_**abitùdine** _   
_s.f. inclinazione acquisita con la ripetizione degli stessi atti;_   
_consuetudine, assuefazione_   


  
I colori della camera di Sharon vertevano sul viola-fuxia, non mi entusiasmavano, come del resto non mi entusiasmava il fatto che spesso, quando andavo a trovarla come quel giorno, la trovassi sul letto a sferruzzare a maglia.  
«Secondo me, non ha nemmeno senso non dirsi il proprio nome di Battesimo» sentenziò.  
«Sì, hai ragione, ma credo che…» provai ad articolare una risposta coerente giocherellando col pomello del cassetto della sua scrivania, a cui ero seduto, «credo che questo faccia parte del “gioco”: è come se non avesse davvero importanza chi siamo, chi si cela dietro un nick, parliamo e basta».  
«E cosa farai il giorno in cui inizierete a flirtare?» insinuò sorridendo in modo furbo. Mi accigliai.  
«Non flirteremo! Dio mio, non so nemmeno se sia uomo o donna!»  
«Sii onesto con te stesso: speri che sia una donna, ti stai facendo troppe paranoie su queste lettere, ti intrigano…»  
«Sì, è vero» ammisi, «in un certo senso mi affascina, ma non penso davvero che cominceremo a flirtare già da ora, senza sapere nulla l’uno dell’altro! Sarebbe assurdo!» scrollai le spalle. Lei posò i ferri e allungò una mano verso il vassoio che aveva portato in camera quando ero venuto a trovarla, prese un bicchiere e sorseggiò un po’ di succo di frutta, pensosa.  
«Tu sai che concezione ho io dell’amore, no?»  
«A cosa ti riferisci, al fatto che non importa chi o cosa sei se ami? Che non importa se chi ami è uomo, donna, cosa, macchina o animale perché ciò non toglie il fatto che stai amando sul serio?»  
«Beh» borbottò, «lasciando stare gli animali, il concetto è quello. Cosa toglie al fatto che tu stai provando qualcosa l’identità della cosa stessa?» mi chiese, riflessiva.  
«Non ho mai pensato di stare con un uomo, Sha» tagliai corto, «ci sono alcune cose che mi mancherebbero, e non sto parlando di cose che fisicamente hanno solo le donne» precisai subito, vedendola aprir bocca con espressione maliziosa. Tacque imbronciata. «È tutta una questione di esigenze e bisogni che non ti so spiegare bene a parole, un uomo e una donna hanno temperamenti diversi, modi diversi di esperire le proprie emozioni e io… non mi sento bene con un uomo accanto, preferisco le donne».  
«Hai detto bene» puntualizzò, indicandomi con un dito, « _preferisci_ , ciò non vuol dire che tu possa anche _accettare_ un uomo!»  
«Sha, per favore!» mi passai le mani sul volto. «Non cominciare con la storia “c’è un bisessuale dentro ognuno di noi!” Perché secondo te le persone non possono essere semplicemente etero, gay e bisessuali?! Perché devono essere _tutte_ bisessuali?!» Questa sua teoria mi ha sempre spinto a voglie omicida nei suoi confronti.  
Un rutto in risposta. Aggrottai le sopracciglia, lei schioccò la lingua.  
«Credo che nella vita ci si “riconosca”» riprese il suo discorso, «incontri le persone e inizi ad andar d’accordo con loro perché c’è qualcosa in loro che “riconosci”. È come se ognuno di noi avesse un piccolo pulsante che s’illumina di rosso quando incontra la persona giusta, sia che poi questa persona diventi nostra amica, sia che poi diventi un nostro amante. Ci si riconosce, si vede nell’altro un qualcosa di indefinibile che crea un attaccamento».  
«Quindi, secondo te» dissi con tono sarcastico, «il mio pulsante in questo momento si è illuminato di rosso?»  
«Esattamente» sorrise trionfante.  
«Hai torto» ribattei, sicuro di me.  
«Ho ragione» insisté, tornando a sferruzzare. «E siccome l’hai riconosciuto, non importa se è uomo o donna: ti sei attaccato» continuò, annuendo con fare saputo.  
«Mi sa che tu leggi troppi manga yaoi» brontolai.  
«Sarà…» sospirò, alzando le spalle.  
«Dillo che non aspetti altro che io abbia una relazione omosessuale per scattare tante foto a me e al mio ragazzo…» continuai, ironico e sospettoso.  
«Uhm, sì, potrebbe essere» replicò, fintamente vaga.  
Mi strinsi la radice del naso fra le dita.  
«Credo che gli darò conferma del mio anno di nascita» dissi atono.  
«Bravo» annuì, senza staccare gli occhi dal lavoro a maglia. «Già che ci sei potresti anche dargli il tuo contatto MSN».  
«No!» risposi secco. «Aggiungendomi ai suoi contatti potrebbe vedere i miei amici aggiunti nel profilo, non mi va!»  
«E creati un account di proposito» suggerì.  
«Ma anche no!» sbuffai. «Che cavolo di confusione che avrei, poi! Non sono mai stato il tipo da doppio account!» gesticolai nervosamente.  
«Non vuoi proprio sapere che tipo di persona sia?» insisté, provando a tentarmi. «Per mail si ha tempo più riflettere e rispondere per bene, ma su una chat su MSN live? Sarà più diretto, tutta un’altra cosa. O hai paura di risultare poco figo in una conversazione in tempo reale?»  
«Non mi sto certo ponendo il problema di essere figo o meno agli occhi di uno sconosciuto!»  
«Ah, no?» si finse sorpresa. «A me sta sembrando proprio così!»  
«Stai per caso giocando a fare il mio piccolo diavoletto tentatore personale?» le domandi, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Così pare» sorrise ironica.  
«Ok, potrei farlo» dissi, alzando un dito. « _Potrei_ , ma non credo che lo farò».  
Quelle furono le mie ultime famose parole.

 

Poco più di due ore dopo, mi ritrovai a fissare attonito lo schermo del mio portatile, fermo sulla pagina su cui avevo appena creato una nuova email per Messenger. Giusto poco prima avevo aperto Gmail per provare a rispondergli, ma Sharon mi aveva messo quel tarlo in testa – lei sapeva bene come mettermi i tarli in testa, era una vita che lo faceva, era il suo hobby preferito – e io adesso ero lì, a mordermi le nocche ripetendomi quanto ero cazzone.  
Il prossimo passo quale sarebbe stato? Dirgli chi ero su Facebook?!  
Sospirai stancamente, aprii la pagina per scrivere un nuovo messaggio su Gmail e presi la mia decisione.

**Da: kabbab30@gmail.com  
A: happyclownfish@gmail.com**

“Interrompo la corrispondenza veloce di mail con una proposta: e se chattassimo su MSN?  
Poi, se proprio vogliamo continuare a giocare a scoprire le nostre identità, potremmo creare degli account nuovi per non vedere l’uno il profilo dell’altro.  
Ovviamente sei libero di declinare l’offerta :D  
Trovi il mio contatto appena creato qui sotto.  
K.”

Giocherellai nervosamente col puntatore del mouse per qualche secondo e alla fine inviai.  
In quel momento fui certo che un qualcosa sicuramente sarebbe successo, cosa non sapevo, ma qualcosa sicuramente.

 

Quando ero collegato su internet tenevo sempre Messenger avviato, ma lo tenevo sullo stato “Invisibile” quando studiavo. Quella sera ero seduto sul letto col portatile aperto ai piedi, “Invisibile” sull’account primario, “Non al computer” su quello secondario creato per C.  
Quando di sottecchi vidi sulla barra degli strumenti una finestra illuminarsi di arancione, ammetto che la matita con cui stavo sottolineando il manuale che studiavo mi scivolò dalla mano: misi immediatamente tutto da parte, posando ogni cosa malamente sul comodino, e poggiai il portatile sulle ginocchia.  
C’era una sola persona che poteva aggiungermi a quel contatto nuovo. Lui. O lei. C insomma.  
E infatti dal nickname sembrava proprio C.  
Lo aggiunsi anch’io.  
Attesi.  
Attesi ancora.  
Pensai che forse anche C stava attendendo.  
Stavamo attendendo in due.  
Eravamo due cretini?  
Mi rigirai i pollici: come iniziare una conversazione con un perfetto sconosciuto? Nella mia vita su internet avevo solo chattato con persone che conoscevo anche nella mia vita reale…  
Strizzai gli occhi e sospirai: ero stato io ad invitarlo a chattare, come minimo dovevo essere io il primo ad iniziare. Aprii una finestra di conversazione e mi concentrai con forza sulla difficilissima operazione della digitazione di un saluto, quando ecco che sotto i miei occhi comparve un “Ciao!”  
Avevamo aperto una finestra di conversazione in contemporanea, solo che C era stato più veloce di me a digitare.  
Mi schiarii la voce, per quanto inutile fosse visto che non parlavamo a voce.

**K:** Ciao!  
 **C:** tutto bene?  
 **K:** sì, tutto ok? Tu?  
 **C:** abbastanza. Com’è il tempo da te?  
 **K:** nuvoloso  
 **C:** anche da me. Adesso possiamo parlare delle mezze stagioni? XD

Risi scuotendo la testa.

**K:** potremmo anche parlare degli abiti che non fanno il monaco  
 **C:** l’ho sempre detto che il clero dovrebbe cambiare sarto! Scherzi a parte, cosa ti ha spinto a voler passare dalle mail alla chat?  
 **K:** mi avrebbe fatto piacere avere un senso di dinamicità nelle nostre conversazioni. E a te cos’ha spinto ad accettare?  
 **C:** vedere dove volevi arrivare  
 **K:** mi sa che siamo in due a voler vedere dove si andrà ad arrivare, considerando che è per questo che ho risposto alle tue prime mail…  
 **C:** :P  
 **K:** e comunque hai indovinato l’anno, sono del 1990  
 **C:** DAVVERO?  
 **K:** sì, ho vent’anni. Però adesso tocca a me scoprire la tua età! 1989?  
 **C:** SDENG! Sbagliato!  
 **K:** 1988?  
 **C:** SDENG! Sbagliato!  
 **K:** 1992?  
 **C:** indovinato! Ho diciotto anni  
 **K:** uh, sei più piccolo di me  
 **C:** già, e ciò vale a dire che se le cose fossero giuste e magicamente perfette come nei film, io dovrei essere una donna e tu un uomo! Pensa!  
 **K:** oppure potremmo fare la coppia alternativa, dove la donna fa la figa stando con un uomo più giovane di lei!  
 **C:** eh! Ma comunque, hai i capelli e gli occhi castani scuri?  
 **K:** sì, hai indovinato. E tu sei castano chiaro con gli occhi castano-verdi?  
 **C:** sì, ma verde del tipo verde palude, verde rospo  
 **K:** anche i rospi hanno una loro bellezza, altrimenti non sarebbero così tanto presenti nelle fiabe  
 **C:** però, se mi baci non divento un principe azzurro, al massimo mi tramuto in Raffaella Carrà e ti canto “Tanti auguri”  
 **K:** preferisco il Tuca-Tuca, anche se l’ultima volta che ho provato a fare il casché sono rimasto dov’ero, non ne ho un bel ricordo  
 **C:** hanno dovuto chiamare il carro attrezzi?  
 **K:** zitto che sono ancora ricoverato nel reparto geriatrico!  
 **C:** dai, dimmi-dimmi, che fai nella vita? Sempre se vuoi dirmelo…  
 **K:** studio Scienze Politiche, sono uno studente pendolare  
 **C:** io sono all’ultimo anno del liceo classico, ancora non ho ben deciso cosa studierò dopo, ma comunque qualcosa sempre del ramo umanistico  
 **K:** e il tuo nome? Ti chiami Arcibaldo? Gennaro? Ignazio? Oreste? Orazio?  
 **C:** naaah, niente di simile, però ho un nome un po’ inusuale, nel senso che non è molto comune, è un po’ un nome “da nonni”

Il mio cervello andò brevemente in pausa.

**K:** è un nome italiano, però, o straniero?  
 **C:** no, italiano-italiano, anche se perlopiù mi faccio chiamare con un diminutivo della versione inglese, però gli indizi per la mia iniziale corrispondono al mio vero nome  
 **K:** anche il mio è un nome un po’ inusuale…  
 **C:** non è che abbiamo lo stesso nome? XD  
 **K:** sarebbe il colmo, ma la versione inglese del mio nome non è poi così bella, non credo sia lo stesso…  
 **C:** dai, visto che sei stato tu a fare il primo passo e a darmi il tuo contatto, ti regalo la mia iniziale!  
 **K:** troppo buono! Qual è?  
 **C:** G

Il mio cervello fece una pausa un po’ più lunga della precedente.

**K:** anche la mia…  
 **C:** noooooooooooo!!!  
 **K:** e invece sì XD  
 **C:** ma io non posso credere che abbiamo entrambi lo stesso nome!  
 **K:** beh, se scopriamo di essere entrambi uomini o entrambe donne potrebbe anche essere! Perché no?  
 **C:** sarebbe un caso stranissimo!  
 **K:** dopo il caso di aver trovato proprio la mia email fra milioni di altre non mi sorprenderebbe  
 **C:** ma parlando onestamente, secondo te, sono uomo o donna?

Il mio cervello si prese una lunga pausa.

**K:** non so, e se per adesso non facessimo ipotesi sul sesso?  
 **C:** anche perché il sesso è meglio farlo che pensarlo?  
 **K:** esattamente! XD  
 **C:** dai, torniamo a parlare di noi. Non mi hai ancora parlato delle tue abitudini!  
 **K:** uhm, che cosa potrei dirti…

Ero sul letto, la schiena contro il cuscino e il portatile sulle ginocchia piegate verso il petto. Guardai distrattamente il pavimento e vidi le mie ciabatte.

**K:** non riesco ad addormentarmi se non so che le mie ciabatte sono perfettamente allineate sotto il letto, sopra il tappeto  
 **C:** eh? XD  
 **K:** giuro! Mi è capitato di dormire a casa di amici, c’è molta confusione quando si dorme tutti insieme, no? Può capire che le tue ciabatte finiscano in altri posti, lontano dal letto, e io in quel momento ho realizzato che divento isterico se non so che ho le ciabatte a portata di piede sotto il letto  
 **C:** XDDD  
 **K:** non prendo sonno, sul serio! Cioè, anche a casa, prima di dormire non butto mai le ciabatte dove capitano, sempre allineate e, soprattutto, con i talloni rivolti verso il materasso: me le tolgo solo una volta seduto sul letto  
 **C:** io invece devo sempre allineare allo stesso modo il cellulare sul comodino, prima di dormire  
 **K:** e ridi di me?! XD  
 **C:** ma non posso farcela! Devo sapere che è messo parallelo al cavo della lampada! Anche perché così la mattina, quando suona per svegliarmi (uso il cellulare come sveglia), so orientativamente dove si trova e non do manate alla rinfusa, vuoi mettere?  
 **K:** sì, tutte scuse per nascondere la tua psicopatia! Di’ la verità: sei un serial killer psicopatico che sta cercando di adescare la sua prossima vittima su internet!  
 **C:** mi hai scoperto, effettivamente ho un coltellaccio da macellaio nascosto sotto la tastiera  
 **K:** hai pure i tasti impiastricciati di sangue?  
 **C:** guarda, se c’è anche sangue non lo so, ma considerando che davanti al computer ci mangio, non ho idea di cosa possa esserci sotto i tasti!  
 **K:** da dove scrivi? Portatile o fisso?  
 **C:** portatile  
 **K:** pure io, anche se in questo momento mi sta seccando tantissimo non usare il mouse USB, è una sorta di feticcio per me  
 **C:** devo dedurre che sei sul letto?  
 **K:** sì  
 **C:** anch’io! Uao! Dai, accendiamo la web cam e facciamo cose zozze!  
 **K:** sì, adesso ti dico come sono vestito e tu mi dici cosa togliermi per prima!  
 **C:** e poi comincerò a chiamarti porca e a dirti che voglio sculacciarti!

Ancora una volta risi passandomi la mano sulla faccia.

**K:** e dopodiché arriveranno i tuoi, leggeranno cosa ti scrivo e mi faranno arrestare XD  
 **C:** XD no, ma sai, io mi sono sempre immaginato quei tizi che fanno chat erotiche… hai presente se poi in realtà sono due nonnetti senza denti che si stanno parlando?  
 **K:** ma tu che sai! Stai parlando con me e non sai cosa ti nascondo!  
 **C:** e cosa mi nascondi, eh? Dimmelo, dimmelo!  
 **K:** in realtà io…  
 **C:** in realtà tu?  
 **K:** sono un transessuale confuso, sono donna i giorni dispari, maschio i giorni pari  
 **C:** io invece in realtà ho la coda, le orecchie e la pelle verde  
 **K:** sei un incrocio fra un alieno e Topolino?  
 **C:** sì, ma non dirlo a Minnie  
 **K:** ok, hai la mia parola. Però…

Il mio cervello riprese lentamente a funzionare.

**K:** …abbiamo entrambi Gmail, tu non hai proprio visto mai-mai-mai il mio IP e la mia zona d’origine?  
 **C:** no, mai  
 **K:** ma perché non hai mai pensato di farlo, o perché non hai voluto farlo?  
 **C:** perché mi piacerebbe che fossi tu a dirmelo :D

Il mio cervello fece lentamente retromarcia.

**K:** l’ammetto, all’inizio ero in malafede, quindi io il tuo l’ho visto, so più o meno di dove sei  
 **C:** ah! E siamo abbastanza lontani? Non sei a portata del mio coltello?  
 **K:** vivi a circa 450 km da casa mia  
 **C:** :O ah, però!  
 **K:** beh, non è neanche poi così lontano, non è come dire, per esempio, una città del nord e una delle isole maggiori  
 **C:** beh, questo sì… però, cavoli, tu sai almeno la mia provincia! Non è giusto! :P  
 **K:** io vivo sul mare, sono a 450 km da te, usa Google e fatti un paio di calcoli :P  
 **C:** sei crudele!  
 **K:** pensa se fossi una donna con le sue cose…  
 **C:** se sei una donna, al momento non hai le tue cose, credo…  
 **K:** uhm, sì, diciamo che al momento non ho le mie cose…  
 **C:** sta’ un po’ a vedere che COSE hai  
 **K:** e chissà che COSE hai TU  
 **C:** potremmo fare la sagra delle COSE… Intanto, grazie a Santo Google, ho scoperto che non sei isolano  
 **K:** indovinato, anche se il mare per me è sempre stato qualcosa d’importante, ma non spiegare bene il perché, forse perché è sempre stato presente nei miei rapporti più importanti  
 **C:** in che senso?  
 **K:** quando con gli amici o le amiche c’è da parlare di qualcosa andiamo sempre in macchina fino alla zona non balneare, lontana dal porto: si abbassa il volume dell’autoradio, si accende una sigaretta e si parla. Fissando il mare. Non so dirti perché abbiamo preso quest’abitudine, forse perché sappiamo che in quel posto non c’è mai nessuno e ormai è diventato “nostro”, è qualcosa che fa parte di noi, delle nostre abitudini  
 **C:** quindi sei abbastanza legato al “tuo” mare?  
 **K:** sì. Io sono abituato a vedere il mare ovunque nella mia città, anche quando sono al centro storico mi basta girarmi e guardare in fondo ad una via per vedere uno scorcio del lungomare, così quelle volte che sono stato nell’entroterra o in città del nord Italia, lontane dal mare, ho sempre avuto la sensazione che girandomi e guardando in fondo ad una strada lo avrei visto. Però non è così e quando lo constato finisco sempre per sentirmi un po’ “prigioniero” dentro la terra, senza uno sbocco  
 **C:** hai il mare dentro  
 **K:** credo di sì  
 **C:** non credi che sia un po’ come dire che hai la libertà e la tua casa dentro?

Alzai lo sguardo verso la parete su cui tenevo appese delle foto scattate al mare con degli amici.

**K:** forse sì

Quella sera finimmo di chattare oltre l’una di notte. Il problema era che saltavamo come grilli da un argomento all’altro senza alcun nesso logico, sembravamo sempre pronti a cogliere al balzo l’uno la palla dell’altro in una sorta di circolo infinito.  
Io di lui sapevo nulla e tutto contemporaneamente, alla fine. E la cosa m’incuriosiva e mi spaventava. Forse ne ero spaventato perché era un rapporto assolutamente non convenzionale, dove non c’era una vera motivazione che ci portava a conoscerci se non la mera curiosità: quando era stata l’ultima volta che avevo parlato con qualcuno solo perché m’incuriosiva?  
La sera dopo chattammo di nuovo.  
E quella dopo ancora, pure.  
La terza sera mi disse che stava guardando un film alla TV, in camera, gli chiesi che canale fosse e finimmo col guardarlo insieme commentandolo in chat e facendoci grasse risate.  
Ormai sapevo che tipo di portatile aveva, il suo sistema operativo e il browser che usava, a che ora di solito mangiava la sera, quante volte andava in bagno dopo cena (mettendo “Non al computer”), che genere di musica ascoltava (nel sottonick su MSN comparivano i titoli delle canzoni che ascoltava mentre chattavamo), che aveva un piumone arancione e detestava indossare i calzini se non aveva le scarpe, che l’unico tipo di verdura che mangiava era l’insalata e che odiava lavare i piatti.  
Ma non sapevo ancora se era uomo o donna e che faccia aveva.  
Quando dissi ciò a Sharon eravamo in macchina davanti al mare, entrambi con una sigaretta accesa e le cinture di sicurezza slacciate. Lei si girò verso di me guardandomi assottigliando gli occhi e sorridendo maliziosamente.  
«A che gioco stai giocando, Girolamo?»  
«Non sto giocando a nessun gioco!» sbuffai.  
«Allora rispondi a questa domanda: fino a quando continuerete a parlarvi senza mai vedervi neanche in foto?»  
«Ci conosciamo virtualmente soltanto da due settimane!» precisai «Per favore, non parlare di colpo di fulmine virtuale!» aggiunsi con tono lamentoso.  
«Ne riparleremo quando arriverete a mandarvi SMS più volte al giorno!» in risposta le rivolsi un’occhiataccia.  
«C mi dà un senso di spensieratezza che pensavo di aver perduto» confessai riluttante, «negli ultimi anni della mia vita forse mi sono troppo concentrato sul futuro, su di me, e ho visto poco gli altri, lui invece è il mio contrario: ama proprio scoprire gli altri, forse per via della sua età… ci sono solo due anni di differenza, fra me e lui, però lui è ancora a confine di un mondo in cui io ormai sono; fuori dalla scuola la vita è un’altra cosa…»  
«Sai, Giro» espirò il fumo volgendo nuovamente lo sguardo al mare, «fondamentalmente non c’è nulla di sbagliato in quel che stai facendo, perché ti fai tutte queste paranoie?»  
«Probabilmente perché ho paura che mi stia prendendo per il culo e non mi stia dicendo la verità su di lui?» ipotizzai. «Non è che io gli stia raccontando chissà che cosa su di me, però il fatto di non averlo davanti agli occhi certe volte mi spinge a parlare, parlare, parlare…» mi bloccai, mi sentii molto patetico. «Forse più che altro avrei bisogno di un buon psicoterapeuta, sono loro di solito che ti spingono a parlare ad oltranza senza dirti mai niente» feci del sarcasmo su me stesso, Sharon rise.  
«Sai che da quando parli con lui sei meno teso? Dico sul serio, forse in qualche modo ti ha fatto bene conoscere qualcuno fuori dalla nostra cerchia di amici, qualcuno con cui parlare partendo proprio da zero perché è lontano, troppo lontano da te».  
«Credo che sia proprio questo il punto» mi accorsi di parlare con tono assente, «con lui non nascondo niente di me perché non ho niente da perdere, ma paradossalmente sto così tanto scoprendo il fianco che mi ritrovo ad aver tutto da perdere. Forse è la paura che possa prendermi in giro a spingermi a non voler sapere molto su di lui».  
«Sei convinto che sia un uomo» asserì con fermezza.  
«Credo di aver pochi dubbi al riguardo» e con amarezza buttai il mozzicone della sigaretta fuori dal finestrino. Perché una parte di me voleva cullarsi nell’idea che fosse una donna, per quanto già il solo parlare con lui mi facesse stare bene.

 

La luce della lampada sul comodino accesa, il pigiama già addosso, il piumone sulle gambe, gli auricolari collegati al portatile per non disturbare il resto della famiglia che dormiva, e un telefilm in streaming da commentare insieme a C. Ogni tanto mi coprivo con forza la bocca con una mano per non svegliare tutta la casa con le mie risate, ma il problema era che lo facevamo apposta: più ci dicevamo l’un l’altro “smettila o di questo passo sveglierò tutti!” più spingevamo l’altro di proposito a ridere.  
Prima d’allora non avevo mai pensato quanto effettivamente potesse essere dannatamente divertente guardare un telefilm malfatto per il puro gusto di commentarlo con qualcuno in modo sarcastico, alla fine quasi volevo bene a quei personaggi assurdi.

**C:** no, perché secondo loro, gli sceneggiatori dico, è normale essere così idioti, capisci? Per loro quella non è una figura di merda colossale, è solo come, che so, aver sbagliato numero  
 **K:** se vogliamo parlare di figure di merda colossali facciamo notte  
 **C:** ti faccio presente che sono quasi le due di notte, quindi più che altro facciamo l’alba! Cazzo, io ho la sveglia alle 6,30, ho la scuola domani!  
 **K:** dai, stacchiamo, altrimenti domani non ti reggerai in piedi  
 **C:** no, adesso tu mi racconti una tua figura di merda, lo pretendo!

Ci pensai su, tornai indietro con la memoria fino a quando non ne trovai una abbastanza grossa.

**K:** dunque, avevo quindici anni, ero giovane e di belle speranze ed ero al mare con delle mie amiche. Loro volevano andare in pedalò, e mi scassarono le palle fino a quando non fui d’accordo anch’io, solo che alla fine non trovammo disponibile quello che volevano loro, bianco e azzurro con lo scivolo, ma solo quello “classico” arancione, pure un modello un po’ vecchiotto. Insomma, il bagnino ci aiutò a metterlo in mare, noi tutti contenti… Ora, si dà il caso che NESSUNO di noi aveva mai guidato prima un pedalò, non sapevamo nemmeno come ammararlo, quindi una volta in acqua siamo tutti saliti a bordo e pedalavamo, pedalavamo, pedalavamo, solo che non succedeva un cazzo… stavavamo sempre fermi e ad un tratto abbiamo sentito alle nostre spalle un sacco di risate: ci siamo girati e abbiamo visto tutto il lido ridere perché noi, come dei perfetti idioti, non avevamo capito che prima dovevamo andare dove l’acqua era abbastanza alta, non salirci subito tutti sopra, per questo non ci muovevamo  
 **C:** XDDDDDDD Ma come avete fatto a non pensarci?!  
 **K:** non lo so! Ho solo dei ricordi molto confusi del dopo, ricordo vagamente che le ragazze cominciarono a starnazzare come oche vergognandosi della magra figura, io ed un’altra tizia siamo scesi giù per spingere il pedalò e altre due hanno iniziato a pedalare a tutta birra. Solo che quelle due non sapevano guidarlo, quindi man mano mettevano sotto tutti i bagnanti con la stessa velocità di una trebbiatrice e noi dietro che spingevamo senza sapere dove cazzo andavamo, sentivamo solo le urla  
 **C:** XDDDD non posso farcela  
 **K:** ma fu epico! Perché noi volevamo andarcene per sottrarci alle risate, solo che nel frattempo ammazzavamo gente a caso e andavamo in orizzontale invece che dritto, a zonzo per il lido, e noi da dietro che ad un certo punto siamo stati tirati su con forza sul pedalò, come se fossimo sacchi di patate. Una fuga meravigliosa!  
 **C:** io vi sto immaginando come se foste un cartone animato, sappilo!  
 **K:** in effetti, non è che ci stai andando tanto lontano! XD Tu, la più grande cazzata che hai fatto?  
 **C:** oddio, se dobbiamo parlare di cazzate e non di figure di merda, io una volta ne ho fatta una TROPPO grossa :(  
 **K:** pentito?  
 **C:** beh, pentito è anche dire poco, non mi sono piaciuto in quel frangente  
 **K:** perché? Che hai fatto?  
 **C:** uhm, ecco… ho avuto una storiella omosessuale con la persona che stava con la mia migliore amica

Il mio cervello si fermò e la mia vista andò brevemente in vacanza.

**C:** cioè, mi spiego meglio. È stato due anni fa, era estate, eravamo sulla spiaggia ed eravamo tutti ubriachi persi. La mia amica aveva vomitato e si era sentita male e noi, anche se completamente sbronzi, l’abbiamo pulita e messa al sicuro nell’auto di un altro amico. Purtroppo eravamo completamente andati, ci siamo messi come due idioti a parlare di sesso, a raccontarci quello che avevamo fatto e non fatto e a fare gesti, e per scherzo ci siamo toccati. Ma ci è piaciuto e non abbiamo smesso  
 **K:** ma l’avete proprio fatto?  
 **C:** no, non fino in fondo, fortunatamente, però il post sbronza è stato da schifo per entrambi. Non riuscivamo a guardarci in faccia e non riuscivamo a guardare in faccia neanche lei, tanto che tutti e tre abbiamo perso tutto dopo: ci siamo allontanati barricandoci dietro dei silenzi, ci siamo evitati, evitavamo LEI ed evitavamo di stare di nuovo l’uno accanto all’altro NOI; i silenzi sono diventati snervanti e sono iniziate le liti, le incomprensioni e alla fine… ci siamo divisi per sempre, ma spero che lei almeno non abbia saputo QUANTO l’abbiamo tradita, per quanto sia da vigliacchi dirlo. Da allora non ho più bevuto un goccio d’alcol, fumo soltanto  
 **K:** mi dispiace… Ma tu sei gay?  
 **C:** no, questa è stata solo una parentesi. Oddio, schifo non mi ha fatto, non escludo che magari mi possa succedere di nuovo, spero non da ubriaco e spero non con qualcuno che appartenga già a qualche mia amica, però non è una cosa che “cerco”, ecco, anche perché non è legata ad un bel ricordo  
 **K:** immagino, anche perché poi ci sarà stata sia la confusione del non capire cos’era successo, perché non eri mai stato con qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso, sia la confusione per il tradimento in sé  
 **C:** eh, anche se, sinceramente, io sono stato molto più preoccupato per la mia amica che per me, perché se non mi fosse piaciuto non avrei continuato, l’avrei fermato per quanto ubriaco, quindi in un certo senso non mi sono sentito “violato” o “sbagliato”, semplicemente “è successo, mi è piaciuto, ma sono un pezzo di merda perché è stato con la persona sbagliata”. La certezza di aver rovinato un rapporto non è stata bella, non è una cosa che auguro ed è una cosa per cui ancora faccio ammenda  
 **K:** ma tu e l’altro non avete mai provato a parlarne?  
 **C:** no, anche perché che avevamo da dirci? Nulla, eravamo stati solo attratti, una stronzata che potevamo benissimo risparmiarci, visto che non c’erano in ballo dei sentimenti da parte nostra. Io purtroppo adesso non so più lei come sta e cosa fa, le auguro tutto il bene del mondo perché le voglio ancora bene, ma se a lei adesso sto sulle palle per via delle ultime incomprensioni (solo apparentemente ingiustificate) che abbiamo avuto… beh, me lo merito  
 **K:** non ti sei chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se gli altri avessero saputo che avevi avuto una relazione omosessuale?  
 **C:** non più di tanto, sai? Era stato qualcosa di così sbagliato che sapevo sarebbe rimasto segreta, e comunque nel periodo dopo la lite con la mia amica le cose nella mia vita sono un po’ precipitate: mio padre è stato male e poi e morto…  
 **K:** l’avevo intuito da una tua mail, mi dispiace…  
 **C:** la parte più brutta è stata l’agonia, forse ancor più della morte, però sai, sono contento di essere qua e di essere ancora lucido, di saper tenere ancora in mano le redini della mia vita: prima tutto il casino che ha man mano deteriorato il mio rapporto con una persona che per me è stata importantissima, poi la malattia di papà e la consapevolezza che se ero solo, che se la mia amica non c’era in quel momento era colpa mia, e ciò mi faceva anche sentire più solo e impotente davanti alla morte imminente di papà, però ce l’ho fatta, soprattutto perché lo dovevo a lui  
 **K:** tu sei forte  
 **C:** no, sono solo un cazzone :P  
 **K:** un cazzone abbastanza obiettivo nei confronti di se stesso. Tu mi dai l’idea di uno che, se dovessero chiederti cosa ti manca adesso, risponderesti “niente”  
 **C:** sì, ma più che altro perché tendo ad impegnarmi per avere quel che voglio, penso che al mondo ci sono poche cose che possono essere date a priori e gratuitamente, come l’affetto e il calore umano per esempio, il resto delle cose non fa mai male guadagnarsele

Per qualche secondo fissai lo schermo con l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto, incerto su cosa dirgli e con la voglia di trovarmi in macchina con lui davanti al mare, una sigaretta accesa e l’autoradio che passava un pezzo che non sentivo da anni… Poi i miei occhi saettarono sull’orologio in basso a destra del desktop.

**K:** quante ore ti restano per dormire?  
 **C:** oh, cazzo! Scappo!  
 **K:** ci sentiamo domani?  
 **C:** sì, a domani! ‘notte  
 **K:** notte, C  
 **C:** notte, K

Misteriosamente restai a gironzolare per la rete ancora un po’, vagando di sito in sito senza un vero perché. Forse perché spegnendo il portatile avrei spento anche quella sera.  
E capendo questo mi sentii incredibilmente stupido e codardo.  
Seriamente, altro che strana piega, non ci stavo capendo più un cazzo.

“La cosa più incomprensibile dell'Universo  
è che esso sia comprensibile.”  
 **Albert Einstein**

“Somehow it's different everyday  
in some ways it never fades away”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali del capitolo:**  
>  Poco da dire, se non che le chat presenti nella storia sono inevitabilmente influenzate da chat a cui ho partecipato XD E comunque, come se non si fosse intuito, io ho due tartarughe, oltre che a tanti gatti che vorrebbero mangiare i croccantini che do a loro XD (ogni tanto me li ritrovo con la testa e la zampa dentro la vasca, a bere e rubare croccantini galleggianti XD).  
> Ah! Piccola curiosità sul mio nick e quindi da dove mi è venuta l’idea del nick di Giro: Graffias è il nome di _β Scorpii_ , la seconda stella più luminosa della costellazione dello scorpione, mio segno zodiacale; in arabo “graffias” significa “chele” (si rifà alle chele dello scorpione). Ho sempre trovato buffo che le tre prime lettere del nome di questa stella siano uguali a quelle del mio vero nome, Graziella :D  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Capitolo 3

  


  


“Follia è fare sempre la stessa cosa e aspettare risultati diversi.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Un sabato sera qualunque, io, Sharon e il nostro gruppo di amici all’uscita dal cinema: gli altri fermi sul marciapiede a parlare con dei conoscenti che però io e Sharon non conoscevamo, io e lei appoggiati alla ringhiera del lungomare con il vento freddo e salino a schiaffeggiarci.  
Avevo la faccia per metà nascosta sotto il colletto del giubbotto e la sciarpa, chino sulla ringhiera ascoltavo i commenti borbottati dalla mia amica.  
«Sono già tre settimane che questa storia va avanti, si può sapere cosa ti aspetti da questo gioco? Non è che le cose cambieranno se continui ad ostinarti a non voler sapere nulla di lui! È follia!»  
«Sha, c’è gente che chatta da più tempo di quanto chattiamo io e C, e non si è mai vista» replicai stancamente.  
«Sì, ma almeno sanno i nomi, il sesso, come si chiamano! Almeno si scambiano le foto! Senza contare il fatto che tu non sei il tipo da chat e incontri su chat. Cosa ti prende?» agitò la bottiglia di birra che aveva in mano.  
«Sai qual è la cosa pazzesca di questa nostra conversazione, Sha? Che tu non mi stai dicendo questo perché sei preoccupata per me, perché hai paura che stia chattando con uno psicopatico» mi passai stancamente la mano sulla fronte, «mi stai dicendo questo per provare a farmi ammettere ad alta voce che C _mi piace_ ». Lei annuì con convinzione.  
«Ci stai già pensando abbastanza tu a farti paranoie e a dirti quanto forse ti sta prendendo per il culo, quindi il mio compito d’amica è farti capire quanto tu in realtà sia affascinato da C!»  
Poggiai il mento sul palmo di una mano, sospirai stanco e preoccupato da ciò che sentivo dentro.  
«Certe volte mi fa paura il modo in cui aspetto che arrivi sera per parlargli».  
«Sta’ tranquillo» gesticolò minimizzando, «non stai cercando altre amicizie su internet e non stai sempre collegato: non stai sviluppando nessun tipo di dipendenza compulsiva». Alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non è questo quello che voglio dire! È che mi piace sul serio parlare con lui e mi sono attaccato alle nostre chattate, così, in _brevissimo tempo_!»  
«Come un vero colpo di fulmine nella vita reale!» esclamò con enfasi. La guardai torvamente.  
«Di’ la verità, ti stai divertendo un mondo con questa mia “faccenda”, ti diverte provare ad influenzarmi per il puro gusto di vedere come andrà a finire». Un rutto.  
«Diciamo che mi stai allietando le giornate».  
«Felice di essere il tuo giullare» sbuffai; mi diede dei colpetti affettuosi sul braccio.  
«Obiettivamente, Giro, se non ti fosse sembrato simpatico a pelle non lo cercheresti sempre, non gli avresti scritto nessuna mail. Perché ti preoccupa così tanto rendere questo rapporto reale e ti attacchi al modo troppo veloce con cui vi siete relazionati per invalidare tutto? Non uscite insieme, siete lontani, l’unica cosa che potete fare è parlare. Quando v’incontrate virtualmente l’unica cosa che potete fare è questa; sai invece nella vita reale, negli incontri con le persone, quanto tempo si perde in cose che sono convenevoli e non è parlare per conoscersi? Hai avuto questa fortuna, sfruttala, di cos’hai paura?»  
«Di avere false aspettative, che magari dal vivo non funzioni, o che…»  
«O che sia davvero un uomo come pensi?»  
Mi sentivo in trappola a pensarci, mi mancava l’aria, vedevo la risposta nella mia mente ma non riuscivo a tirarla fuori. Magari sarei stato meglio se l’avessi detto ad alta voce; mi girai verso di lei.  
«Sì».  
Mi sorrise e fece per aprir bocca, ma gli altri ci richiamarono e la nostra discussione fu interrotta.

 

“Una persona che non abbia mai commesso un errore  
non ha mai cercato di fare qualcosa di nuovo.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Fissavo le piccole icone delle web cam accanto ai nostri avatar su Messenger dicendomi che era semplice, semplicissimo, sarebbe bastato dirgli “e se accendessimo le web cam?”. Mica stavano lì soltanto come ornamento, d’altra parte.  
Erano le 23,30 di lunedì sera.  
Nuova finestra di conversazione, ma dal mio account primario.

 **Sha:** stai chattando con lui, nevvero?  
 **Giro:** come fai a saperlo?  
 **Sha:** non è che sia difficile intuirlo: cosa fai da tre settimane a questa parte tutte le sere? Cattivo, in chat non mi caghi più, pensi solo a C! Mi stai spezzando il cuore!  
 **Giro:** ma smettila!  
 **Sha:** copia e incolla un po’ qui cosa vi state dicendo, su!  
 **Giro:** ma anche no! Saranno anche cazzi nostri, no?  
 **Sha:** uh, fai il geloso, che tenero!  
 **Giro:** la vuoi smettere di accoppiarci? :|  
 **Sha:** mi viene naturale, non posso farci niente. Uh, che peccato, devo andare, mi è finita la batteria del portatile, vi lascio tubare, piccioncini!  
 **Giro:** piccioncini a tua sorella!  
 **Sha:** sì-sì, tanti baci anche a te, biscottino!

Imprecai a mezza voce e tornai sulla finestra di conversazione con C.

 **K:** scusa, c’era una mia amica che rompeva in un’altra finestra  
 **C:** e che voleva? XD

Dirglielo o non dirglielo?

 **K:** è la mia migliore amica, sa che chatto con te. Voleva sapere se ho intenzione di incontrarti  
 **C:** e tu che le hai detto? :D  
 **K:** che non lo so, ed è la verità, ma non perché non mi fidi di te, ma perché… non so come spiegartelo, ho paura che poi le cose non funzionino, francamente. Mi dispiacerebbe molto poi vedere che dal vivo non riusciamo a parlare così come in chat, o che magari ognuno di noi si è fatto un’idea sbagliata dell’altro  
 **C:** hai paura che ci siamo idealizzati?  
 **K:** potrebbe essere, anche se d’altra parte, proprio perché sento che con te vado così d’accordo, ci sono molte cose che vorrei poter fare insieme a te, e per farle dovrei vederti

“Con te vado così d’accordo”? Che cazzo d’espressione avevo usato?! Dio mio, sembravo una donnicciola! Pensai che probabilmente in quel momento lui stesse pensando che fossi una donna.

 **C:** non hai mai incontrato nessuno che hai conosciuto in chat?  
 **K:** no, mai, ad esser sinceri tu sei la prima persona con cui chatto che non conosca anche nella vita reale: sono un tipo che fa pochissima vita virtuale, in genere  
 **C:** forse è per questo che hai così tante paure, avresti bisogno di una terapia d’urto!  
 **K:** e vorresti darmela tu?

Risi in modo isterico.

 **C:** beh… aspetta un attimo che controllo una cosa e ti so dire…  
 **K:** eh? Cosa devi controllare?

Senza sapere il perché entrai nel panico.  
Avrei voluto perfino evitare quella discussione, anzi, rimandarla: maledetto me che gli avevo parlato di quella deficiente di Sharon!  
Mi passò un link; aggrottai la fronte, stupito, e lo aprii.

 **C:** è un locale notturno. Se non ho sbagliato i miei calcoli, i km di distanza da te e il fatto che la tua città è sul mare, dovrebbe trovarsi a circa due ore di strada da te, al massimo tre ore scarse. Io sabato sarò lì per una festa compleanno, SICURO. Se non hai impegni e pensi di poter venire, ripeto SE, e se te la senti, ancora una volta SE, io sarò lì. Ma attenzione: considerando che ancora non te la senti di vedermi, possiamo fare che TU vedrai me, ma IO non vedrò TE  
 **K:** EH? Non ho capito :|  
 **C:** se sei d’accordo potremmo vederci così: saremo in un posto pieno di gente, un locale, ma nessuno dei due saprà chi è l’altro, solo che tu mi vedrai di sicuro, ma io non vedrò te. Saprai chi sono solo quando sarai tornato a casetta tua e aprirai la mail in cui ti scriverò tutto :D  
 **K:** ma perché?!  
 **C:** sei tu quello che dice che non se la sente, io ti solo dando un’iniezione di fiducia, mi mostrerò a te per prima. Poi, se sarai abbastanza scaltro da capire chi sono e presentarti, è un altro paio di maniche :D  
 **K:** ma come fai a dire che io ti vedrò ma tu non vedrai me?!  
 **C:** te l’ho detto, lo capirai… puoi/potrai arrivarci, su…

Ci riflettei.

 **K:** sei il festeggiato del compleanno?  
 **C:** naaah, sarebbe stato troppo facile!

Mi grattai la testa.

 **K:** e allora non so! Come… cosa…?  
 **C:** hai una settimana di tempo per decidere, l’importante è che tu me lo dica prima così mi preparo all’eventuale grande incontro :D

Mi strinsi la radice del naso fra le dita.  
 _Cazzo_.

 

Io, Sharon e un carrello della spesa: è sempre stata l’unica persona a convincermi a seguirla qualsiasi cosa faccia, perfino la spesa, anche se grazie a ciò ho capito che quando non vuoi che qualcuno ascolti cosa dici devi andare proprio in posti molto affollati dove la gente ha un sacco da fare e nessuna voglia di perdere tempo sentendo quel che dici. Come il supermercato.  
«Però, C ha avuto un’idea figa!» commentò, entusiasta.  
Arricciai le labbra e afferrai un torrone da uno scaffale per leggere se era alle mandorle o alle nocciole, tanto per fare qualcosa.  
«Effettivamente si potrebbe fare, solo m’inquieta il fatto che lui potrebbe vedermi e io no».  
«Ma non ha detto il contrario, che sarai tu a vederlo e lui no?»  
«Sì, ma… ancora adesso non capisco cosa voglia dire con questo…» mormorai.  
«E comunque il torrone è un simbolo fallico, sai?» insinuò maliziosamente.  
Fissai il torrone e lo posai immediatamente, lei scosse la testa.  
«Chi mi dice che anche lui potrà vedermi?» provai a tornare nel discorso di prima; sbuffò.  
«Uffa, Giro, pensi per caso che C sia dell’FBI?» e iniziò a cantilenare i miei dubbi. «E chi ti dice, e forse, e come mai, e non lo sai, e magari… Stronzate, Giro! Prova anche a sbagliare una volta tanto, nella tua vita! A parte che non sono così superficiale da mandarti da solo ad un appuntamento al buio, verrò anch’io» lanciò nel carrello un pacchetto di gianduiotti e uno di cremini. «Buttati: c’è una grossa parte di te che ci crede davvero in lui, che vorrebbe conoscerlo, altrimenti avresti troncato tutto sul nascere! Sii più uomo e meno checca!!!»  
«Non sono una checca!» obiettai acidamente.  
«Allora sei un bisessuale» tagliò corto.  
«Dio mio, ancora con questa storia, Sha!» mi esasperai.  
«Sei tu quello che poco fa ha preso il torrone, mica io! Se vuoi andiamo al reparto ortofrutticolo a prendere dei piselli» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Sha, smettila, per cortesia!» brontolai. Lei fermò il carrello e si voltò a guardarmi, appena imbronciata.  
«Dimmi che lo farai, Giro, non sei un codardo come pensi di esserlo, non diventarlo sul serio!»  
Inspirai a fondo e mi cacciai le mani in tasca.  
«E va bene». Mi fece un gran sorriso e allungò la mano verso uno scaffale, mi lanciò un pacchetto.  
«Allora eccoti le patatine!»  
«Sharon!!!»

 

Aspettai che fosse in linea su Messenger e poi, prima che potessi pentirmene, aprii una finestra di conversazione. Esordì con la mia decisione.

 **K:** verrò  
 **C:** sicuro-sicuro-sicuro?  
 **K:** non chiedermelo o potrei cambiare idea, seriamente  
 **C:** evvai!  
 **K:** e se ci riconosceremo? Cioè, sarebbe assurdo, considerando che non ci siamo neanche dati conferma se siamo uomo o donna e conosciamo soltanto vagamente l’aspetto fisico l’uno dell’altro, però boh, potrebbe succedere, no?  
 **C:** come vuoi che ti riconosca? XD Quel posto è pienissimo il sabato sera e in Italia la maggior parte delle persone è castana con gli occhi castani e non so nemmeno se sei maschio o femmina! XD  
 **K:** beh, potresti riconoscermi dal modo in cui mi guarderò intorno, per esempio  
 **C:** naaah, però credimi quando ti dico che tu mi vedrai  
 **K:** io questa cosa non la capisco, sul serio :|  
 **C:** vedrai, vedrai! Capirai anche perché la chiamo “terapia d’urto”. Comunque, appena potrò ti manderò un’email, anche la sera stessa dal computer di un amico, e ti farò capire cosa intendo, tranquillo  
 **K:** e perché non prima?  
 **C:** sei tu quello che ha paura, mica io :P  
 **K:** anche questo è vero…  
 **C:** verrai da solo?  
 **K:** no, verrò con la mia famosa amica rompipalle  
 **C:** cacchio, allora non potrò in caso trucidarti com’era nei miei piani da serial killer!  
 **K:** eh, che sfiga!  
 **C:** ASEEEDDDDDRF  
 **K:** EH?!  
 **C:** no, scusa, la mia tartaruga è passata sulla tastiera partendo dal capslock  
 **K:** che ci fa la tua TARTARUGA sopra il tuo portatile?!  
 **C:** è che ogni tanto la prendo dall’acquario e la lascio scorrazzare per la mia scrivania, solo che riconosce le mie mani e mi sta sempre sotto XD è abbastanza grossa  
 **K:** ma è quella che si è mangiata il pesce rosso?  
 **C:** sì, proprio lei!  
 **K:** l’erba cattiva non muore mai!  
 **C:** no, dai, poverina, non parlarne così XD Ecco, adesso l’ho pulita e l’ho rimessa nella vasca, non ti manderà più messaggi subliminali via chat  
 **K:** chissà cosa voleva dirmi…  
 **C:** forse quant’è figo il suo padrone :P  
 **K:** ecco, ma magari dirmi almeno quanto sei alto?  
 **C:** no  
 **K:** …sei crudele  
 **C:** aspetta sabato e vedrai! Comunque, sai G, sono contento per la tua decisione, davvero

Era la prima volta che mi “chiamava” G e non K, e stupidamente mi sembrò quasi di sentire una voce indefinibile dire il mio nome a voce alta.  
Dopodiché continuai a chattare con lui cercando con Google dei nomi poco usati che iniziassero per G. Non riuscii a farmi un’idea.

 

"Believe me 'cause now's the time to try  
don't wait, the chance will pass you by"  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


  
In quella settimana ci furono momenti in cui mi sembrò che il tempo scorresse troppo lento e altri in cui passasse troppo velocemente, a seconda della mia luna personale.  
C era entusiasta, mi chiedevo se mai nella sua vita non lo fosse stato e quando mi rispondevo di sì – quando suo padre era morto – mi rattristavo, perché non mi piaceva immaginarlo così e mi dispiaceva.  
Una parte di me annuiva con forza dicendo “Sì, è una donna”, un’altra scuoteva la testa dicendo “Coglione”, e ovviamente finivo sempre per passarmi le mani sulla faccia e chiedermi cosa avessi fatto se fosse stato un uomo, o se fosse stato una donna ma non l’avrei trovata fisicamente attraente e al primo impatto non sarei riuscito a non fare emergere la mia delusione: se qualcuno fisicamente non ti piace è poi col tempo che ti conquista, ma nell’immediato non ti piace. E io sono sempre stato un disastro nel nascondere quel che sento o penso.  
C aveva avuto una relazione omosessuale, e questo era un altro punto che mi ronzava per la testa, cacchio! E ancor di meno capivo le mie reazioni a ciò, quello di cui ero certo era che la cosa non mi turbava nel senso che mi faceva schifo, ero più che altro… perplesso, confuso e pure curioso. E impaurito. E un sacco di altre tantissime cose insieme.  
In quei giorni, Sharon mi vide spesso sbattere la testa contro più oggetti e pareti.  
Giunta la fatidica sera mi vestii di nero, _totalmente di nero_ , e senza neanche accorgermene, tanto che Sharon mi fissò interdetta per poi dirmi che avrebbe guidato lei. Io non obiettai. In macchina lei parlò allegramente del nulla per tutto il tempo, provando a farmi ridere, ma io mi limitai ad assentire di tanto in tanto e a fissare distrattamente la strada. Quando parcheggiammo e scendemmo dall’auto, Sharon mi fermò trattenendomi per un braccio.  
«Giro, hai l’aspetto di uno che da un momento all’altro potrebbe vomitare» sentenziò.  
«Credo che per stasera non berrò alcolici» risposi con tutt’altro argomento; lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e proseguimmo verso il locale.  
«Hai almeno idea di come si vesta? Di che colori indossa di solito?» mi chiese.  
«No, non so nemmeno che tipo di amici frequenta, so che è qui per un compleanno. E basta».  
«Ok, comunque calmati, o quantomeno prova a non vomitarmi addosso per l’ansia».  
«Ok».  
In realtà stavo anche camminando come un robot.  
Come avevo fatto a ridurmi così, come?! E per chi o cosa?! Per una chattata?!  
Entrai nel locale schiarendomi la voce e allargandomi il colletto della maglia: i tavoli erano pieni, c’era perfino gente in piedi a gruppetti con dei bicchieri in mano, eravamo tutti stretti come sardine in scatola, e c’era musica dal vivo – il solito gruppetto di ragazzi scapestrati, mal assortiti, con orecchini e un taglio di capelli opinabile, che probabilmente avrebbero voluto diventare i Green Day nostrani.  
Sharon mi afferrò per un polso e allungò il collo per provare a vedere dove fosse il tavolo riservato al compleanno in questione. L’individuò.  
«Non ci voglio andare!» protestai con voce stridula.  
«Smettila di fare la checca!» mi rimbeccò.  
«Non sto facendo la checca, e non dire che non sono coraggioso: sono arrivato fin qui!»  
«Ma sei ad un passo!» replicò cocciutamente, poi i suoi occhi s’illuminarono. «Oh, che carini: due fidanzatini mocciosi stanno provando ad occupare un tavolino che si è liberato!»  
Mi voltai e vidi una coppietta appoggiarsi ad un tavolo in mezzo alla confusione di persone: lei si stava sedendo sul tavolo, lui l’abbracciava, in piedi. Più il sedere di lei avanzava verso la superficie del tavolo, più la coppia si faceva portabandiera del possesso dell’unico tavolo che si era liberato, tant’è che gli amici stavano loro passando giubbotti per occupare i posti con nonchalance.  
Sharon fece un sorriso furbo e si mosse facendo ondeggiare molto le sue curve più che abbondanti, si avvicinò alla coppia e diede un poderoso colpo di fianco alla ragazzina.  
«Permesso?» cinguettò falsamente, facendosi spazio per sedersi sull’unica sedia ancora non invasa da giacche, borse e giubbotto. La ragazzina arricciò le labbra, schifata, Sharon fece un sorriso falso e, non appena la coppietta si allontanò, sfoderò il suo dito medio. Mi sedetti al suo fianco.  
«Ho sempre amato i tuoi modi, Sha» biascicai assente.  
«Oh, sì, lo so!» fece un gran sorriso.  
Ordinammo mentre lei era sempre intenta a guardare il tavolo dove si stava festeggiando il compleanno.  
«Sono tutti castani, lì» brontolò, quando la cameriera si allontanò da noi.  
«Sì, lo so, ho visto» mantenevo lo sguardo basso sul tavolo.  
«Seh, hai dato solo un’occhiata, vero? Non hai il coraggio di guardare bene!»  
Imprecai a mezza voce passandomi le mani sul volto.  
«Sha, per favore non…»  
«Sì, sì! Ok!» mi prese le mani fra le sue e mi sorrise incoraggiante. «Prima operazione: provare a rilassarti! Se C poserà gli occhi su questo tavolo non è meglio che ti trovi sorridente?»  
Dovetti ammettere che aveva ragione, e mi ritrovai a sorridere intenerito da me stesso e sentii le spalle sciogliersi.  
«Non voglio cercarlo, Sharon» dissi pacatamente, «lo so che è qui, però i patti erano quelli e se ci riconosceremo voglio che sia un caso, ok? Com’è stato un caso che lui abbia scelto proprio il mio indirizzo email» aggiunsi con un sospiro.  
«Va bene» sospirò stancamente, «accetto la tua scelta, ma non la condivido».  
«Ma tanto domani mattina sapremo cosa voleva dire con “tu mi vedrai, ma io non vedrò te”» scrollai le spalle.  
«E come potrebbe mai vederti, in mezzo a tutta questa folla?!» indicò l’ambiente circostante.  
«In effetti…» sorrisi, e cominciammo a parlare di tutt’altra cosa.  
Quando la band sul palco iniziò a cantare “Tanti auguri a te” e tutta l’attenzione del locale si focalizzò per curiosità su _quel_ tavolo, io sentii l’impellente bisogno di allontanarmi e non vedere nulla. Dissi a Sharon che andavo al banco a prendere qualcosa, lei capì subito che era una scusa per dare ostinatamente le spalle al tavolo, alzò gli occhi al soffitto ma mi lasciò andare.  
Alla cassa c’era una gran fila, quando arrivò il mio turno già tutti gli auguri erano stati fatti; presi il mio scontrino e andai al banco. A testimonianza che già il momento clou fosse finito, intravidi poco dopo dietro di me uno della band, un tizio con una felpa arancione. Mi cullai col pensiero che fosse tutto finito, presi il mio bicchiere e lasciai il mio posto al ragazzo dietro di me. Distrattamente lo sentii ordinare un succo di frutta, poi mi allontanai dal banco.  
Arancione… arancione… arancione… Cosa non mi tornava? Cos’era arancione?  
Boh, alzai le spalle e tornai al tavolo da Sharon.  
Lei mi guardò tristemente, io incassai il suo velato “codardo” e mi sedetti scompostamente.  
«La band sta smontando» mi disse, «forse il gruppetto di amici del compleanno sta per andare a ballare». Alzai le spalle.  
«Va bene così» e alzai gli occhi sul palco ad osservare i ragazzi che stavano andando via.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» fissai il ragazzo con la felpa arancione mentre beveva da un bicchiere.  
«Sì, ne sono sicuro».  
«Ti dirò che te l’avevo detto».  
«Lo so» la guardai negli occhi, ridendo. Rise anche lei e chiudemmo la serata così, insieme e prendendo in giro me stesso.

 

Lasciata Sharon a casa mi rimisi alla guida; masochisticamente mi misi ad ascoltare degli mp3 che mi aveva passato C. Mi tornarono in mente le nostre chattate più divertenti, quando ci fermavamo dal chattare perché dovevamo sistemare meglio le coperte del letto prima che scivolassimo giù con loro.  
“Ho un piumone arancione”.  
 _Cazzo._  
“Da allora non ho più bevuto un goccio d’alcol, fumo soltanto.”  
 _Cazzissimo._  
Accostai un attimo per provare a fare mente locale, con gli occhi spalancati verso il vuoto.  
Su un palco mentre si esibiva IO l’avrei sicuramente _notato_ e quindi visto, ma LUI NO.  
Il cantante del gruppo aveva una felpa arancione, C non mi aveva mai detto che fosse il suo colore preferito, però il suo piumone era arancione…  
Il cantante del gruppo non aveva ordinato alcolici al banco, C non beveva alcolici.  
La tentazione di fare retromarcia e tornare indietro fino al locale a cento all’ora fu tanta, tantissima, ma era irrazionale soprattutto perché ormai non l’avrei più trovato, c’era solo una cosa che ormai potevo fare: arrivare a casa e vedere se mi aveva mandato l’email promessa.  
Mi affrettai ad arrivare a casa, misi l’auto in garage e salii in camera mia senza preoccuparmi troppo di non fare rumore. Accesi il portatile e inserì il jack degli auricolari, andai subito su Gmail.  
Aveva mantenuto la parola, c’era una sua mail.

**Da: happyclownfish@gmail.com  
A: kabbab30@gmail.com**

“Spero che la mia esibizione ti sia piaciuta, onestamente stasera ero in ottima forma, non ho steccato neanche una sola volta!  
C.”

 _OMioDioOMioDioOMioDioOMioDioOMioDioOMioDio_!

Il nome del gruppo qual era?! Dovevo trovarlo. Ora. Subito. Adesso.  
Andai sul sito del locale per vedere se ci fosse un annuncio sul gruppo che quella sera si era esibito. Sì, c’era… C me l’aveva sbattuto in faccia, Dio mio! Quant’ero stato cieco da uno a dieci?!  
Cercai con Google il nome della band, trovai il loro sito, andai immediatamente nella pagina della loro biografia.  
Era una piccola band di poche pretese, cantavano e suonavano più che altro per hobby, tanto che non avevano canzoni proprie, erano una cover band.  
Il cantante era il membro più giovane. Era del 1992.  
Si chiamava Guglielmo. Lo chiamavano Will.  
“No, italiano-italiano, anche se perlopiù mi faccio chiamare con un diminutivo straniero, però gli indizi per la mia iniziale corrispondono al mio vero nome.”  
Avrei voluto urlare, ma siccome erano quasi le quattro del mattino mi limitai ad afferrare il mouse e fermarmi dallo sbatterlo con violenza contro la scrivania solo all’ultimo momento.  
Nel sito c’erano pure le foto della band.  
Will era quanto di più bello potessi mai aspettarmi, col suo sorriso furbo e gli occhi grandi castano-verdi.  
Non mi meravigliai nemmeno che pensassi che lui fosse _bello_.  
Sharon avrebbe detto che avevo un culo enorme, e io avrei concordato.  
Sul sito della band c’erano anche dei file audio da ascoltare; lo sentii cantare – stavolta con la consapevolezza che fosse _lui_ – e mi sentii molto, molto stupido.  
Non seppi più articolare un solo pensiero sensato, entrai su Facebook e cercai il suo nome e cognome. Lo trovai quasi subito.  
Scrissi una sola riga, una sola. Due sole parole. E restai lì fermo davanti alla casella di posta su Facebook fino a quando non sospirai stancamente e premetti invio.

**Da Girolamo  
A Guglielmo:**

“Sono K.”

 

“Believe me, it's alright  
It's so easy after all”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


  
Sharon domenica mattina mi chiamò alle 9,00, quando ero ancora praticamente in coma, per sapere se avevo ricevuto l’email. Se fossimo stati un cartone animato e la mia casa in quel momento fosse stata inquadrata dall’esterno, forse si sarebbe vista tremare sotto l’“imbecille” urlato da lei.  
Poi, nonostante io avessi gli occhi pesti di sonno e non riuscissi nemmeno a parlare bene, pretese che accendessi il portatile, mi collegassi su Messenger e le passassi i link alle foto di C che c’erano sul sito della band.  
«Imbecille!» piagnucolò, dopo aver visto la prima foto, mentre io sbadigliavo e mi grattavo la testa. «Idiota! Scemo! Dio mio, guarda quant’è carino col suo faccino rotondo e gli occhioni grandi! E che sorriso, e tu sei il coglione che non l’ha voluto conoscere!»  
«Sha, fino a prova contraria io sarei ancora eterosessuale».  
«Sì, qui ci stiamo ancora credendo tutti». Brontolai qualcosa d’incomprensibile stiracchiandomi.  
«Sha, potresti farmi tornare a dormire, per favore…»  
«Ma dai, controlla se ha accettato la tua amicizia su Facebook, vedi se lì ci sono altre sue foto, su!»  
«Lo farò più tardi» mugugnai.  
«No, lo farai ADESSO!»  
«Non posso nemmeno prima prendere un caffè?»  
«Assolutamente no! Muovi il culo e loggati su Facebook!»  
Sarà da stupidi, ma era una cosa che avrei voluto fare da solo, perché avevo paura che non avrebbe accettato la mia richiesta, non dandomi l’acceso al suo profilo: se mai fosse successo, avrei preferito vederlo da solo.  
E invece no. Aveva accettato la mia richiesta.  
Restai per un attimo attonito perché aveva risposto al messaggio, ma l’aveva fatto solo con una serie di numeri.  
Il suo numero di cellulare.  
«Giro? Giro, tutto bene?» si allarmò Sharon, non sentendomi più; mi schiarii la voce e ripresi il controllo dei miei pochi neuroni superstiti.  
«Sì, tutto bene, ha accettato la mia richiesta».  
«Ah, ecco! Che ti dicevo? Passami le foto, dai!»  
«Sharon, per favore, fammi fare colazione e poi faccio tutto quello che vuoi, ok? Fai la brava, su…» la supplicai. Col cazzo che le avrei detto che mi aveva dato il suo numero.  
«Uffa come sei noioso! Ok, dopo pranzo vengo da te e mi fai vedere tuuuutto quanto!» cantilenò.  
«Ok, ok, ciao!» chiusi in fretta la chiamata.  
Mi schiarii per l’ennesima volta la voce e provai, con scarso successo, a tirarmi addosso alla meglio le coperte del letto – ero ancora in pigiama e col portatile sulle gambe. Come prima cosa mi ci voleva un’intera caffettiera di caffè, quindi andai in cucina a farmela.  
A mia madre e mia sorella che mi chiesero come mai fossi così mattiniero, borbottai una mezza scusa con tono patetico, poi mi rintanai nuovamente in camera. Riguardai il suo messaggio su Facebook, era stato inviato giusto meno di tre quarti d’ora prima; avrei voluto chiamarlo, ma mi chiesi se per caso non mi avesse risposto su Facebook per poi tornare a dormire – oh, non si sa mai – e comunque mi sentivo troppo uno zombie in quel momento, per portare avanti una conversazione sensata. Optai per un SMS e un semplice “Ciao, sono Girolamo”, poi grugnì stancamente e mi sdraiai sul letto ficcando la testa sotto il cuscino.  
Pochi minuti dopo il cellulare squillò e quando vidi la scritta “Will” per una frazione di secondo pensai “Chi cazzo è?!”, tanto avevo ancora sonno, poi realizzai che adesso C era Will, aveva un nome.  
Sgranai gli occhi, mi schiarii la voce e finalmente risposi.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ciao, sono Will!»  
Il mio cervello registrò la sua voce e poi pensò immediatamente che doveva fare qualcosa per farlo parlare di nuovo, assolutamente.  
«E io sono Girolamo!» mi resi conto di aver usato un tono buffissimo, lo sentii ridere.  
«Dormivi?» mi puntellai sui gomiti e mi sedetti sul letto.  
«No, ormai ero sveglio, ma tu che ci fai sveglio a quest’ora dopo la notte che hai passato sul palco?» ironizzai.  
«Ho i compiti da fare, ieri fra le prove e il viaggio in macchina non ho potuto fare niente, e domani ho una versione in classe».  
«Capisco».  
«E tu? Come mai sei sveglio?»  
«Quella rompipalle della mia amica mi ha telefonato, svegliandomi, e dopo ne ho approfittato per vedere la posta e ho visto il tuo messaggio».  
«Non mi aspettavo che mi cercassi su Facebook, credevo che ti saresti fermato al sito della band» disse colpito.  
«Beh, avevi ragione, io ti ho visto, hai giocato sporco» mi finsi offeso e lo senti ridere di nuovo, «mi hai dato davvero l’opportunità di vederti e senza l’impatto dell’incontro: mi sono sentito in debito».  
«Ma davvero non mi hai riconosciuto?» sembrava sorpreso e incuriosito.  
«Ho avuto soltanto qualche dubbio quando già ero in macchina verso casa, sono sempre stato un uomo dal grande intuito!» presi in giro me stesso.  
«E cosa ti ha fatto venire il dubbio?»  
«La felpa dello stesso colore del tuo piumone, e il fatto che al banco…» “CAZZO, AL BANCO!”, urlai nella mia testa, eravamo stati così vicini…  
«Al banco?» m’incoraggiò a proseguire.  
«Dopo che avete cantato “Tanti auguri a te” sono andato al banco e tu eri dietro di me: ho visto che c’era qualcuno che indossava qualcosa di arancione e non ha ordinato alcolici e… c’ho riflettuto soltanto dopo, purtroppo». Fece una risata bassa.  
«Sai che ti ho riconosciuto subito io, invece?»  
«Cosa?!» mi meravigliai.  
«Il palco dava proprio verso l’ingresso, e io mi sono messo proprio davanti alla porta di proposito: avevo una visuale perfetta. La tua amica, la tua amica rompipalle intendo, non passa inosservata…» insinuò, divertito.  
Focalizzai nella mia mente i cento chili e passa di Sharon fasciati di colori sgargianti: no, non passava di certo inosservata; mi passai la mano sul volto.  
«Eh, immagino» mormorai; rise.  
«Comunque» si schiarì la voce, «l’ho notata subito e poi ho visto che battibeccavate, che tu sembravi perplesso e lei invece sembrava cercare qualcuno. Eri castano scuro, eri con un’amica, sembravate cercare qualcuno… mi sono detto che dovevi essere tu. E avevo ragione».  
M’insospettii.  
«Sei venuto al banco dietro di me apposta?»  
«Sì» ammise con voce da bambino, «volevo vederti da più vicino, vedere se anche tu mi riconoscevi e se eri tu davvero, ma invece non mi hai nemmeno cagato!»  
«Spiacente!» risi. «Quindi tu eri sicuro che io fossi un uomo?»  
«Sì. Scusa un attimo che mi accendo una sigaretta» lo sentì trafficare un attimo e dopo udì il suono lieve di un accendino, lo sentì espirare il fumo. «Dopo il primo caffè del mattino _devo_ fumarmi una sigaretta, è più forte di me!» si scusò.  
«Lo faccio anch’io».  
«Ma presumo che tu non abbia ancora fatto colazione».  
«Già! Sono ancora a letto in pigiama!»  
«Dai chiudiamo così ti sistemi!»  
«No, mi va bene, davvero!» non mi andava di chiudere così presto, ormai ero più che sveglio, poi. «E tu, che fai?»  
«Sono vestito e in piedi davanti alla finestra di camera mia, socchiusa, che espiro il fumo fuori».  
Per un attimo, nella mia testa, me lo vidi: appoggiato di spalla allo stipite con una sigaretta fumante fra le dita e il cellulare all’orecchio.  
«Una posa da vero macho, rispetto alla mia!» lo sentii di nuovo ridere divertito. «Davvero eri certo che fossi un uomo?»  
«Uhm, sì, avevo pochi dubbi al riguardo. Tu?»  
«Anch’io» ed era vero, «negli ultimi tempi poi, non so dirti il perché, però avevo cominciato ad avere la certezza che tu fossi un uomo».  
«Ma speravi che fossi una donna, eh?» mi canzonò; risi imbarazzato. «Così adesso mi avresti detto al telefono “Sculacciami tutto, ti prego!”» e risi ancor di più imbarazzato.  
«Tu non hai sperato che fossi una donna?»  
«Uhm, si e no» biascicò con tono quasi annoiato. Il modo in cui gestiva il tono di voce, in modo del tutto non freddamente impostato, mi catturava allo stesso modo in cui lo faceva il suo accento, non pesante ma comunque diverso dal mio, eravamo di due regioni diverse. «Ma non è detto che non continueremo a divertirci lo stesso, no?» continuò, con tono sicuro.  
«Ovvio».  
«Ovvio» ripeté. E quell’“ovvio” si fece strada dentro di me fino a depositarsi come un macigno dentro allo stomaco.  
«Dai, ti lascio vestirti e fare colazione» continuò, «ci sentiamo dopo cena come al solito?»  
«Sì! Ah, ti manderò il contatto MSN che uso di solito!» aggiunsi.  
«Ok» lo sentì espirare del fumo, «a stasera, allora. Ciao!»  
«Ciao!» richiusi lo sportellino del cellulare con uno scatto e restai fermo a fissarlo, attonito.  
Ebbi la sensazione che adesso sarebbe iniziato un altro tipo di gioco. Non riuscii a tornare a dormire.

 

Nei momenti in cui di solito la maggior parte delle persone si buttano sul cibo dolce per consolarsi, io mi butto sul salato: i miei genitori erano andati a visitare la sorella della mia nonna paterna, mia sorella Agnese stava passando il pomeriggio fuori casa con le sue amiche, io ero a casa; più precisamente ero in cucina con Sharon.  
L’aria era pervasa dall’odore di frittura stemperato dal profumo del formaggio fuso che, caldo, faceva sprigionare a sua volta il profumo del prosciutto: i toast fritti che preparava Sharon, paradossalmente mi _addolcivano_ sempre le giornate. Vedere Sharon trafficare ai fornelli, impregnando il pan carré di uova sbattute con sul volto il sorriso buono e furbo tipico di una fata madrina di una fiaba, mi dava sempre la sensazione che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, per il solo e semplice motivo che lei era lì ad ascoltarmi. Lì e da nessuna altra parte.  
«Come ti senti, adesso, Giro?» mi domandò, posizionando un piatto da portata carico di toast al centro del tavolo; si sedette di fronte a me. Prima di risponderle addentai un toast e aspettai che il sapore salato facesse il suo dovere: rilassare i miei neuroni.  
«Strano» risposi a bocca piena, dopo aver passato mentalmente in rassegna tutte le emozioni che ultimamente avevo provato e che adesso stavano ognuna in un angolo diverso del mio cervello, a sonnecchiare in attesa di aggrapparsi alla mia prossima paranoia rendendomi un fascio di nervi. «Cioè, sono un po’ confuso, ma non poi così tanto…» riflettei.  
«Sei semplicemente confuso o… sei _sessualmente_ confuso?»  
Mi andò il boccone di traverso e tossendo quasi non le sputai addosso.  
« _Il ferro va battuto finché è caldo_ , eh, Sharon?» replicai sarcastico. «Vuoi proprio convincermi della _cosa_!»  
«Più che altro direi che _la lingua batte sempre dove il dente duole_ » ribatté con fare innocente. «Onestamente, Giro, Will ti piace?»  
Giocherellai pensoso con l’ultimo boccone di toast rimasto nella mia mano, lo ingoiai e infine risposi.  
«Sì. Abbastanza. Non sono mai stato il tipo di eterosessuale che schifa dal profondo anche solo vedere due gay che si baciano, lo sai, ma confesso di non aver mai sentito la curiosità di provare qualcosa con qualcuno del mio stesso sesso» sospirai e afferrai un altro toast. «Ora, invece, nella mia testa ho delle strane immagini che si sovrappongono» gesticolai, «perché sì, pensavo che C fosse attraente e adesso i miei neuroni sono sconvolti dal fatto che, per quanto lui sia un uomo, è anche _fisicamente_ attraente; quindi al momento vivo un contrasto che mi confonde. Tutto qui, ma sì, mi piace».  
«E pensi che riuscirai a superare questa “confusione” e avere una qualche risposta concreta?» incalzò.  
«Credo di sì» sbuffai, «dammi tempo…» squillò il cellulare, un SMS. Will. «…datemi _tutti_ tempo» aggiunsi.  
“Sono in pausa studio, stavo guardando le tue foto su Facebook: un sorriso ben aperto per la camera mai, eh? :D W.”  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa.  
«È lui, eh?» mi chiese Sharon, con un sorriso pieno di sottintesi.  
«Sì» ammisi, digitando in fretta una risposta.  
«E che dice?»  
«Fatti nostri» risposi secco.  
“Ammetto che mi piace un sacco fotografare la gente, ma detesto farmi fotografare perché non mi ritengo fotogenico :P G.”  
«Sei sempre stato geloso e possessivo delle cose a cui tieni» sottolineò.  
«Le mie paranoie su di lui ti hanno mai lasciato intendere che io non ci tenessi?» ironizzai premendo invio.  
«No, al contrario» ruttò.  
«Altra Coca Cola, _madame_?» la presi in giro facendo cenno di versarle da bere.  
«No, grazie, col gas sono già a posto così» gesticolò in modo altezzoso. «Sarai meno paranoico, adesso?» Scrollai le spalle.  
«Prima, in teoria, ne ero attratto perché parlavamo tanto e stranamente non riuscivamo mai a smettere di farlo: ciò mi ha fatto pensare che effettivamente ci fosse un certo feeling fra me e lui. Ora so che è un uomo e in pratica dovrei non avere più certi pensieri. In pratica».  
«Teoria e pratica non sono mai andate a braccetto, in genere» agitò nell’aria il bicchiere che teneva in pugno, «prova ad agire e basta».  
«Credo che sarà proprio quello che farò» annuì.  
Altro squillo, altro SMS.  
“Spero almeno che tu non ti ritenga anche brutto, o potrei anche toglierti immediatamente dagli amici su Facebook. W.”  
Mi andò di traverso un boccone per la seconda volta.  
«Ma che ti ha detto per ridurti così?!» si meravigliò Sharon, dandomi dei colpetti sulla schiena, poi, senza alcun preavviso, prese il mio cellulare e lesse l’ultimo messaggio. Fece un sorriso largo e pieno di malizia.  
«Decisamente non è più il tempo delle paranoie» mormorò a denti stretti.  
«Già» brontolai, strappandole il cellulare dalla mano.  
“No, non mi ritengo brutto, ma passabile sì. Niente, comunque, se paragonato ad un frontman: ti mandano i reggiseno via posta le tue fan?” invia.  
“XD No, quello ancora no, ho delle ammiratrici ma non un fan club, e meno male! Ci mancherebbe solo questo nella mia vita! Torno allo studio, ci sentiamo stasera su MSN! W.”  
E nella _mia_ di vita cosa mancava?  
Un passo dopo l’altro e le risposte sarebbero arrivate.

“La teoria è quando sappiamo come funzionano le cose ma non funzionano.  
La pratica è quando le cose funzionano ma non sappiamo perché.  
Abbiamo unito la teoria e la pratica:  
ora le cose non funzionano più e non sappiamo il perché!”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali del capitolo:**  
>  \- Fino alla fine ho voluto giocare con voi lettori provando a farvi pensare “Oddio, ma ha dato ad entrambi i personaggi lo stesso nome?” :P Poteva essere, poteva essere… Se vi può interessare, all’inizio il nome doveva essere Gaetano, non so perché, però ho sempre trovato il diminutivo Will molto puccio (infatti l’ho già usato in un’altra storia), quindi ho optato per Guglielmo, e sempre se vi può interessare (ma credo proprio di no, ma tanto ve lo dico lo stesso) dalle mie parti questo nome viene orrendamente storpiato in Ghiemmo. Ah! E comunque Guglielmo deriva dalle radici germaniche _wilja_ , volontà :) ci stava.  
>  \- Effettivamente Giro aveva ragione: il prossimo passo è stato dirgli chi era su Facebook :P  
>  Al prossimo capitolo!


	4. Capitolo 4

  


“Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough  
I know the pressures won't go away  
It's too late.”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


  
Una delle ultime volte che avevo preso il treno da solo avevo letto una mail stampata di Will, era più o meno questo quello che pensavo mentre sistemavo lo zaino sul posto libero accanto al mio, piegando le ginocchia e posando maleducatamente i piedi sul sedile di fronte – quando sono da solo tendo ad essere più strafottente di quanto si pensi io sia. Con Will la sera prima avevo chattato come al solito – uhm, forse c’eravamo presi allegramente per i fondelli l’un l’altro più del solito – ma francamente pensavo di ricambiare la sua telefonata appena avrei potuto. Per gentilezza, ovviamente (Sharon avrebbe replicato “sì, ci stiamo credendo tutti”).  
Mi ero già preparato a sonnecchiare per il resto del viaggio – ormai avevo una sorta di sveglia, o cronometro, interno: avrei saputo dire di essere arrivato alla stazione giusta anche senza guardare fuori dal finestrino o vedere che ora fosse – quando il mio cellulare squillò avvertendomi dell’arrivo di un SMS. Indovinate un po’ chi era?  
“Ciao, che fai? Io ho un orario stilato con molta intelligenza, ho Educazione Fisica alle prime ore e attualmente sto ignorando il resto della classe che gioca a pallavolo. W.”  
Mi ricordai di quando a scuola il mio prof. di Educazione Fisica si metteva a parlare col collega che insegnava alla classe con cui dividevamo la palestra durante la lezione, dicendo a noi nel frattempo di giocare a pallavolo, o di correre per scaldarci; io sceglievo sempre di correre fuori, intorno alla palestra, o meglio, camminare a passo veloce chiacchierando con i miei compagni. Sorrisi scuotendo la testa e lo chiamai.  
«Ehi!» mi rispose dopo un paio di squilli.  
«Certo che tu sei proprio uno che ne vuole parecchia di scuola, eh?» lo presi in giro.  
«Non è colpa mia se attualmente la mia prof. si sta prendendo un caffè nella saletta dei bidelli!» si finse risentito.  
«Sì, e chissà cosa starà facendo col bidello, altro che caffè!»  
«Oddio, il bidello è vecchio quasi quanto mio nonno, non farmi pensare a certe cose che potrei vomitare!» risi.  
«E tu, che fai?»  
«Sono accucciato in un angolo dietro la palestra e faccio finta di correre» “Come volevasi dimostrare”, pensai, «dentro alcuni giocano; alla mia sinistra, invece, c’è un gruppetto di ragazze che parlano di fidanzati, discutono dell’austera faccenda “Assorbenti interni, sì o no?” e nel frattempo si fanno l’un l’altra le treccine, bagnandosi i capelli con delle bottigliette d’acqua in pieno inverno».  
«Sono le stesse che si truccano all’ultima ora prima dell’uscita da scuola?»  
«Sì!»  
«Certe cose non cambiano mai! Sei sicuro che non ti beccherà nessuno col cellulare in mano?»  
«Guarda, se avessi voglia potrei anche mettermi a fumare una sigaretta: non mi noterebbe nessuno» rispose con tono furbo.  
«Fumi troppo» lo rimproverai bonariamente, «potresti rovinarti la voce». Una sua risata bassa.  
«Fumo meno di quel che pensi! La band, poi, è un semplice passatempo che ci permette di guadagnare qualcosa il fine settimana divertendoci, mai pensato di sfondare» minimizzò.  
«Sai cos’ho pensato quando vi ho visti?» nascosi malamente un tono sarcastico.  
«No, cosa? Devo averne paura?»  
«Ho pensato che foste l’ennesimo gruppo di ragazzini scapestrati con un taglio di capelli opinabile, pieni di orecchini e la voglia di diventare i Green Day nostrani» confessai. Ridemmo insieme.  
«Dai, non ho un taglio di capelli così opinabile!»  
«No, è soltanto un semplice taglio corto obiettivamente sfrangiato alla cazzo» rincarai, ironico e pungente.  
«E non ho piercing, soltanto tre orecchini» insisté lui.  
«Ma non ti danno fastidio quando parli al telefono? Non so, io vedo alcune ragazze che hanno certi lampadari veneziani appesi alle orecchie e mi chiedo come facciano… quando mi salutano con un bacio sulla guancia ho sempre paura che me li sbattano in faccia!» un’altra sua risata.  
«Non mi danno poi così fastidio! All’inizio solo la notte, perché dormo proprio sul lato dove ho i buchi e contro il cuscino mi facevano un po’ male, ma non è affatto così tremendo!»  
«Sarò tradizionalista io».  
«Sarà che devi brontolare sempre! Un giorno ti convincerò a farti un buco all’orecchio!» affermò, convinto.  
«Seh» mi passai stancamente la mano sul volto, «prima dovresti convincermi di un mucchio di altre cose…»  
«Non è detto che non possa riuscirci!» lo disse con tono allegro, ma fermo. Mi bloccai per un attimo; mi schiarii la voce.  
«Se ogni tanto senti qualche interferenza è perché sono sul treno» cambiai discorso.  
«Ah, ecco cos’è questo _simpatico_ rumore di sottofondo! Dove stai andando di bello?»  
«Sto andando all’università, a lezione, niente di troppo allegro o interessante. Se ti può interessare, invece, in questo momento sto passando davanti ad un recinto, ci sono un paio di vacche» ed era vero.  
«Sono pezzate?»  
«No, sono marroni».  
«E senza un toro?»  
«No, niente toro».  
«Cacchio, hai beccato delle mucche lesbiche!» esclamò, fingendo eccessivo stupore; risi istericamente.  
«Sai che a via di passare il mio tempo su dei treni vecchi ormai associo la pelle, il tessuto intendo, sempre a della puzza di chiuso e al colore verde marcio?» riflettei con tono vago, aiutandolo come sempre a passare da un argomento all’altro senza un nesso logico. Perché ci piaceva così, a tutti e due.  
«Brutta cosa, considerando che il verde marcio è anche il colore dei miei occhi, ti avrò traumatizzato ulteriormente!» ironizzò; ridetti.  
«Però mi rendo conto che è una cosa un po’ triste: da piccolo collegavo i colori alle cose semplici, come penso facciano un po’ tutti. Tutti impariamo a conoscere i colori disegnando e colorando, no? Tipo “giallo come il sole”, “azzurro come l’acqua” che è in realtà trasparente, ma vabbé… e “verde come l’erba”. Ora per me il verde è quello dei sedili dei treni, che puzzano pure. Sono diventato un uomo un po’ triste» presi in giro me stesso.  
«E se non dovessi collegarlo ai sedili dei treni, a cosa lo assoceresti?» incalzò, sembrava incuriosito e di buon umore davanti a questo mio, e nostro, ennesimo delirio. Ci riflettei su.  
«Ad un vigneto, credo» conclusi.  
«Come mai?»  
«Te l’ho detto che da piccolo stavo spesso in campagna e… c’erano questi grandi, immensi vigneti lungo la strada che portava alla nostra seconda casa, e per un bel po’ credo che per me “vigneto” significò “libertà”, perché segnavano la strada verso il posto dove mi sarei divertito a ruzzolare per terra rincorrendo le anatre e i conigli della nonna» sorrisi. «La nonna non mi rimproverava mai se mi sporcavo».  
«Quando hai smesso di associare il verde al vigneto?»  
«Da qualche parte compresa fra la mia ribellione adolescenziale pseudo-emo e la mia serietà da universitario» risposi con tono ironico e amaro.  
«Sei così chiuso a riccio che certe volte mi chiedo come mai hai risposto alle mie email!» si esasperò.  
«Tu sei entrato nella mia vita senza bussare» risi, «ti sei _limitato_ a spalancare la porta dicendo “È qui la festa?” mentre io fissavo il soffitto con aria assente, e ora avresti pure il coraggio di dire che sono chiuso?»  
«Perché mi hai lasciato entrare? Avresti potuto benissimo chiudermi la porta in faccia e fare l’indifferente…»  
«Non lo so» risposi onestamente, scrollando le spalle, «forse mi hai preso in un raro momento in cui mi andava di essere curioso».  
«Se tu non avessi usato il nome di una stella per nick e se non ti avessi preso nel momento giusto, non ci saremmo mai conosciuti, allora. Quanti Casi che si sono incrociati!» asserì con finto tono solenne; me l’immaginai annuire con forza, sorrisi.  
«Non esiste il Caso, le cose succedono e basta, non credo nel Destino».  
«Sei uno di quelli che dice che il futuro lo scriviamo noi e basta, che niente è già stato scritto? Non ti capita mai di pensare che nella vita ci sono troppi Casi che ti spingono stranamente verso un’unica inaspettata soluzione?»  
«Personalmente, io quelle le chiamo “strane pieghe” o “intermezzi di sfiga”» lo sentii ridere; non so perché, ma immaginavo che quando rideva inclinasse il capo all’indietro. «E per te cos’è il verde?» gli domandi a bruciapelo.  
«Le tartarughe. E la speranza».  
«Vuol dire che un giorno ci ritroveremo insieme a correre felici al tramonto in un vigneto, sperando in un mondo migliore con più tartarughe e meno sedili di pelle vecchia e puzzona». Una sua risata bassa e il suono di una campanella.  
«L’ora di Educazione Fisica è finita, torno in palestra» lo sentii sforzarsi, si stava rialzando da terra, forse, «ci sentiamo stasera su Messenger?»  
«Sì, ciao!» chiudemmo.  
Guardai fuori dal finestrino: il treno stava passando davanti a degli alberi sempreverdi.  
“Non ti capita mai di pensare che nella vita ci sono troppi Casi che ti spingono stranamente verso un’unica inaspettata soluzione?”  
Guardando le sue foto non avevo mai pensato che i suoi occhi fossero verde marcio o verde palude, come diceva lui. Per me erano verdi come le foglie.  
Le foglie di un vigneto.

 

“Analizzando e valutando ogni giorno tutte le idee,  
ho capito che spesso tutti sono convinti che una cosa sia impossibile,  
finché arriva uno sprovveduto che non lo sa e la realizza.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
I primi tempi che avevo il PC portatile lo trattavo con cura, non lo posavo mai su superfici che non fossero totalmente piane e pulite e lo chiudevo sempre con attenzione, lentamente. In quel periodo, invece, il mio portatile sostava ai piedi del letto in mezzo alle coperte, mentre studiavo con la schiena poggiata sul cuscino messo in verticale, con la vana speranza di non perdere nessuna penna o matita per poi trovarmela di notte sotto la schiena, o peggio ancora in un altro posto poco più sotto. Giunta la sera stavo sempre attento che sulla barra degli strumenti una finestra s’illuminasse di arancione, e quando lo faceva posavo immediatamente tutto e mi mettevo il portatile sulle ginocchia. Così feci anche quella sera.  
Preso il portile aprì la finestra di conversazione con Will e come saluto mi ritrovai davanti ad un link, ci cliccai sopra: era un cucciolo di lupo. Sorrisi.

 **Will:** ti prego, dimmi che hai sorriso  
 **Giro:** sì :)  
 **Will:** te lo regalo, non morde se non ha fame  
 **Giro:** guarda, non so proprio come ringraziarti, anzi…

Cercai con Google l’immagine di una grossa tartaruga carnivora e gli rigirai il link in chat.

**Giro:** toh, non ti azzanna un dito, se non ha fame  
 **Will:** temo che Wilson non sarà entusiasta del suo nuovo compagno  
 **Giro:** chi è Wilson?!  
 **Will:** l’unico uomo che io abbia mai amato: la mia tartaruga  
 **Giro:** hai chiamato la tua tartaruga WILSON?  
 **Will:** che c’è di male? XD A me piace XD  
 **Giro:** non so, avresti potuto chiamarla Ermenegildo, già che c’eri XD  
 **Will:** dai, accendi la web cam che ti faccio vedere la mia tartaruga!  
 **Giro:** detto così sembra che tu voglia farmi vedere i tuoi addominali…  
 **Will:** XD sono secchissimo! Non ho nessuna tartaruga sul petto  
 **Giro:** no che ci tenessi a vederla…  
 **Will:** eddai accendi ‘sta web cam, sto avviando la mia!  
 **Giro:** non far caso a come sono conciato  
 **Will:** ti dico solo che io sono in pigiama, un vero uomo superattivo e poco pantofolaio!

Quando finalmente la finestrella della sua web cam si caricò, lui sgranò gli occhi sorridendo e agitò una mano in segno di saluto; aveva le guance rosse manco fosse stato Heidi e i capelli scompigliati. Ricambiai il saluto con la mano.

**Giro:** ma per caso ti sei visto con qualcuno? Sembri appena uscito da una situazione equivoca, tanto per non essere scurrili…

Lo vidi ridere divertito. Sì, inclinava la testa all’indietro.

**Will:** no, mi sono fatto da poco la doccia e non mi sono sistemato i capelli. Mi lavo sempre con temperature assurde  
 **Giro:** ti piaci ben cotto, insomma, poi che fai, ti mordi da solo?  
 **Will:** XD dai, ti faccio vedere Wilson!

Mi fece cenno in cam di aspettare un attimo, lo vidi posare il portatile e dopo non molto tornò con un asciugamano bianco su cui teneva posata una tartaruga più grande della sua mano. Non potendo farla scorrazzare sul letto, la strinse fra le mani e la mosse come a farmi salutare da lei – io ricambia il saluto ridendo – e poi ci giocò per qualche secondo picchiettandole affettuosamente il muso fino a quando l’animale non aprì la bocca, mostrandomi la sua vaga parentela con gli alligatori; dopo la riportò nell’acquario.

**Will:** e così hai visto chi è che ti manda i messaggi subliminali provando a corteggiarti!  
 **Giro:** non ero mai stato corteggiato da una tartaruga, è un’esperienza da brivido, credo che la racconterò ai miei nipoti. Comunque, è enorme! Pensavo fosse più piccola!  
 **Will:** ero bambino quando i miei me l’hanno comprata, mi ha mangiato un pesciolino rosso ma è dura a morire! Cosa c’è attaccato alle tue spalle?

Mi voltai a guardare il poster che avevo dietro la testiera del letto; inclinai il coperchio del portatile per farglielo vedere meglio.

**Giro:** è il disegno di una tipica cabina telefonica inglese in mezzo alla giungla  
 **Will:** ti si addice  
 **Giro:** te l’ho sempre detto che ho costantemente l’aria da sciroccato! Questi invece sono i miei amici

Girai il portatile verso la parete contro cui c’era il letto, a cui tenevo attacco delle foto.

**Will:** ho intravisto la tua amica rompipalle nelle foto, come si chiama?  
 **Giro:** Sharon, e sei pregato di non fare commenti sul nome  
 **Will:** posso almeno usare un’emoticon?  
 **Giro:** …puoi  
 **Will:** XD  
 **Giro:** bene  
 **Will:** grazie, ora mi sento meglio. Questa è camera mia

Girò lentamente il portatile in tondo.

**Giro:** noto che entrambi usiamo una sedia al posto dell’armadio  
 **Will:** aprire un’anta è troppa fatica, meglio posare tutto lì alla rinfusa. Hai le lenzuola con stampato l’universo, fico!  
 **Giro:** ho pure la luna sul cuscino

Mi girai a fissare dove fosse sulla federa e gliela indicai.

**Will:** che romanticone, hai la luna sul cuscino  
 **Giro:** credimi, la cosa più romantica che ho fatto in vita mia è stata regalare una singola rosa rossa ad una mia ex il giorno del suo compleanno, e non ti dico le paranoie che mi sono fatto prima di entrare dal fioraio! In più ero preoccupato che i miei la vedessero, perché prima avrei dovuto passare da casa, quindi l’ho nascosta e alla fine è arrivata alla destinataria un po’ moscia  
 **Will:** XD non hai pensieri romantici o non hai il coraggio di metterli in atto?  
 **Giro:** diciamo che da una parte ho una buona dose di sfiga che non me ne fa combinare una giusta, quindi non mi sono mai spinto ad essere particolarmente “creativo”, d’altra parte, invece, ho sempre paura di essere invadente, di non fare un gesto apprezzato  
 **Will:** io una volta ho dedicato sul palco una canzone alla mia ragazza

Sembrava molto serio e orgoglioso nel digitarlo.

**Giro:** bello! E come ha reagito?  
 **Will:** ha pianto  
 **Giro:** commossa?  
 **Will:** no, perché si sentiva stronza: subito dopo l’esibizione mi ha detto sotto il palco, piangendo, che mi aveva cornificato

La sua espressione sarcastica mi fece ridere.

**Giro:** scusa, non volevo ridere delle tue disgrazie  
 **Will:** no, figurati, se ci penso rido anch’io!

Ogni tanto, quando aspettava che io finissi di digitare, giocava a scrocchiarsi le dita.

**Giro:** e d’estate, la sera in spiaggia, ne fai di stragi di cuori con la chitarra?  
 **Will:** sì, faccio stragi di granelli di sabbia: sono il povero coglione che resta solo a far da colonna sonora mentre gli altri si accoppiano per pomiciare ai quattro angoli!  
 **Giro:** XD Però è bello quando con gli amici vedi l’alba sulla spiaggia  
 **Will:** io non l’ho mai fatto  
 **Giro:** io un paio di volte, l’ultima volta è stata ormai due anni fa, per il diciottesimo compleanno di un amico  
 **Will:** e com’è stato?  
 **Giro:** da me, prima di una zona balneare, c’è una tratto di costa che è stato scavato fino a creare una piattaforma, c’è pure una scala scolpita nella roccia. È molto naturale, non hanno levigato molto l’ambiente di proposito, ci sono delle rocce dove sedersi. Noi siamo scesi sulla piattaforma, ci siamo seduti lì dopo una serata passata a ballare in discoteca e abbiamo aspettato l’alba. Eravamo sudati, ancora accaldati dalla pista, cantavamo anche e… mentre eravamo lì a guardare albeggiare improvvisamente ho avuto la consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato per sempre  
 **Will:** che non sarebbe stato per sempre, cosa?  
 **Giro:** che io e i miei amici ci saremmo divisi presto, che il fatto che saremmo rimasti in contatto nonostante avremmo frequentato università diverse era solo una bugia, una bugia che molti si raccontano… Nonostante tutto, però, sono rimasto lì a guardare e ho provato ad immagazzinare quel ricordo, mi sono detto “è l’ultima, Giro, è l’ultima alba, lo sai. Goditela” e così è stato  
 **Will:** è meglio un’alba che un tramonto, però, no?  
 **Giro:** sì, le vite cambiano, cambi stile di vita e non te ne accorgi quasi di quanto ci si perde di vista, te ne rendi conto soltanto quando ti guardi alle spalle  
 **Will:** e perché ci si guarda alle spalle?  
 **Giro:** credo per capire meglio dove si è arrivati, o per ricordarsi sempre da dove si viene. Tu da dove vieni?

Accennai un sorriso, prima di inviare il messaggio; lui abbozzò un sorriso a sua volta, quando lo lesse.

**Will:** da un acquario, sono un pesce pagliaccio, ricordi?

«Come potrei scordarlo?» mormorai.

**Giro:** se vivessi nel tuo acquario cosa sarei? Un pesce sega?

Rise.

**Will:** se vivessi nel mio “acquario” ti porterei nel locale dove mi esibisco di solito: c’è una barista straordinaria, fa dei drink buonissimi e ti fa restare incantato a guardarla mentre li prepara, non tanto perché fa chissà che acrobazie con le bottiglie, ma perché lei è quel tipo di persona che fa con cura e buonumore le cose che le piace fare. Sembra che balli mormorando una canzone mentre si muove con le bottiglie in mano, giuro!  
 **Giro:** anch’io vorrei portarti in qualche posto, per esempio in quell’angolo di mare dove di solito vado in macchina a parlare con i miei amici: io, te, due bottiglie di birra e un’autoradio che funziona solo quando le va XD  
 **Will:** mi porteresti anche alla piattaforma?

«Perché no?» sillabai, fissandoci nella cam. Ci sorridendo guardandoci in faccia.  
«Ci conto» mi disse a sua volta, digitandolo poi in chat.  
Non mi bastava più chattare con lui o parlargli per telefono, mi rendevo conto che volevo trascinarlo nella mia vita reale, che mai le mie parole avrebbero reso giustizia alle cose che gli raccontavo di fare o ai posti che vedevo: volevo che vedesse tutto anche con i suoi occhi, non solo attraverso i miei.  
Non avevo un ricordo reale di lui, ovunque io andassi non c’era un posto dove io avessi un ricordo di me e lui insieme; sentivo la necessità di ricordarlo per qualcosa, di collegarlo ad un posto, ad un colore, ad un suono, ad un odore, anche ad una canzone, perché quando ti affezioni a qualcuno immediatamente nella tua vita si crea un posto per lui. Il mio posto per lui era troppo surreale, evanescente, c’era e non c’era. Era troppo lontano, non s’intersecava con la mia vita, ma esisteva e mi era più vicino di quanto lo fosse fisicamente.  
Forse per la prima volta mi resi conto di quanto fossero per me importanti tante piccole cose che nella mia vita davo per scontate, come i soliti posti che frequentavo o perfino la scritta sgrammatica che un innamorato megalomane aveva fatto sul muro della sala d’attesa della stazione ferroviaria: volevo che lui vedesse tutto, perché poi ne avremmo parlato insieme e forse ne avremmo anche riso insieme.  
Il significato della parola “condivisione” mi fece capire in che direzione ostinata ci stavamo muovendo e quanto man mano cominciassi a dipendere da lui.  
La situazione stava per prendere una strana piega _definitiva_.

 

“Per perdere la testa  
bisogna averne una.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Mia sorella Agnese aveva la stessa età di Will; quel particolare mi saltò all’occhio un sabato sera prima di uscire: la guardai spazzolarsi i capelli masticando un gomma e fissandosi allo specchio con aria assorta; mi accigliai.  
«Che fai stasera?» le chiesi; scrollò le spalle.  
«Il solito, un giretto con gli amici, non farò tardi».  
I due anni di differenza fra me e Will erano proprio a cavallo fra due fasi diverse della vita, e per quanto non mi suonasse così strano che mi parlasse di compiti in classe quando io invece preparavo un esame per l’università, ogni tanto me lo chiedevo com’era lui nel suo mondo, in mezzo ai suoi coetanei. Un sabato sera avrei voluto uscire con lui.  
Non avrei comunque dedotto niente del suo mondo facendo ulteriori domande a mia sorella, Will il fine settimana suonava nei locali della sua provincia e purtroppo la volta in cui c’eravamo incontrati era stata un’eccezione: la festeggiata del compleanno era un’amica d’infanzia del bassista della band, che qualche anno prima si era trasferita fuori città, gli aveva semplicemente chiesto come regalo di suonare per lei con la sua band, e lui l’aveva accontentata.  
Quando ci saremmo rivisti, stavolta con la consapevolezza di non sbagliare persona?  
Uscii di casa e guidai fino alla strada appena fuori dal centro storico dove di solito parcheggiavo il sabato, m’incamminai verso il pub dove spesso mi ritrovavo con gli altri e, poco prima di entrare nel locale, il cellulare mi squillò.  
Will.  
«Ehi!» risposi, nascondendomi in un angolo dove passavano poche persone; dall’altro capo della linea sentii rumore di bicchieri, del chiacchiericcio e della musica.  
«Che fai?» mi chiedeva sempre cosa facevo e col tempo avevo scoperto che non era una domanda di circostanza, gli interessava sul serio.  
«Stavo per entrare nel pub dove vado di solito. Tu?»  
«Sono sulla soglia del posto dove suonerò fra circa… ‘spetta che guardo l’orologio… ah, sì, fra circa mezz’ora. Ho un Mojito in mano».  
«Buono, mi sa che stasera lo prenderò anch’io» la sua risata bassa, quasi nasale, mi fece sorridere a mia volta. «Che canti stasera?»  
«Visto che tu berrai quello che sto bevendo io, che ne dici se io ad un’ora esatta canto quello che vuoi tu?»  
«Facciamo come gli innamorati che guardano il cielo stellato alla stessa ora per sentirsi vicini anche se lontani?» ironizzai.  
«Fatti baciare da qualcuna mentre canto per te e potrei anche spaccarti la faccia» si finse minaccioso. Risi; scorsi mentalmente l’elenco di canzoni che di solito passavano sul suo sottonick su Messenger.  
“In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
when you don't know what you're looking to find”  
«Cantami “With me” dei Sum 41, visto che ti piacciono tanto…»  
«Fra un’ora, sii puntuale, perché io lo sarò» nessuna traccia di ironia o di malizia.  
«Non bere troppo» mormorai, guardando la gente passare.  
«E tu _bevi_ , invece».  
«Ok, ok, ordinerò un Mojito. Lascia il cellulare acceso: per dimostrarti che me ne ricorderò, ti farò uno squillo».  
 _Quando ci vediamo? Quando ci vediamo? Quando ci vediamo?_  
Questo pensavo.  
«Devo andare, mi chiamano. Buona serata!»  
«Buona serata a te!» sospirai e chiusi la linea.  
Entrato nel pub allungai il collo per vedere dov’erano seduti gli altri, Sharon mi vide e, da lontano, le feci cenno di aspettarmi, che prima sarei passato dal banco. Ordinai un Mojito e poi mi sedetti accanto a lei.  
«Tutto bene?» mi chiese perplessa. «Ti vedo strano…»  
«No, no, tutto a posto!» mentii scuotendo la testa con forza.  
No, non era niente a posto. Era come se si stessero sollevando dei veli sulla mia intera vita, come se improvvisamente dei coni di luce illuminassero dei dettagli che io nel tempo avevo trascurato, perché tutto prendeva un’altra forma quando ne parlavo con Will. Arrivata l’ora, invece di fargli uno squillo gli mandai un SMS con due versi della canzone.  
“All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end”  
Inviai il messaggio e dopo afferrai il primo bicchiere che mi capitò sotto mano e feci un grosso sorso. Era il bicchiere di Sharon.  
«Giro, ma che hai?» mi guardò sconvolta.  
«Niente, ho solo fatto una cazzata e ho bisogno di bere, tutto qui».

 

Pensai che comunque avrebbe visto l’SMS soltanto dopo l’esibizione e, tornando a casa in macchina, mi chiesi cosa mai avesse pensato una volta lette quelle parole. A pensarci bene, neanch’io sapevo cos’avevo voluto dire di preciso: per fortuna non incontrai nessuna volante, ero messo davvero male.  
Poco prima di fermarmi davanti casa mi arrivò un messaggio al cellulare; decisi di mettere l’auto dentro al garage prima di leggerlo. Era lui.  
“I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile”  
Un’altra frase della stessa canzone di prima.  
Poggiai il capo contro il poggiatesta e alzai gli occhi al soffitto dell’abitacolo; non pensai nemmeno di farlo, lo feci e basta: lo chiamai, squillò a lungo, prima di rispondere.  
«Ehi» mi rispose a bassa voce, sentii uno strano silenzio di sottofondo.  
«Dove sei?»  
«Stasera dormo a casa di un amico, sono chiuso nel bagno secondario della casa, così non disturbo i suoi. Tu?»  
«Sono chiuso in macchina. Dentro al garage». Rise.  
«Io seduto a terra in un cesso, accanto ad una vasca, e tu in macchina chiuso nel tuo stesso garage. Bella coppia!»  
Me l’immaginai con la testa poggiata contro il muro e le ginocchia piegate.  
«Sei sbronzo?» gli chiesi senza un vero perché.  
«Non abbastanza. Tu?»  
«Alticcio».  
«È un modo come un altro per dire “diversamente sbronzo”?» ironizzò.  
«No, è che…» scossi la testa e tirai su col naso. Mi decisi e chiesi aiuto a tutto l’alcol che avevo in corpo. «Sei impegnato tutti i fine settimana? Mi piacerebbe vederti».  
«Quindi mi hai chiesto se sono ubriaco in modo tale da ritrattare più facilmente in caso la risposta sia no?» mi prese in giro.  
«No» risi e mi sentii molto, molto stupido.  
«Fra tre settimane» rispose serio. «Le prossime due sono già impegnato, ma la terza è ancora libera, posso dire agli altri di aver preso già impegni con un grosso anticipo, così».  
«Ok» sussurrai.  
«Giro?» non capitava spesso che mi chiamasse per nome, quasi sussultai.  
«Sì?»  
«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei innamorato?» aveva usato un tono malinconico.  
«Credo…» incespicai, «credo circa tre anni fa».  
«E com’è stato?» sembrava curioso e triste insieme; sospirai.  
«Aveva la mia stessa età, era minuta, mora e… carina. Frequentavamo la stessa scuola, io ero l’idiota che la guardava sempre senza nemmeno presentarsi, lei non sapeva nemmeno che esistessi, almeno fino a quando i miei compagni di classe non decisero senza dirmi niente di andarle a dire che lei mi piaceva» lo sentii sorridere, ammetto che avevo usato inconsciamente un tono buffo. «Inaspettatamente, lei disse che voleva conoscermi e così, durante la ricreazione, i miei compagni mi trascinarono davanti alla sua classe, lei si allontanò dal suo gruppo di amiche ridacchianti e venne verso di me, e ci presentarono. Eravamo entrambi alquanto imbarazzati, forse lei più di me perché non si aspettava di avere un ammiratore segreto, ma poi gli altri organizzarono delle uscite e alla fine… un pomeriggio, mentre ero seduto sul motorino, si avvicinò a me e mi disse “Sì”, e io “Sì, cosa?” – sono sempre stato uno sciroccato, lo sai – e lei “Sì… questo” e mi baciò».  
«E come ti sei sentito?»  
«Sentivo continuamente l’esigenza di averla accanto, di sapere cosa faceva, cosa le piaceva, cosa…» sospirai, «avvertivo la necessità di condividere con lei ogni mio più stupido pensiero. Non mi bastava mai».  
«Perché è finita?»  
«Perché un bel giorno io le sono bastato: mi ha lasciato dicendomi che negli ultimi tempi pensava sempre ad un altro, che non ero io, ovviamente».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Beh» sospirai, «per quanto sia finita male la bellezza di certe sensazioni mi è rimasta, mi ha portato un sacco di cose, compresa la perdita della mia verginità» ridemmo insieme. «Non mi pento mai di provare qualcosa, se quel qualcosa è vero. Tu, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei innamorato?»  
«Non me la ricordo» fu quasi un sussurro, e mi fece male. «Se guardo indietro non ricordo di aver provato qualcosa di simile. Non riesco a fare paragoni».  
Penso di aver contato i secondi col mio respiro.  
«Forse un giorno saprai farli».  
«Chissà» sospirò e sembrò tornare in sé. «Porta il tuo culo a letto, adesso» mi prese in giro.  
«Ok» sorrisi, «vedi di portarci anche il tuo!»  
«Buonanotte, Giro».  
«Buonanotte, Will».  
Indossai il pigiama quasi in uno stato catatonico, e in bagno, sotto il getto d’acqua del lavandino, fissai le mie mani senza alcun motivo, almeno fino a quando non mi accorsi che nella mia mente scorrevano immagini di mani che accarezzavano dei capelli corti e un profilo deciso, che non apparteneva ad una donna. Stancamente, mi misi a letto e una cappa di pensieri indicibili venne a farmi gentilmente compagnia.  
Will era stato con un uomo, e gli era piaciuto. Quel pensiero era come un pungiglione dentro al mio stomaco, ma non era gelosia, no, era… era… _attrazione, curiosità, voglia di capire e sentire_ , era come… come se quel pensiero mi facilitasse ad averne di ben altri e li legittimasse: se già era stato con un uomo, perché non avrebbe potuto stare con me?  
Quel pensiero mi aiutava ad avere immagini di me e lui insieme – perché era già successo, lui c’era stato – me lo facevano vedere sotto le mie mani, e io sotto le sue, e ciò mi dava dei brividi che andavano al di là della mera attrazione.  
Davanti ad emozione simile potevo restare ammutolito, ma non cieco.

 

“La gravità non è responsabile se gli uomini cadono in amore.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Passai la notte provando a rigirarmi nel letto il meno possibile, ma non avevo pace, sentivo una sorta di ansia attaccarmi lo stomaco e la mia testa era sempre lì, immaginava _cose_ , troppe _cose_. Per giunta era come se le mie orecchie fossero invase dalle canzoni che cantava lui, così, alle sei meno un quarto del mattino, presi il portatile, inserii il jack degli auricolari e mi sparai nelle orecchie dei pezzi cantati da lui, vagando su internet per dei forum deserti come se fossi un’anima in pena. Ad un certo punto mi misi pure a giocare con dei giochini di Facebook. Ero decisamente arrivato al limite.  
Andai su YouTube, cercai il video della canzone che aveva cantato per me, cliccai sull’icona di Facebook che c’era sotto e lo condivisi nel mio stato, senza aggiungere una sola parola.  
Poi, finalmente esaurito, mi misi sotto le coperte e mi addormentai.  
Mi svegliai all’ora di pranzo con un lieve mal di testa e prima di mangiare, più che altro per abitudine, guardai la posta elettronica ed entrai su Facebook. Adesso anche Will aveva una canzone sul suo stato: sempre Sum 41, stavolta “Best of me”, ma lui l’aveva linkata riportando un paio di strofe.  
“If I could start again  
I’d throw it all away  
to the shadows of regrets  
and you would have the best of me”  
Sospirai e mi grattai la testa, aprii la mia cartella personale di mp3 e lasciai scorrere il puntatore del mouse fino a trovare qualcosa che facesse al caso mio. Non appena la trovai andai nuovamente su YouTube e rifeci l’operazione di prima: Lenny Kravitz, “Again”… e carte scoperte, di nuovo.  
“All of my life  
where have you been  
I wonder if I’ll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I’ll ever see you again”.  
E con questo mi ero giocato tutto, andai a pranzo con un groppo in gola. Ancor prima di prendere il caffè post-pasto, tornai su Facebook sul suo profilo: un’altra canzone, un’altra strofa, sempre il caro Lenny ma “I belong to you”.  
“You are the ultimate star  
you pick me up from above […]  
Before you I was blind  
but since I’ve opened my eyes  
and with you there’s no disguise  
so I could open up my mind.”  
Mi passai le mani sul volto col cuore che mi scoppiava in petto. Forse fra non molto Sharon mi avrebbe mandato un SMS chiedendomi perché mai stessi mettendo così tante canzoni nel mio profilo su Facebook, e io l’avrei mandata al diavolo continuando nel frattempo a cercare video su YouTube. C’era qualcosa di incredibilmente emozionante e bello nel fatto che stessimo parlando in modo indiretto, in pubblico, eppure al di fuori di noi nessuno capiva non solo cosa ci stessimo dicendo, ma addirittura che ci stessimo parlando.  
Adesso toccava a me, poca indecisione: “Solo tre minuti”, Negramaro.  
“Solo tre minuti  
per fidarti di me  
pensi che basteranno  
a ricoprirmi di bugie  
come se  
tu dovessi saper di me  
quello che  
ancora non sono stato mai.”  
Inviai e attesi sorridendo divertito, imbarazzato e… felice. Tempo di farmi un giretto nei profili di un paio di amici e arrivò la sua risposta: risi isterico vedendo il modo in cui entrambi decontestualizzavamo alla grande i testi, pur di risponderci. Negramaro, “Cade la pioggia”.  
“Il tuono è solo un battito di cuore  
e il lampo illumina senza rumore  
e la mia pelle è carta bianca per il tuo racconto  
ma scrivi tu la fine  
io sono pronto.”  
Guardai che ore fossero, forse era già a casa: presi il cellulare e lo chiamai.  
«Ehi» mi rispose con la voce un po’ impastata dal sonno, decisamente aveva dormito molto più di me, «la smettiamo con tutta ‘sta musica? Qui c’è gente che ancora dorme!»  
«Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci» mentii divertito, sentii di sottofondo che stava ascoltando l’ultima canzone che io avevo messo nel mio stato su Facebook, poi spense il lettore e tirò su col naso.  
«Chi è questa che su Facebook ti manda baci e abbracci e dice che le piace l’ultima canzone che hai messo su?» si finse offeso.  
«Una mia amica dei tempi del liceo» risi scuotendo la testa.  
«E cosa vuole? Come si permette di mettersi in mezzo?»  
«Vogliamo parlare di quella che ti chiesto in bacheca se puoi registrarle dei pezzi cantanti da te?» ribattei sul suo stesso tono.  
«Quella può anche andare a farsi fottere» tagliò corto. «Che fai?»  
«Ho da poco finito di pranzare e sono seduto alla scrivania, davanti al portatile, e parlo con te. Tu?»  
«Sono ancora a casa del mio amico, a letto e col portatile sulle gambe. E sto parlando con te».  
«Will, _cosa_ stiamo facendo?» mi passai una mano sulla fronte.  
«Vuoi davvero che ti risponda?»  
«No, conosco la risposta, solo che…»  
«Solo che?»  
«Ho bisogno di vederti, prima» deglutii.  
«Comprensibile, anch’io ne ho bisogno».  
«Ma ne sei convinto?» mormorai, serio.  
«Fino ad un paio di minuti fa temevo che nel bel mezzo del nostro scambio di canzoni avrei scoperto che in realtà non stavi parlando con me, anzi non stavi parlando proprio con nessuno, e mi avresti urlato quanto ti facevo schifo per averci anche solo pensato». Scoppiai a ridere istericamente.  
« _Tu_? Dovrei essere io ad avere queste paranoie!»  
«Ci tengo abbastanza da avere grandi paure» confessò in un soffio.  
«Anch’io…» ammisi.  
«Ora però ne sono convinto. Tu dimmi solo se hai paura».  
Respirai a fatica e incespicai sulle prime parole.  
«Non ho paura di pentirmi, non ho paura di farmi del male, non ho paura di sbagliare. Solo… voglio vederti, perché ho altre paure».  
«Le ho anch’io» tirò su col naso.  
«Tre settimane, Will, passeranno in fretta» lo rassicurai.  
«Non passeranno mai» mi sembrò di vederlo scuotere la testa.  
«Ce la faremo, nel frattempo organizziamoci: dove ci vediamo?» lo sentii digitare in fretta qualcosa.  
«Vai sul sito di Trenitalia» mi disse, «vedi gli orari per la tratta…» mi disse il nome di una città piuttosto grande a metà strada fra me e lui, iniziai a vedere gli orari.  
«Tardo pomeriggio?»  
«Sì, posso arrivare lì alle 18,20. Tu?»  
«18,05. Dove andremo?»  
«Lì vive un mio amico che ogni tanto ci procura degli ingaggi, ha un appartamento: mi deve un paio di favori, se gli chiedo di darmi le chiavi, lo farà». Deglutii ancora una volta.  
«Ok».  
«Non perdere il treno» mormorò con tono ironico e malinconico insieme.  
«Non perderò _questo_ treno» rassicurai entrambi.  
Eravamo in due posti lontani, entrambi presi dall’urgenza di avere conferme e dalla paura di ritrovarci per la prima volta davanti ad una relazione omosessuale vera e propria. Dovetti dare ragione a Sharon: non m’importava chi o cosa lui fosse, c’era un qualcosa in lui che mi aveva portato a “riconoscerlo” fin da subito e il Destino – porca miseria, mi toccava dire _Destino_ – aveva deciso che quel qualcosa che faceva per me – almeno in quel determinato periodo della mia vita, poi forse, chissà… – doveva averlo proprio e solo lui, nessun altro o altra. Avessi dovuto dire perché mi piaceva avrei risposto un banale “mi fa stare bene” e senza neanche sentirmi un perfetto idiota.  
Avrei voluto riempire la lontananza con qualcosa di concreto che potesse rassicurare entrambi che non c’eravamo idealizzati o illusi di qualcosa che non c’era. Se quello che sentivamo fosse stato un bambino, forse l’avrei abbracciato dicendogli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che non c’era nulla di aver paura, ma l’unica cosa che potei fare fu dirgli per l’ennesima volta quello che stavo facendo, o meglio pensando.  
«Avrei voglia di baciarti» glielo dissi con tono fin troppo serio, con gli occhi chiusi e aggrottando la fronte, come se mi costasse fatica, ma più che altro mi stava costando solo coraggio. Lo sentii sorridere.  
«Anch’io» mormorò, e mi chiesi come avrei fatto a resistere ben tre stramaledette settimane.

 

“Quando un uomo siede un'ora in compagnia di una bella ragazza,  
sembra sia passato un minuto.  
Ma fatelo sedere su una stufa per un minuto  
e gli sembrerà più lungo di qualsiasi ora.  
Questa è la relatività.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Prima ancora di accorgermene iniziammo a comportarci come due persone che stavano insieme. O forse ci comportavamo già prima così, cos’era cambiato in fondo? Il fatto che adesso la mattina, prima che lui andasse a scuola o io a lezione, ci facevamo uno squillo al cellulare? Che poi quello squillo non stava per “Buongiorno, amore caro”, no, noi eravamo due veri uomini duri e cazzoni, gli squilli stavano per “Ehi” e in quelle tre lettere l’altro ci ficcava dentro parole random, percependo anche a chilometri di distanza lo stato d’animo l’uno dell’altro.  
La mattina ci mandavamo SMS; prima di pranzo c’era una telefonata veloce fatta mentre io correvo per il campus universitario e lui saliva o scendeva dagli autobus che l’avrebbero portato a casa; durante la pausa studio c’era un messaggio subliminale lasciato nello stato su Facebook – e talvolta anche una telefonata abbastanza lunga – mentre la sera fino a tardi c’era la solita chattata con la web cam. Tutta la mia giornata si era impostata su di lui, e quando non era stato così da un paio di mesi a quella parte? Ormai ero capace anche di anticipare o posticipare uscite o cose da fare, pur di parlare con lui, perché, _maledizione_ , c’erano 450 km di distanza e non avevamo nessuna bacchetta magica per vederci, il nostro tempo era ora, non domani o fra un mese, _ora_.  
Il pensiero di essere in due si affacciava nella mia testa nei momenti più strani, come quando guardavo la vetrina di un negozio e mi chiedevo come lui l’avrebbe commentata, e che adesso dovevo stare attento a me perché in cam la sera lo vedeva come stavo e gli bastava vedere che avevo le occhiaie più scure del solito per farlo diventare apprensivo, come a me bastava vedere che non arricciava il naso davanti alle mie battute per capire che era di malumore. Il fatto poi che il malumore di entrambi fosse dovuto ad un’ansia comune mi rendeva impotente.  
Dissi a Sharon tutto e ovviamente non si limitò dal dire “Lo sapevo, l’ho sempre saputo che in fondo a te piacciono anche gli uomini!” e io mi coprii la faccia con le mani. Era felice per me, le brillavano gli occhi, e ciò mi riscaldava il cuore e mi rendeva ancora più felice di quanto lo fossi, era come una sorta di piacevole circolo vizioso: io ero felice, lei era felice per me e io ero felice che lei fosse felice per me.  
Un po’ meno lo fui quando il pomeriggio prima della mia partenza mi cacciò nello zaino dei preservativi.  
«Sharon!!!»  
«Passerete il week end insieme, cosa farete? Vi guarderete le punte delle scarpe a vicenda?»  
Quasi un giorno intero con lui, ventiquattro ore scarse, ma non potevo chiedere di meglio.

 **Will:** come ti senti?

Mi chiese in chat la sera prima.

**Giro:** abbastanza agitato, tu?  
 **Will:** anch’io. Indosserò la stessa felpa arancione dell’altra volta, giusto per farmi notare da lontano un miglio  
 **Giro:** io…

Mi voltai a guardare l’ammasso di vestiti che c’era sulla mia sedia.

**Giro:** ancora non lo so

Lo vidi sorridere e annuire.

**Will:** andrà bene, dai  
 **Giro:** non può andare che in un’unica direzione

E del resto fra noi era sempre stato così: una sola direzione. Da sempre.

**Will:** a domani, allora. Buonanotte!  
 **Giro:** a domani. ‘notte!

Agitai la mano per salutarlo e aspettai che fosse lui a spegnere la web cam.  
Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il giorno della verità, avrei voluto urlare rivolto al soffitto tutta la mia frustrazione, ma mi limitai a sfogarmi cantando in playback mentre ascoltavo della musica con gli auricolari preparandomi lo zaino per il giorno dopo.  
Ero pronto, forse più di quando io stesso pensavo di esserlo. Non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio, davvero.

“And if I fall I’ll take it all  
It's so easy after all.”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


**Note finali del capitolo:**  
\- Sette anni fa ho davvero assistito alla scena di una tartaruga che, sentendo l’odore delle mani della sua padrona, si è messa allegramente a scorrazzare sulla tastiera di un portatile, scrivendo al posto della padroncina una relazione pittoresca XD  
\- Random: io ho sette orecchini, ogni volta che mi faccio un buco nuovo dormire è un casino… cuscino assassino!  
\- Le strofe che mette nel suo stato per la prima volta Will (“Best of me”) c’entrano e non c’entrano con lui e Giro di proposito: Will ha scelto quelle proprio per questo, per restare ambiguo e per vedere se Giro abboccava all’amo :P  
\- Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia, per riconoscerla fra i vari file, l’ho intitolata “Mittente Sconosciuto”… il titolo non mi convinceva e più scrivevo la storia meno mi convinceva perché più che sull’anonimità di Will era incentrata su di loro, sul loro rapporto: dovevo trovare qualcos’altro. Mentre ero _esattamente_ come Giro col puntatore del mouse che scorreva i titoli degli mp3 dentro la mia cartella personale, alla ricerca delle canzoni con cui i due finalmente sarebbero giunti al dunque su Facebook, mi sono imbattuta in Lenny Kravitz e il suo carico di canzoni _romanticherrime_ e _zenzuali_. Ho letto il testo di “I belong to you” e _ZAC!_ ho trovato “Ultimate Star” e mi è tornato in mente il discorso che Will fa sulle costellazioni di stelle che ognuno ha nella propria porzione di cielo :) L’ho trovato perfetto.  
\- Siete curiosi come scimmie e volete ascoltare le canzoni citate? Su YouTube:  
With me – Sum 41  
Best of me – Sum 41  
Again – Lenny Kravitz  
I belong to you – Lenny Kravitz  
Solo tre minuti – Negramaro  
Cade la pioggia – Negramaro feat. Jovanotti  
(spero di non ritrovarmi con i video linkati cancellati da YouTube nel giro di poco tempo *urla disperata*)  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	5. Capitolo 5

  


  


“Non tutto ciò che può essere contato conta,  
non tutto ciò che conta può essere contato.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Convinsi Sharon a non accompagnarmi alla stazione – santo cielo, non ero poi ridotto così male, o quasi… – e aspettai il treno col cellulare in tasca per sentire la vibrazione, gli auricolari nelle orecchie e una sigaretta in bocca. Mi appoggiai allo stipite della sala d’aspetto quasi fino a farmi addormentare la spalla.  
Fu annunciato un ritardo di dieci dannatissimi minuti e imprecai fra i denti; lo scrissi a Will.  
“Il treno non è ancora arrivato, ma hanno annunciato dieci minuti di ritardo. G.”  
“Tranquillo, io sarò in ritardo di venticinque minuti. W.”  
 _Cazzo_ , già era un miracolo vederci, già avevamo poco tempo a disposizione fra università, scuola e casini vari, non potevano toglierci altro tempo, non potevano. Chi o cosa stesse togliendoci tempo non aveva importanza, anche un solo altro minuto di ritardo mi avrebbe fatto diventare una bestia. Infatti, a conferma di quanto l’intero universo ce l’avesse con me per motivi a me sconosciuti, da lì a poco fu annunciato che il mio treno avrebbe avuto cinque ulteriori minuti di ritardo. Presi a pugni l’obliteratrice, tanto in quel buco di stazione a quell’ora non c’era neanche un cane.  
Quando il treno arrivò, salii in fretta e mi cercai un posto dove non ci fosse nessuno che avesse intenzione di attaccare bottone, per carità, o avrai riversato sul malcapitato la mia ansia e la mia frustrazione sbranandolo a parole.  
“Sono sul treno. G.” inviai e alzai di più il volume della musica, provando a sovrastare il suono dei miei pensieri nella mia testa ed associare un ritmo veloce al paesaggio che scorreva fuori dal finestrino, forse così il viaggio mi sarebbe sembrato più breve.  
“Anch’io. Se ci saranno ulteriori minuti di ritardo ti avviserò. W.”  
Ecco, ora dovevo solo aspettare. Aspettare, e cos’era mai? Erano tre settimane del resto che aspettavo. Era facile, facilissimo aspettare… se solo avessi avuto qualcosa da fare, ma anche se l’avessi avuta penso che non avrei avuto alcuna voglia di farla.  
Ad una stazione da quella di arrivo, gli mandai un SMS.  
“Mi manca solo una fermata, non arriveremo al binario previsto ma al 4. Tu dove sei? G.”  
“Sono ancora a tre fermate dalla stazione centrale, credo che arriveremo al binario previsto. Dove c’incontreremo? W.”  
“Vengo io da te, visto che arriverò prima: ti aspetterò all’inizio del tuo binario di arrivo. G.”  
 _Ok, tutto bene, tutto a posto, tutto calcolato_ , pensai, alzandomi dal sedile e preparandomi a scendere – lui era ancora ad una fermata dall’arrivo – e in quel momento un pensiero balzano mi venne in mente, colpendomi così tanto da farmi restare fermo come un baccalà al centro del corridoio del vagone: come ci saremmo salutati?  
Qualcuno dietro mi chiese il permesso per passare, io mi scusai e mi mossi andando verso la porta. Dissi a me stesso che non era una cosa da poco, visto che stavamo _quasi_ insieme, ma: primo, non avevo la più pallida idea di come il mio cervello avrebbe reagito alla sua “reale” presenza; secondo, sarebbe stato il nostro primo bacio e non mi andava di farlo in mezzo ad un centinaio di persone; terzo, sarebbe stato il _mio_ primo bacio omosessuale e, come prima, non mi andava di farlo in mezzo ad un centinaio di persone. Il bacetto sulla guancia no, per cortesia, non eravamo due adolescenti.  
Guidato da questa serie di pensieri bislacchi, scesi dal treno e mi ritrovai in una stazione in cui non ero mai stato prima, grande il triplo di quelle che frequentavo di solito e… incredibilmente grigia e fredda. Era così piena di gente che andava di fretta e di rumore di ruote di trolley che scorrevano sulle piattaforme, da sembrare troppo un luogo di passaggio, impersonale, tutto il contrario della mia piccola stazione dove ormai fra noi pendolari ci conoscevamo tutti almeno di vista; le cose più colorate erano i cartelloni pubblicitari. Pensai che quello sarebbe stato comunque il posto dove per la prima volta io e Will ci saremmo visti e che in fondo non importava quanto fosse freddo o meno: dopo sarebbe comunque rimasto lo stesso legato a quel ricordo.  
M’incamminai verso il tabellone degli arrivi e ogni volta che sentivo il rumore secco e ripetuto delle lettere che cambiavano, mostrando nuovi nomi di città e nuovi orari, sospiravo infilando di più le mani in tasca e mi mordevo le labbra. Provavo a vedere dell’ironia nelle lettere girate solo per metà, o in quelle sbagliate, ma non riuscivo a ridere. Poi finalmente le lettere e i numeri diventarono quelli “giusti” e mi recai al suo binario.  
Aspettai che il muso della locomotiva si avvicinasse definitivamente alla fine del binario, osservai le porte aprirsi lentamente e poi un flusso di gente svariata uscire fuori, così tanta che dopo un paio di secondi non potei più vedere se _lui_ stesse scendendo o meno. Più gruppi di persone mi sorpassarono, vidi due persone abbracciarsi salutandosi festosamente, sentii qualcuno parlare al telefono e così pensai di prendere il cellulare e scrivergli qualcosa. Sì, ma che cosa? Fissai sul display la barretta che lampeggiava in attesa di un mio ordine digitato, con la fronte aggrottata e una gran confusione in testa. Nell’istante in cui pensai che mi stavo comportando così solo per avere una scusa per non guardare dritto davanti a me, qualcuno interruppe il flusso dei miei pensieri.  
«Ciao».  
Spostai il mio sguardo in basso dal cellulare ad un paio di scarpe di ginnastica bianche abbastanza consumate, un paio di jeans scoloriti, una paio di mani in tasca, una felpa arancione, degli spallacci di uno zaino e un sorriso timido, a labbra strette, che non aveva niente a che vedere con quello che avevo visto in foto: era molto più reale e dotato di un paio di occhi che mi fissavano pieni di sincera felicità, brillavano.  
Tutta la mia ansia, la mia voglia di vederlo e la frustrazione di non averlo vicino – sentendo così la mancanza di qualcosa che ancora non c’era stato – si raggruppò di colpo in una sorta di palla di piombo che mi colpì in pieno stomaco: fui spiazzato dalla sua presenza, l’avevo desiderato così tanto che ora ero paradossalmente sconvolto.  
«Ciao» biascicai con tono incerto, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca e dicendo al mio stesso cervello “Non fare stronzate!” «Tutto bene il viaggio?»  
«Sì» annuì, «tu?»  
«Tutto bene» annuii a mia volta, mi schiarii la voce e registrai mentalmente in ordine sparso che: era davvero bello, non gli avevo mai chiesto quanto fosse alto e adesso stavo scoprendo che avevamo quasi la stessa altezza – lui poteva essere più basso di me giusto di due centimetri – si stava stringendo nelle spalle, quindi era nervoso.  
Stare in mezzo a tanta gente ci stava facendo male, era come se ci fosse troppo rumore e non riuscissi a concentrarmi su di lui e su quello che dovevamo fare, e ci imbarazzava, e tanto.  
«Andiamo a comprare i biglietti della metro per andare a casa del mio amico?» propose.  
«Uh? Ah, sì. Sì» e gli permisi di farmi strada.  
In un silenzio denso della fretta degli altri e di una strana nostalgia – nostalgia di quando in chat o per telefono parlavamo a ruota libera? – lo seguii fino ad un’edicola, comprammo i biglietti e poi, mentre rialzavo lo sguardo dal portafogli, mi ritrovai a fissare il suo profilo: stava guardando su un cartello in che direzione andare per prendere una linea. Solo allora realizzai che l’avevo seguito senza dire una parola, _fidandomi_ di lui e di dove mi stava portando, e lui a sua volta aveva capito che io lo seguivo perché non sapevo dove andare, invece lui sì, era già stato in quella stazione. Era una cosa piccolissima, un dettaglio forse inutile, ma mi fece sciogliere le spalle. Quando si voltò a guardarmi per dirmi dove saremmo andati, mi trovò a fissarlo sorridendo.  
«Che c’è?» mi chiese, sorridendo stupito.  
«Niente» risposi in un sussurro, e in una frazione di secondo, senza pensarci troppo, mi avvicinai a lui e poggiai le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio casto che fu più lento del modo in cui avevo accorciato le distanze. Abbozzò un sorriso e mi baciò a sua volta allo stesso modo, mi sembrò più sereno, e anch’io lo ero. Mi prese per mano.  
«Vieni» mi guidò per l’ennesima volta.  
Scendendo verso la metro riuscimmo a parlare in modo naturale di cose inutili, ciò mi rincuorò, anche se mai quanto il fatto che non staccassimo mai la mano l’uno dall’altro, giocando a stringerci le dita, e la sua stretta così simile a quella che poteva essere la mia – non era quella di una donna – non mi stava procurando alcun fastidio. Sì, io avevo avuto paura che messo davanti ai fatti me la sarei data a gambe, che l’avrei piantato lì dicendogli “Scusami, ma non ce la faccio a stare con un uomo”, ma non stava succedendo.  
Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono davanti a noi, salimmo e io mi appoggiai di schiena ad un palo di sostegno, lui si mise di fronte a me, una sua mano nella mia. Sembrava che da sempre ci mettessimo così quando eravamo su un mezzo pubblico, e invece era la prima volta. Ci guardammo negli occhi.  
«Ma il tuo amico dove starà, visto che gli occuperemo la casa?» gli domandai incuriosito.  
«Oh, anche lui ha il suo _da fare_ » fece un colpetto di tosse come a sottolineare il sottinteso, io risi e lo spintonai leggermente con la mano libera. Lui la prese e si sporse per baciarmi di nuovo, lo lasciai fare, ma stavolta sentire le sue labbra sulle mie mi spinse ad approfondire un po’ di più il bacio, con tanti saluti all’imbarazzo dell’essere in pubblico. Si separò dalla mia bocca e tutto quello che lessi nei suoi occhi felici e pieni di malizia fu all’incirca “Aspetta… aspetta”. Non mi passò nemmeno per la testa di vedere se ci stessero osservando, per me c’era solo lui in quel momento.  
Scesi dal mezzo e saliti in superficie l’aria fredda della sera ci colpì di nuovo e ci spinse ad affrettarci ad arrivare a quella stramaledetta meta. Trafficò un po’ con le chiavi davanti al portone del palazzo, salimmo le scale di fretta, entrammo e ci guardammo intorno inspirando nervosamente.  
Will posò lo zaino all’ingresso, io l’imitai.  
«Mi ha detto che ci ha lasciato qualcosa in frigo» disse andando in cucina, «e che sul tavolo mi ha lasciato il numero di telefono di un paio di pizzerie…»  
«Buono» annuii con forza sentendo salire nuovamente la tensione.  
«E che…» chiuse il frigo che aveva aperto, si girò a guardarmi e poi scosse stancamente la testa. «Dio, ti prego, smettiamola con i convenevoli».  
«Giusto» mormorai, allungando le mani verso di lui nello stesso attimo in cui lui le allungò verso di me: s’incontrarono a metà strada, le dita s’intrecciarono e restarono così, come se stessimo lottando spingendoci l’un l’altro; poggiai la fronte contro la sua e sentii il suo respiro caldo contro il mio.  
«I chilometri esatti sono 456, li ho contati ieri sera prima di spegnere tutto e andare a dormire» parlò a bassa voce, fissando la mia bocca come io fissavo la sua. «Non mi va di perdere tempo dietro a dubbi e ripensamenti, non mi va di tornare a casa e accorgermi che avrei potuto fare questa o quella cosa chiedendomi quando potrò rivederti per poterla finalmente fare. Sappi fin da adesso che non mi pentirò di niente, perché lo voglio».  
«Tu dimmi solo se sei sicuro, quali sono le tue paure, adesso?»  
«Ho paura di perderti» parlavamo a bassa voce, ad un solo passo dal baciarci. «Ho paura di fare un passo falso e farti del male».  
«Ho paura di qualcosa che non conosco» confessai io, «perché non sono mai stato con uomo e non so come comportarmi o aspettarmi da te, da me, da _noi_. Però, ascoltami, Will, guardami negli occhi» lo spinsi ad alzare lo sguardo, «è facile dire che sto agendo d’istinto, che lo voglio e basta: seguire gli istinti è fin troppo facile, ammetterlo ad alta voce è tutt’altra cosa» lo guardai negli occhi, sicuro e deciso. «Non m’importa se sei un uomo come me, voglio stare con te, da questo punto di vista non mi stai facendo male. Ti basta?» Vidi i suoi occhi illuminarsi.  
«Sì, mi basta. Sto con te».  
Il modo in cui mi baciò di slancio quasi mi fece sbilanciare, riconobbi nella sua irruenza un mio stesso modo di fare, nessuna delicatezza da primo bacio o velata sensualità, e la cosa non mi dispiacque affatto. Le mie dita s’infilarono fra i suoi capelli corti, scivolarono lungo il suo profilo deciso e i palmi delle mani accarezzarono le sue spalle grandi. Sotto il mio tocco tutto urlava un tipo di forza di cui io sentivo il bisogno, incontravo il suo corpo e riconoscevo i miei bisogni chiedendomi dove prima fossero stati nascosti. Non riuscivo a smettere di baciarlo con foga, non riuscivo a smettere di far andare le mie mani ovunque su di lui; in quei mesi avevo messo tramite le mie parole così tanto di me in lui – e lui aveva fatto lo stesso con me – che adesso mi sembrava quasi di percepirla quella parte di me che avevo infilato con forza in lui: mi chiamava, mi diceva che stava bene dov’era, che non voleva tornare indietro ma che voleva compagnia, quindi avrei dovuto mettere dentro di lui altre parti di me, baciandolo e toccandolo fino ad impazzire, così saremmo stati finalmente talmente tanto mischiati da essere una sola cosa.  
Era come sentire una voce dentro alla mia testa accompagnata da una luce che pulsava, mi diceva _è lui… è lui… è lui…_ Sì, l’avevo “riconosciuto”, e più lo baciavo più ne avevo la certezza: fra più di mille persone che nella mia vita avevo incontrato, o che avevo visto anche solo di sfuggita, _lui_ era quello che aspettavo. Fra di noi sarebbe anche potuta durare un solo giorno, poco importava, ma l’emozione straordinaria di averlo incontrato e riconosciuto non me l’avrebbe mai portata via nessuno. _Lui_ era quello che aspettavo per provare determinate cose che mi stavano facendo sentire incredibilmente vivo.  
Non c’era tempo, non c’era spazio, o forse c’era troppo tempo e troppo spazio ed eravamo noi ad essere così tanto arrabbiati da non esserci arrivati prima da spingerci a vicenda a fare tutto con impeto, tanto che indietreggiai per avere un minimo di appoggio contro il muro, stringendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle mentre mi baciava il collo per portarlo indietro con me. Non ci fermammo, non ci scambiammo più una sola parola, misi una mano sul bottone dei suoi jeans e subito dopo lui slacciò i miei più velocemente di quanto feci io con i suoi; dopo sentii la sua mano, io gli feci sentire la mia e non capii assolutamente più nulla, non riuscii nemmeno più a distinguere i suoi gemiti dai miei, ma ci guardammo negli occhi e comprendemmo molto di più di quello che l’altro avrebbe voluto lasciare intendere.  
Era _lui_ e adesso eravamo finalmente _noi_ , e il pensiero di noi – tre sole lettere – fu l’unica cosa sensata che riuscii ad articolare mentre lo stringevo a me lasciando che il suo respiro si calmasse contro il mio collo mentre il mio faceva lo stesso fra i suoi capelli.  
Non so quanto tempo restammo così, se lunghi minuti o un’ora passata velocemente, ma alla fine sorrisi, gli baciai il viso e provai a smorzare l’atmosfera.  
«Dobbiamo passare tutta la serata così?»  
«No» sorrise contro il mio collo.  
«Per carità, è bello, eh! Però sul letto mi sa che è ancora meglio…»  
Scosse la testa, si separò dal mio abbraccio e ancora una volta mi prese per mano.  
«Andiamo in bagno».  
Sotto il getto d’acqua del lavandino pensai con una certa ironia che tre settimane prima effettivamente avevo pensato ad una situazione del genere, lavandomi le mani; risi.  
«Che c’è?» mi domandò sorpreso, ma non gli risposi, lo baciai e poi l’abbracciai da dietro e ci guardai allo specchio; lui seguii il mio sguardo e fissò il nostro riflesso insieme a me, notò la mia aria assorta e malinconica.  
«Effettivamente siamo due gran bei fighi» sentenziò ironicamente; sorrisi nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«È un po’ strano dirlo, ma non abbiamo nessuna foto insieme, è un po’ come se non ci fossero ricordi di noi, nonostante in teoria non ci siamo conosciuti proprio oggi…»  
«Rimedieremo scattandoci delle foto col cellulare» asserì con una certa convinzione.  
«Sono una schiappa a fare foto col cellulare, mi vengono sempre mosse».  
«Anche a me. Fa niente» scosse la testa. Risi e gli morsi la nuca, lui protestò debolmente e poi si lasciò portare fuori dal bagno; mi guardai intorno fino ad individuare la camera da letto.  
Mi sdraiai sul letto e lo feci stendere su di me, ci stringemmo in un abbraccio scomposto che mi sembrò dannatamente perfetto.  
«Non sarà facile andare avanti» disse a bassa voce, senza guardarmi, «ammetto che la lontananza un po’ mi spaventa, sento che mi mancherà moltissimo una quotidianità che altri hanno, per quanto solitamente stiamo in contatto tutto il giorno».  
«Siamo in due» affermai, fissando il soffitto, «faremo un passo ciascuno per venirci incontro, per quanto sarà difficile. Dove suoni di solito ci sono dei B&B?»  
«Sì».  
«Fammi sapere quale mi conviene di più, prenderò dei contatti: voglio venire a vederti suonare».  
«Da te sarà invece più facile che io trovi un posto dove dormire vicino all’università, per te è lo stesso?»  
«Dormiremo insieme, qual è il problema?» sorrisi scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Sospirò e si tirò su puntellandosi sui gomiti.  
«Adesso che so com’è stare con te, una volta a casa mi mancherai di più» confessò.  
«Anche a me, ma se ci impegniamo sul serio ce la faremo» annuii.  
«Voglio che mi porti in tutti i posti di cui mi hai parlato».  
«Vieni da me e ti farò vedere perfino dove vado al cesso mentre sono fuori casa» ironizzai, riuscendo a farlo ridere.  
«Mi porterai anche alla piattaforma?»  
«Potrei anche _scoparti_ sulla piattaforma» insinuai; si morse un labbro sorridendo.  
«Non abbiamo ancora discusso questo punto: presumo che nessuno dei due sia abbastanza passivo».  
«Presumo che potrebbe anche _non essere_ un problema» puntualizzai, picchiettandogli un dito contro il petto.  
«Giusto, perché privarci di qualcosa?» annuì con convinzione. «Proviamo entrambe le cose».  
«Sì, col tempo».  
«Col tempo, un cazzo!» mi diede scherzosamente un pugno leggero. «Non abbiamo tempo…» si fece malinconico. «Non farmi pensare a quando potremo rivederci, non farmici pensare…» mi baciò.  
Ci spogliammo con gesti bruschi e in modo confuso, togliendoci di dosso a vicenda il primo indumento che pensavamo nell’immediato fosse un impiccio. Sentirlo nudo su di me fu come andare in apnea, fu come una scarica elettrica dritta al cuore che non mi permise di respirare per qualche secondo, e poi subito dopo gemetti frustrato cercando ancora più contatto con lui. Seguii con le mani la curva della sua schiena, vedendo come il suo corpo fosse simile e diverso dal mio e quanto ciò mi eccitasse e mi piacesse più di quanto avessi mai immaginato; la mia voglia e curiosità di provare su di lui le cose che piacevano a me diventò una sorta di sano delirio che ci spinse ad essere più violenti in alcuni momenti, che furono talmente intensi da fare male. Gli permisi di entrare dentro di me, di vedere come mi concedevo a lui senza aver paura di cos’avrebbe pensato guardandomi, senza aver paura di scoprirmi, senza aver paura di lui e di cosa sentivo. Gli diedi tutto quello che potevo e lo _pregai_ di darmi anche di più. E quella sera stessa anche lui si concesse a me, gli feci capire che non l’avrei lasciato, né a metà di quella strada che ci stava portando ad impazzire di desiderio, né a metà di quello che potevamo essere: qualsiasi cosa avessimo fatto, io l’avrei accompagnato fino alla fine, dovesse essere anche qualcosa di doloroso, perché perfino _quel_ momento era doloroso.  
Ci lasciammo addosso talmente tanti segni, morsi e succhiotti, che mi chiesi seriamente se non fossimo impazziti sul serio, ma credo che più che altro cercavamo disperatamente di marchiarci per lasciare in qualche modo l’uno sull’altro un segno anche sottopelle, un segno che durasse fino al prossimo incontro.  
Alla fine ci addormentammo esausti, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, e al risveglio compresi che non ci poteva essere niente di più reale di quello che avevo avuto paura restasse solo virtuale.

 

“Il piacere è peccato, e talvolta il peccato è un piacere.”  
 **Albert Einstein**  


  
Il pomeriggio dopo eravamo di nuovo in quella grande, fredda e grigia stazione. Lui sarebbe partito prima di me.  
Appoggiato ad una colonna di spalle, tenevo le dita di una mano intrecciate alle sue; per non pensare al distacco stavamo sparlando dei controllori dei treni, ridevamo nervosamente.  
Mancava però poco, ormai: annunciarono la partenza. Sospirai e lui poggiò la fronte contro la mia spalla.  
«Appena saremo entrambi a casa, cominceremo ad organizzarci per rivederci» mi disse.  
«Sì» gli baciai il volto.  
«Fammi uno squillo quando parti da qui, così sarò sicuro che non arriverai a casa troppo tardi per l’ennesimo ritardo».  
«Ti manderò un messaggio, sia alla partenza che all’arrivo. Fai lo stesso anche tu».  
«Ok».  
Stavamo solo _rubando_ il tempo che all’andata ci avevano preso.  
«Adesso vai, o perderai il treno» gli mormorai all’orecchio.  
Alzò appena la fronte dalla mia spalla, artigliò una mano sul mio braccio e si avvicinò al mio orecchio; me lo disse con una sorta di rabbia velata contro il mondo intero.  
«Ti amo» e si allontanò subito dandomi le spalle, per salire sul treno.  
Era la prima volta che me lo diceva.  
Sospirai alzando gli occhi al cielo, sorrisi provando a reprimere un groppo in gola e poi restai con le mani in tasca ad aspettare che il suo treno partisse.  
Il mio treno partì venti minuti dopo, un arco di tempo in cui io vagai senza una meta fra le piattaforme e finsi interesse verso qualsiasi cartello pubblicitario di dubbio gusto o l’orario degli arrivi e delle partenze. Nel mezzo, due turisti italiani mi chiesero dove fosse una via: risposi che non ero del posto, ma mi guardarono con l’espressione di chi pensa che stai dicendo una balla per non perdere tempo in spiegazioni, e l’avrei pensato anch’io, effettivamente, ma purtroppo non stavo mentendo.  
Salito sul mio treno non trovai una coppia di sedili liberi, così mi accomodai nel primo posto libero che trovai. Pensai di essere impazzito perché improvvisamente sentii un leggerissimo sottofondo ed ero certo che si trattasse della canzone dei Sum 41 che Will aveva cantato per me tre settimane prima, poi mi guardai meglio intorno e scoprii che non ero pazzo: la ragazzina che avevo di fronte aveva un’iPod acceso ad altissimo volume, stava davvero ascoltando quella canzone.  
Un Caso?  
Non lo so, ma la coincidenza mi fece diventare gli occhi lucidi e mi fece venir voglia di scendere alla prossima fermata e prendere un treno per andare da Will, aspettarlo alla sua stazione e urlargli in faccia un sacco di altre cose che, _porca miseria_ , mi ero scordato di dirgli. Ne avevo di altre cose da dirgli… ma non potei fare altro che dirmi che ci saremmo rivisti, non sapevo né come né quando, ma ci saremmo rivisti e che comunque quella sera sicuramente ci saremmo risentiti o per telefono o in chat. E poi non potevo sentirmi triste, non adesso che avevo “noi” a farmi compagnia.  
Lasciai che i miei occhi si perdessero sul paesaggio fuori dal finestrino e ripercorsi ancora una volta mentalmente tutte le volte che quel giorno mi aveva sorriso. No, non dovevo essere triste, avevo quei ricordi con me e una stella in più nella costellazione degli uomini della mia vita.

 

Poco più di una settimana dopo, una sera Will entrò in chat con uno strano sorrisetto.

 **Giro:** che c’è?  
 **Will:** sai, non avevo mai cercato o scelto bene un corso di laurea per proseguire gli studi perché avevo un po’ paura di non trovare qualcosa che mi piacesse totalmente e soddisfacesse le mie esigenze… Visto che però ormai mancano una manciata di mesi alla fine della scuola, l’ho cercato

Fissai bene la sua faccia. Ebbi un tremendo sospetto.

 **Giro:** Will, non dirmi che è lontano il doppio da casa tua… con la sfiga che abbiamo…

Fece un’espressione indecifrabile.

 **Will:** beh, ho scoperto che il corso che mi piace davvero non c’è proprio in tutte le università, e l’unico più vicino, l’UNICO, è questo…

Mi rigirò un link.  
Era la mia stessa università.  
In cam vide la mia espressione e che mi passai le mani sul volto, incredulo; rise divertito.

 **Will:** giuro che non l’ho fatto apposta per starti attaccato come una cozza allo scoglio!  
 **Giro:** sì, ti credo, ma… è assurdo! Non so…

Ero felice ed esterrefatto.

 **Will:** da settembre in poi saremo a trentacinque minuti di treno, e volendo il week end potrai restare da me, visto che starò in un appartamento…

Avremmo anche potuto vederci tutti i giorni, non potevo chiedere di meglio, non mi sembrava possibile, o forse era il Caso che stava ostinatamente indirizzandomi verso un’unica strada, come al solito.

Prima dell’estate andai a vedere Will suonare e lui, a fine esibizione, disse agli altri componenti della band che stava con me. Non gli credettero e mi baciò davanti a loro.  
Uno di loro non la prese bene, intuimmo che fosse perché temesse per la sua reputazione, stando in una band con gay…  
Di lì a poco sorsero discussioni su discussioni, fino a quando lui e Will non arrivarono alle mani e la band si sciolse. Non mi sentii tranquillo fino a quando non mi mostrò in web cam che non aveva un occhio nero ma solo un labbro spaccato, ma comunque, non appena andai da lui e beccai il suo ex amico da solo, gli feci capire bene cosa succede ad insultare il mio uomo e quanto può essere “virile” un omosessuale.  
Will non prese bene lo scioglimento della band, capii che le sue paure sulle amicizie che finiscono erano anche fondate sui primi cenni di sfaldamento del gruppo, a cui lui teneva più di quanto lasciasse intendere. Quella settimana mandai a ‘fanculo tutto, presi un treno e andai da lui.  
Sdraiato vestito su di me, nascose la testa nell’incavo del mio collo, non singhiozzò, non emise alcun lamento, tirò un paio di volte su col naso e io sentii le sue lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione bagnarmi la pelle. Si asciugò in fretta gli occhi e mi sorrise in modo amaro.  
«Ricordi» mi disse, «sono più belle le albe che i tramonti, ma a me stavolta è toccato vedere un tramonto: non ci siamo persi di vista, ci siamo separati proprio».  
Gli accarezzai il volto e lo baciai, lo feci sfogare su di me, lasciandolo entrare dentro di me, per fargli sentire che di albe ne aveva ancora, che in qualche modo in quel momento preciso era invincibile perché eravamo insieme, aveva me, era appena iniziata e l’avrei sostenuto qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto adesso dalla sua vita.  
Poche settimane dopo guardammo l’alba insieme alla piattaforma; ho un ricordo indelebile di noi nascosti fra le rocce, io che lo stringo a me di spalle e lui che mi morde un braccio per non urlare mentre lo prendo. L’alba su di noi, la sua bocca umida che si allenta sul mio braccio, i nostri respiri ancora affannati e la consapevolezza di aver “sporcato” quel posto con un nostro ricordo e che stavolta niente in quell’alba era una bugia.

A settembre mi convinse a farmi un buco all’orecchio. Ancora non me ne capacito, ma ormai ce l’ho.

A via di vederci all’università seppur in facoltà diverse, i miei amici divennero i suoi, i suoi i miei, e arrivammo al punto che fu inutile dire che stavamo insieme: era ben chiaro.  
Al momento, però, i nostri genitori non lo sanno e non sappiamo ancora quando lo diremo loro. Forse presto.

Non so quante università e corsi di laurea ci siano in Italia, ma comunque Will sarebbe venuto a studiare qui lo stesso, e se tutto questo non fosse successo, io credo che alla fine ci saremmo conosciuti comunque.

Ci sono ottantotto costellazioni conosciute, miliardi e miliardi di stelle, ma non c’è una costellazione per ogni animale esistente. Per il lupo c’è.

Ci sono miliardi di indirizzi email, miliardi di possibili combinazioni per creare un nickname e forse centinaia e centinaia di persone che usano per nick il nome di una stella. Compreso me.

Il Destino ha preso questi miliardi di stelle, di nickname e indirizzi email, ha mescolato tutto e ha creato bene un cammino, e l’ha affibbiato a me. A me soltanto.  
Davvero, ci sono troppe cose che mi fanno arrendere all’idea che non si tratta di una strana piega, è stato il Destino, doveva essere così e basta.  
Io e Will dovevamo stare insieme.

Io e Will _stiamo_ insieme.  
Lui dice che sono la sua Stella della Fortuna, e io ci rido sopra.  
Lui per me è la stella più luminosa della costellazione che c’è nella mia porzione di cielo, è una mia colonna, e per quanto le cose possano essere predestinate o meno, nel frattempo che lui c’è potrò conservare una certezza: certe albe possono non avere **fine.**

 

“Believe me, it's alright  
It's so easy after all”  
 ** _Some say_ \- Sum 41**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:**  
>  E siamo alla fine, poco da dire.  
> Come tutte le storie con cui all’inizio “litigo” a questa mi sono affezionata parecchio <3 e per tutta una serie di motivi che non sto qui a dirvi :P  
> Eh, niente *non sa più cosa dire* spero che vi sia piaciuta *agita manina e saluta* Alla prossima!  
> Vostra Gra.


End file.
